¿Que es lo que oculta Sakuno ?
by sakuno-twilight
Summary: Sakuno es super dotada, tiene dinero una gran empresa pero no es feliz ¿Ryoma por que crees en las mentiras? soy pesima en los summary Terminada!
1. algo inevitable

Era un nuevo día. Sakuno salía de su casa caminando a Seigaku. Iba escuchando PIECE OF ME ( colocar esa canción).

**Hoy será un día fantástico**- pensó Sakuno. Se dejo lleva por la música. Iba llegando a la esquina cuando de un momento a otro sintió que era empujada. Cayo fuertemente al suelo y alguien estaba sobre ella.

Ha… ¿que ocurre?- susurro ella aun aturdida

¿Estas bien?- pegunto una preocupada voz que ella conocía muy bien

¿Ry… Ryoma?- empezó a reaccionar y vio a unos hermosos ojos que no paraban de obsérvala. Primero la mirada se situó en sus ojos; luego en sus labios. Y Sakuno quedo con su cara de un color rojo vivo. había demasiada poca distancia entre ellos.

**¿Qué rayos haces? ¡levántate ya!- **le dijo una voz en la mente a Ryoma. Y sin pronunciar otra palabra se paro bruscamente.

Sakuno quedo atónita con el acto del ambarino y de apoco se empezó a pone de pie. Ryoma recogió ambos bolsos( el de ella y el de él) y los sacudió.

He… Ryoma.. esto…-tartamudeo- ¿porque me has empujado?

Ryoma se volteo y la miro. Sakuno jugaba con sus dedos. Signo de nerviosismo.

Por que ibas directo a los autos que pasaban- dijo el muy serio- ¿acaso no sabes que debes cruzar con luz verde?- dijo esto ultimo en tono de regaño.

¿Luz verde?... ¿cruzar?... ¿Qué?-dio Sakuno con un dedo en su labio inferior. Con Una clara expresión en su cara de no entender lo que decía Ryoma.

Él suspiro- no importa Ryusaki, será mejor que nos vallamos a llegaremos tarde- le entrego su bolso y caminaron juntos hasta la escuela.

**¿Por qué rayos se****ra tan distraída?, estoy seguro que si no es por mi estaría muerta- **pensó Ryoma y al mismo tiempo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Solo imaginase a Ryusaki muerta le causaba temor. Faltaba poco para que llegaran a la entrada del colegio

¡ha!... ya entendí…- dijo sakuno muy feliz- muchas gracias Ryoma-kun de no ser por ti estaría muerta.

Ryoma callo estilo anime y le salio una gotita. **No me digas que recién entendiste lo que te dije como hace diez minutos!!!!- **grito Ryoma en su mente. Tomo un bocado de aire y dijo.

Solo ten mas cuidado- entro al colegio… faltaban como 2 min. Para entrar. Las clases estuvieron muy aburridas y Ryoma pensaba en Sakuno. Pensaba en sus labios. Pensaba en porque no los toco. Se arrepentía.

Después de clases Como siempre Sakuno Ryusaki esta observando a su hermoso Ryoma. Enamora de él como siempre; y como siempre él asía que no la tomaba en cuenta. Una gran mentira.

Sakuno estaba apunto de cumplir 14 años, y todavía ocupaba su cabello con esas anticuadas trenzas. Para su cumpleaños faltaban solo 2 meses.

Que quieres para tu cumpleaños saku-chan?- preguntaba su amiga de toda la vida; Tomoka.

Pero Tomoka aun faltan como dos meses.- dijo ella mirando asía las canchas donde Ryoma jugaba contra Eiji

De todas formas!!!!... quiero saber!!!- dijo ella gritando totalmente eufórica

Ok..ok...quiero .... esconderme..¿Me escondes en tu casa?-pregunto con una cara tan tierna que no pareciera que fuera una broma.

Es broma...???- pregunto Tomoka muy seria. Le intrigaba saber por que su amiga se quería esconder, que ocurriría en su cumpleaños ¿¿?

En ese momento suena el celular de Sakuno.

Alo?- responde Sakuno. Tomoka se voltea a hablar con Susuke para darle privacidad a Sakuno.

Ahora!!!!!!!!!??-grito Sakuno tan fuerte que todos se voltearon a observarla. Sakuno al darse cuenta de esto se va caminando a los vestidores. Todavía un poco alterada.

Ahora..ahora.. Estoy en clases yo creo que en unas dos horas mas- dijo ella ya mas calmada.

_No te preocupes mandaremos una limosina a buscarte- _dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado del auricular.

No!!!-volvió a gritar- yo iré sola, alo mejor me demore pero... prometo que iré-dijo la pequeña de larga cabellera ya resignada.

_De acuerdo pequeña, te estaremos esperando!!!-_le respondieron de una forma bastante animada.

Suspiró... y pensó **de todas formas este día iba a llegar y yo lo sabia** pensó Sakuno

Se dirigió a las canchas de tenis donde su amiga la esperaba con una expresión en su rostro de pregunta.

Que fue eso Sakuno?-pregunto. De repente puso una cara de estar sospechando lo que ocurría-ah! Creo que ya se lo que ocurre aquí...-dijo ella y moviéndole las cejas de arriba abajo(1313)- te viene a buscar tu novio y tu no querías contarme- moviendo le el codo comenzó a reír.

Ryoma que pasa por allí después de haber gana aquel juego escucho lo dicho.

**Su novio...como tan joven y ya tiene novio... como será él?¿.Que cosas dijo me da lo mismo que ella tenga novio... ¿o no?-**pensaba Ryoma.

He Tomoka no.. no tengo novio...es solo un familiar que me llamaba de veras- puso una sonrisa poco creíble... como se acercaba Ryoma, Tomoka se distrajo y no le dio mas vueltas al asunto

Ha Ryoma lo has hecho fenomenal...como siempre te felicito!!!!!-gritaba a todo pulmón la chica de coletas- Ry- o-maaaa ¡!! Ry-o-maaaaa!!!

Ryoma las miro y solo siguió caminando.

Buen juego Ryoma-kun- dijo Sakuno muy silenciosamente. Ryoma volteo se le acerco y dijo

Gracias...he...-Ryoma intentada decirle si quería que le acompañara a casa- cuídate- se fue y no lo logro

Sakuno suspiro y su amiga lo noto.

Que ocurre Sakuno.. a ya se.. Ryoma, porque no le hablas mas ¿he? por lo menos a ti te escucha- dijo su amiga . en esa parte tenia razón.

Bueno..si...- y sonó su celular-

Alo... no..no voy saliendo-colgó y miro a Tomoka-bueno debo irme

No quieres que te acompañe.?-pregunto Tomoka con una cara mas que intrigada

He... no Tomoka no te preocupes.-sonrió algo preocupada

Después de convencer a Tomoka. Sakuno camina por la calle camino a su casa. Ryoma iba por la vereda de al frente; acaba de salir de una tienda. Iba a cruzar para saludar a Sakuno, era una meta personal que se había impuesto, solo queria volver a ver esos labios, esos ojos.

Miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar y vio una limosina la cual toco la bocina y Sakuno miro y entro en ella. Después de pasar, atrás tenia un símbolo de una empresa muy prestigiosa en Japón, mejor dicho la mas importante y la que tenia la mayoría de las inversiones del Japón. L a corporación Shankobits.

Sakuno conoce a alguien de Shankobits?-se preguntaba Ryoma

Al interior de la limosina/////

Hola pequeña nueva presidente..debemos hacer los arreglos ya. Mírate al espejo y vete asi por ultima vez....- dijo una voz de mujer muy animada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_eso es todo por ahora. Este es mi pimer fic. Me habisan si les gusta para continuala. Desidi poner a Ryoma con dos vocesitas en su mente. Ustedes deciden cual es la buena y la mala, se los dejo a su criterio._ _Espero que dejen reviews!!con sus griticas o sujeencias o lo que quieren ver si les gusto no. Gracias a los que llegaon hasta aquí cuidense mucho…!!!!_

_Sakunotwilight _


	2. no me lo esperaba

Cap1: Un cambio radical

Sakuno POV

Entre en la limosina y alli estaba mi amiga y mi abuela Elizabeth Sankobits.

Mi amiga Arimis, siempre a ayudado a la corp. a mi abuela. Ahora me va ayudara a mi.

¿Qué planean hacerme?- pregunte un poco enfadada.

Nada malo mi niña, solo lo que debemos hacer para que tengas una vida sin paparasis( no se como se escribe)- dijo mi abuela.

Me pasaron un espejo y me mire.

Era yo la chica de ojos café carmesí. De cabello castaño rojizo, lago, recogido en trenzas. **¿Qué me Irán a hacer?**

Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto. **AL AEEOPUERTO!!!!-**

¿A DONDE VAMOS? ¡!!- pegunte muy asustada y creo que subí mucho la voz.

Vamos a ver a tu estilista y diseñadoras. Te arreglaran todo- me aseguro Arimis.

¿ y ella trabaja en el aeropuerto?- aun tenia la esperanza-

Nop… ella vive y trabaja en Italia y la otra trabaja en .-dijo muy tranquila. Como si fuera cosas del día a día.

Y nosotras vamos a viajar?- pegunte, debo admitirlo, estoy muy asustada. Creí que esto iba ocurrir para mi cumpleaños. No me lo esperaba

Por supuesto pequeña presidenta, vamos a . primero allí veremos a una gran estilista. Se llama Tomoyo y ella se encargo del peinado de bodas de tu madre.- me dijo mi abuela.

Había escuchado habla de esa tal Tomoyo, creo que era muy reconocida, bueno yo no la conocía.

Tenia que pensar que hace para evitar irme del país. Estábamos entrando ya en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Me templaban las manos. **ha ya sé!!! **

Pero abuelita no me puedo ir del país sin avisarle a mi abuela… tu sabes el escándalo que me armara cunado se entere que me fui y no le avise. Además ando con ropa de colegio y ni siquiera llevo equipaje.- no podrían decirme que no importaba. Sonreí, estoy segura que tendrán que devolverse.

No te preocupes querida, ya le avisamos a tu abuela y nos dio un poco de tu ropa como equipaje. Esta en la cajuela- me sonrió triunfante mi abuelita. Mierda.

Pero… mi pasaporte no lo ando trayendo- tenia que encontrar un pero… tenia que haber alguno-

Te refieres a este- Arimis saco una libretita de su cartera. Era mi pasaporte.

OK ustedes ganan. Me voy a Estados Unidos.- dije ya resignada. Nos bajamos de la limosina. Mucha gente se quedo parada mirando quien saldría de ella.

No me gustaba que me miraran, además me sonrojaba. Lo primero que are será comprarme un auto mas discreto. No quiero anda por todos lados en una limosina. Arimis me tomo del brazo, me sonrió y me dio ánimos con su mirada. Por lo menos tengo un consuelo.

Arimis Bants era mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Aunque ella tenia 18 años, en ocasiones se comportaba como de 6 años. Ella es muy linda, con un cuerpo envidiable, su cabello es castaño oscuro y sus ojos muy parecidos a los mios. Sus labios son de un rojo muy fuerte, es como si siempre los tuviera pintados.

Mi abuela compro los pasajes, primera clase, para colmo; ODIO ESTO!!!

/////// en el avion///////

Yo me sente junto a la ventana y arimis a mi lado. Ella estaba con su notebook y yo con mi mp4, escuchaba MISSING DE EVANESCENCE(colocar esa cancion por un momento)

Empese a recodar que estaria lejos de Ryoma por un tiempo y que tendria que ocultar mucho cosas. Notara mi ausencia?. Se daría cuenta de que no estaba en las clases?

_*You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?*(1)  
__  
_

Espero que si… decidí no escuchar mas música. Me recordaba a Ryoma, y en todo el tiempo en el cual intente llamar su atención. El nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia, odiaba eso y a hora estoy metida en un avión para crear una nueva vida. Todo cambiaria . Me dormí. Me quedaban bastantes horas de vuelo.

Ryoma POV

Ayer intente habla con Sakuno. Creo que no lo logre mucho. Aunque todavía estoy en la duda. Sakuno conoce a alguien de Shankobits?. Es algo muy extraño. ¿sera ese el tal novio que decía Osakada?. Si fuera así yo ya tendría la batalla perdida. Esa persona debe de tener mucho dinero.

Ahora voy camino a Nueva York, mi querido hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo) me pidió que fuera haber su nueva casa y bla..bla..bla… extrañare a esa chica de trenzas un que fuera por poco tiempo.

Sakuno POV.

Rayos Tomota me llamo y recién estoy saliendo del aeropuerto. Me costo contar una chiva que sonara bien y además es de madrugada. Lo único que quiero es una ducha y una cama. Se viene un día horrible.

Desperté como a las 10 de la mañana y mi amiga aun dormía. Estábamos en una misma habitación en un hotel. No quería dormir sola. Me duche y me vestí. Tenia unas ganas de ver la cuidad de Nueva York "la gran manzana".

Salí del hotel y pedí un mapa a señas ya que mucho ingles no se. Y llevaba mi celular. Por las dudas. Camine y camine, mirando todo. Me sentía como una pequeña hormiguita. Los taxis amarillos se veían muy llamativos. Creo que leí Wall Street en un letrero. Será el nombre de la calle?. En eso que caminaba mirando los rascacielos choque con alguien que según párese venia corriendo, me caí por el impacto…

_Haa.!!! * Did not look out where you walk?*(2)._-escuche que me dijeron. No entendí lo que dijo.

Yo lo siento mucho… quiero decir… sorry and… - eso es lo único que se decir. N.n

Empecé a abrir los ojos y quede sin aliento al ver a la persona que estaba frente mío. No puede ser!!!.

_*So what?*(_3).- dijo aquella persona. Debía irme antes de que abriera los ojos pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. No me falles ahora!!!.

Ryusaki-escuche que me llamaba esa persona. Era Ryoma y no se que estaba asiendo aquí.

He….esto…yo- senti mis cara arder.

_*Excuse to my sister*(4)_. - escuche que alguien nos hablaba. Era Arimis con una cara muy tierna me tomo de la mano me jalo y corrimos. Lo ultimo que vi de él fue su cara de asombro.

Es un problema que me viera ahí?- pegunte, ya íbamos entrando a la hermosa recepción el hotel, era muy hogareña.

Pues claro que si, como te le ocurre exponer tu verdadera identidad, todavía no te cambiamos!!!- me regaño- bueno espero que el crea que se equivoco. Vamos a despertar a la abuela hay muchas cosas que hacer.

////en el salon de belleza "dream" de Tomoyo//////

Que hermosos cabellos tienes ya se como cortártelos- me dijo ella cepillándomelo.

Me lo lavo y empezó a cotar, sentía el tic, tic de las tijeras. Ni siquiera me dieron a elegir el corte. Después de un rato me dijo. Estas listo tu cabello. Mira lo distinta que te ves.

No lo podía creer, tenia el cabello corto. Bueno no corto pero de todas formas. Era hasta mas debajo de los hombros a mitad de espalda, tenia muchas capas, la ultima capa de cabello llegaba a mis hombros. Me sentía muy liviana. (ver la imagen)

Te ves preciosa- me dijo mi abuela- bueno ahora ondúlalo.- dicho eso me empezó a secar el cabello y luego lo empezó a ondular. Termine con unos rulos tan cortos que se veía chistoso. Me espante. Moví mi cabeza para muchos lados y me paso los dedos entre medio quedo mucho mejo. Me quedo como desordenado y peinado a la vez y no con los rulos tan formados, quedo como muy natural, parecía rockera.

Muy bien pequeña presidenta, quedo perfecto- dijo mi abuelita con una gran sonrisa.- te toca Arimis-

Arimis tu igual te cotaras el cabello?-me espante ya que me encanta su cabellera oscura y larga-

Pues claro!!!, debo parecerme a ti, y además me lo teñirán- dijo parecerse a mi??

Te tiene que parecer a mi¿??¿??- que cosa mas rara

Por supuesto, la apariencia que daré ahora será de tu hermana mayor.

Me explicaron que cuado volviera diría que fui a buscara mi hermana mayor que vendría a vivir conmigo. Y debemos parecernos un poco, por si acaso y además ella será mi nueva tutora ya que mis abuelas(ambas) se irán de vacaciones a Hawai que cosa mas loca. Mi amiga será la nueva entrenadora, sea el remplazó.

Cuando terminaron con ella quede pasmada, nos parecíamos y mucho, su cabello ya no era castaño oscuro, sino que castaño rojizo, pero ella lo tenia liso.

Gracias Tomoyo, ahora acompáñanos al oculista para continuar, ¿te párese Sakuno?- pregunto mi abuela

Oculista¿???¿??

….continuara….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TRADUCCION:

_(1)Por favor, Por favor perdóname_

_Pero ya no regresaré a casa_

_Quizá algún día voltees_

_Y apenas conciente le dirás al vacío_

_¿Acaso no falta algo?_

_Sé que no llorarás mi ausencia_

_Me olvidaste hace tiempo_

_¿Soy tan poco importante?_

_¿Soy tan insignificante?_

_¿Acaso no falta algo?_

_¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

_Aunque me sacrifiqué_

_No tratarás por mí, no ahora_

_Aunque haya muerto por saber que me amabas_

_Estoy sola_

_¿Acaso nadie me extraña?_

_(2) acaso no miras por donde caminas???_

(3) _¿y qué__?_

_(4) __Disculpe a mi hermana_

Lo se…lo se…esta FOME.. pero de apoco iran viendo los cambios de Sakuno. Ahora se le agrega un problema. Según párese Ryoma sabe que ella no esta en Japon y es muy raro…. Gacias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho de verdad. GRACIAS AMIGA ARIMIS TE QUIERO. Si no es por ella no estaría escribiendo esto..

Bueno los dejo.

tercer capitulo: es ella? Imposible!

Cuídense… sakuno- twilight


	3. el mejor amigo de una chica

Nota: si no se dieron cuenta, me equivoque en el capitulo anterior y puse uno. Como soy nueva en esta pagina no se como se arregla. Trate de eliminarlo y volverlo a subir pero no me funciono. Lo siento si le llegaron alertas. Esta parte será contada por mí.

**Cap3: el mejor amigo de una chica**

Iba una chica bastante emocionada en una limosina por las calles de Nueva York,

Con su nuevo look.

Se dirigían a un oculista. Según paresia ya tenían reservación.

Hello Luis. How are you?-. Dijo Elizabeth.

Hi fine thank. - Respondió el doctor

Elizabeth le explico al doctor que quería lentes de contacto para su nieta.

Le mostraron los colores a Sakuno. Esta vez la dejaron elegir. Se debatía entre el color ámbar o el color grisáceo.

Sakuno, recuerda que es una nueva vida ¿de verdad quieres andar con los ojos de color ámbar?- le pregunto Arímis.

Bueno…a lo mejor no sea buena idea...-dijo ella algo dudosa.

**Es cierto, debo verme distinta. Así podré demostrarle que no lo necesito (supongo)-**pensó sakuno

Quiero los grises!!!- dijo ella muy segura y con una sonrisa del porte del cielo.

Le enseñaron a ponérselos.

Que cosas mas incomodas!!!- se quejaba. Pero al mirase en el espejo, al verse tan distinta le dio ánimos a seguir. Debía seguir.

Hey no te preocupes después te acostumbraras- dijo Arímis con una sonrisa.

Tu también ocupas?- pregunto sakuno con su manía del dedo en los labios.

Pues claro, los míos son de color azul cielo-dijo Arímis.- y según párese, también tendré que ocupa peluca de color negro- dijo riendo…

Lo pensaremos, -dijo Elizabeth- pero lo que si esta claro es que Sakuno ocupara extensiones-

Extensiones?

Si!!!.. Como te harás las trenzas con el pelo corto???-

Eso significa que no podré decirle a Tomoka?- dijo la ojos carmesí que ahora estaban grises ,un poco tiste-

No, lo siento…nadie lo puede saber- dijo la chica de ojos café y cabello negro que ahora estaba castaño rojizo.

Compraron muchos lentes. Sin aumento. Unos rectangulares muy lindos de color negro. Que fueron los que se dejo puesto Sakuno.

Se fueron a casa (hotel) ya había acabado el segundo paso.

Al segundo día de estar en Estados Unidos se fueron a Chicago donde las esperaba un personal trainer que iría desde ahora con Sakuno. Ella debía aprender lo básico de las artes marciales ya que su misión era aprender a defenderse por si sola. Debían quitarle lo tímida a Sakuno.

Llegaron a un gran gimnacion, con mucha gente y todas las paredes estaban pintadas con colores vivos, como el azul metálico y amarillos chillones.

Bienvenidas, srta. Arímis, sra. Elizabeth y he de suponer que tu eres la Presidenta Sakuno Shankobits ¿cierto?- dijo un hombre de tez africana y con unos dientes muy blanquitos.

Hola Mauro estoy muy feliz de que nos acompañes y entrenes a mi nieta. ¿Empiezas hoy?- dijo Elizabeth.

Por supuesto. Señorita Presidenta puede irse a cambia de ropa para comenzar a ponerla en forma.

Si enseguida vuelvo- dijo Sakuno-** esto será muy entretenido me enseñan a defenderme y además podré tener una figura de modelo- **pensaba Sakuno.

////en otra parte de .///////

Tirado en el pasto estaba un chico con sus ojos cerrados. No dormía, él pensaba en algo o mejor dicho en alguien.

**Era ella**- le cuestionaba su mente- **por supuesto que era ella, esos ojos, ese cabello largo, ese aroma, esos labios… esos labios**- no los podía quitar de su mente**- como llego a .?? ¿Qué hace aquí?**- esa era la parte de la mente de Ryoma que le decía que no era Sakuno**.- a lo mejor viajo a ver a algún pariente… no, por lo que yo se todos sus parientes viven en Japón ósea su abuela, entonces vino a ver a ….¿su novio?**- el pobre ambarino no saca esa ida de su cabeza y era la que mejor le calzaba, que la chica que el empezó a amar con locura ya tuviera novio. Una parte de su mente lo aceptaba. La otra lo rechazaba rotundamente.

**Debí haberla confundido, estoy casi seguro que esta en Japón. Podría llamarla**.-pensó-

**A claro llamarla y que le dices "sabes Ryusaki estoy seguro que te vi en . ¿eras tu?" y ella correrá la voz de que me fui del país y La vieja bruja me regañara por dejar los entrenamiento. Mala idea.- **

Decidió dejar el asunto y esperar otros dos días más para confirmar sus sospechas. En dos días mas debía volver a Japón y hay vería si estaba allí. Solo le quedaba esperar y tener paciencia.

Paciencia es algo que Ryoma no tiene mucho como don.

El día pasó con bastante tranquilidad. Cuándo ya eran como las 5 de la tarde, después de que Sakuno se aseara y cambiara de ropa Arímis la llamo.

Saku ven un momento, te tenemos una propuesta con Mauro- dijo la joven con una risa bastante malévola en su tierna cara.

Nota autora: mauro tiene 21 años.

Si, cual es la propuesta- dijo sakuno un poquito asustada, mejo dicho arto asustada.

Pues lo que pasa, es que mañana debemos ir al estado de Nevada pero si tú quieres divertirte puedes venir con nosotros.-dijo el muy feliz.

Si amiga, vienes con nosotros que nos vamos en unos momentos para llegar por la noche he ir a las grandes fiestas de LAS VEGAS!!!!-y Arímis se puso a gritar de emoción.

Una fiesta..emmm… no lo se. Además no tengo ropa para una fiesta.- Arímis la mió de pies a cabeza y dijo.- eso es muy fácil de solucionar.

Después de eso fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron un avión asía nevada. No se demoraron nada pero de todas formas ya estaba oscuro. Vistieron a Sakuno, se veía muy… sexy, y ahora con su nuevo look mejor. Le pusieron un vestido un vestido negro de material de encaje que era muy cotito y ajustado. Con unos detalles de color plata. Sus zapatos eran chinitas ya que ella se negó a usa tacones.

////con Ryoma////

No se como rayos me deje convencer de venir a una fiestas. Mañana me voy a tende una cara espantosa. Y más encima las Vegas- pensó Ryoma que estaba sentado ya en un sillón de una fiesta muy ruidosa.

Pero algo capto el interés de nuestro joven amigo. No…alguien. Era una chica de cabello largo hasta más abajo de los hombros que estaba sentada en la barra y paresia preocupada. Andaba con un vestido muy cortito y negro. Era muy provocativo. Ryoma se puso de pié y sin saber porque se acerco a la chica.

hello ... are you okay?-dijo Ryoma con voz amable… si amable!!!

I don´t dance....... gracias- dijo ella con una voz de fastidio se volteo a ver quien era el que le hablaba y quedo con sus ojos en blanco.

I do not want to dance with you just wanted you to know that happened - dijo el un poco ofendido- What is your name?

Eh..I..am …Sakuno, digo Sakura Shankobits- puso una sonrisa nerviosa ella solo entendio el final, espera haber respondido lo correcto.

Ah..Sakura….Shankobits?- a ryoma instantáneamente se le vino a la cabeza Sakuno entrando a esa limosina.

ee.. no hablo ingles sorry- se levanto y se fue. Se perdió en la multitud.

Eh no espera!!!, yo hablo español(japones)-dijo el alzando una mano para alcanzarla pero ya no estaba.-rayos se ha ido. Le hubiera preguntado por sakuno. Aunque…. Se ha puesto muy nerviosa y estoy casi seguro que primero me dijo que se llamaba Sakuno.

Al otro día.

Saku… despierta hoy es el gran día.- dijo su abuelita.

El gran día?- dijo mientas se refregaba sus hermosos ojos carmesí.-

Si… hoy iremos a comprar un poco de zapatos para ti..- dijo Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa.

Zapatos?- **no puede ser Arímis le abra dicho que no se caminar con tacones?**

Y no solo eso, además vendrá una modelo y te enseñara a caminar-

no puede ser!!!-

Pasaron gran parte del día comprándole todo tipo de zapatos a la pobre Sakuno y enseñándole a caminar. Aprendió pero se callo más de 100 veces.

Cuando iban en la limosina Sakuno les dijo- esto.. abuela…ita….

Nota autora: a Elizabeth no le gusta mucho que le digan abuela

Si Saku que ocurre.- dijo la señora

Pues veras en la fiesta de ayer me encontré con un compañero de grado del Japón y no me ha reconocido pero me pregunto mi nombre y yo le he dicho que me llamo Sakura Shankobits.- dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Esperaba que su "abuelita" no se enojara.

No hay problema desde hoy entonces te llamaras Sakura.

Mauro se bajo de la limosina y las tres mujeres iban tras él. La gran sorpresa que se llevo Sakuno fue que estaban en un aeropuerto.

Volvemos a casa???- dijo Sakuno con una gran sonrisa.

No señorita presidenta- dijo Arímis- ahora vamos a la capital de la moda a ver a una de tus diseñadoras-

Vamos a París???-

Continuara..—

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola como están??- les gusta como va la historia.

Me encantaría que me avisaran si les esta gustando. Si quieren que agregué algo o si tienen algún reclamo. Además les quiero avisar que para el otro capitulo habrán unos cuantos link que deben ver en mi perfil. Ha y otra cosa. Lo mas probable es que aparezca uno que otro personaje de Twilight (Crepúsculo) si no quieren que aparezca díganme.

Bueno eso es todo. Perdón la demora, estaba en semana de exámenes.

Ryosaku for ever!!!


	4. el mejor amigo de una chica 2

Nota: me acabo de dar cuenta que en ninguna parte sale estados unidos. Yo lo coloque abreviado y no aparece, solo aparece un punto (.) por si acaso para que sepan

**Capitulo 4: el mejor amigo de una chica 2**

Nota: este capitulo será contado por Sakuno

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a estos lentes de contacto. Mi abuelita me paso su notebook para que no me aburriera en el viaje. Eran como las 8 de la noche en Estados Unidos pero ya íbamos saliendo de aquel.

Decidí abrir mi correo. Había como 10 mail de Tomoka y algunos de Facebook. Había otro de mi abuela, lo leí:

_Mi niña, espero que te lo estés pasando de lo mejor. Yo ya te eh justificado en el colegio por un supuesto resfriado y que estabas afónica, me costo deshacerme de Tomoka. . Y que el domingo (hoy estamos a sábado). Iras a Osaka a buscar a tu hermana mayor. Arímis Ryusaki. Quien será mi reemplazo. Espero que me respondas y me digas a donde viajas, te quiero._

Decidí responderle enseguida ya que no deseaba preocupar a mi abuela. Le relate los lugares en los cuales estuve (Nueva York, Chicago, Las Vegas) y que ahora íbamos a Paris y luego a Italia.

Respondí los mail de Tomoka diciéndole que estaba enferma, que era contagioso y era mejor que no me visitara. No me gusta mentir :-( ... Cuando volví a la bandeja de entrada había un mail de una dirección desconocida pero conocida a la vez.

/////////Tokio…ryoma //////

Son las 11:26 y estoy en receso. Decidí mandarle un mail a Ryusaki para peguntar por su salud y pues…. Por el colegio.

_Hola ryusaki. Osakada me dijo que estabas enferma y que no ha podido ir a tu casa. En la clase de ingles están pasando una materia demasiado fácil pero que será tomada en un examen, me mandaron a llevártela a tu casa. Espero no molestarte te veo en la tarde._

_Echizen._

No se me ocurría que otra cosa ponerle. En el caso de que este en Estados Unidos devén de ser como las 8 ó 9 de la noche. Ahora si pode corroborar mis sospechas. Si no esta en su casa empezare a preocuparme (¿he dicho preocuparme, por ¡DIOS!?).

Y además a mi lista de problemas se le agrega otro. Esa tal Sakura Shankobits de la fiesta. Sentí el impulso de ir a verla. El saber porque estaba tan tiste. El impulso de protegerla. Era muy guapa pero no era de Estados Unidos, mas bien paresia ser de Japón ( debe de serlo idiota si su apellido es Shankobits). Buen razonamiento.

Quien será? ¿conocerá a Sakuno?

//////////aeropuerto de Paris///////

Wow llegué a Paris y todos hablan genial. Me encanta este idioma. Aunque no entienda lo que dicen. ¡!!!!!

Estaba con Arímis recogiendo las maletas cuando llamaron a mi abuelita.

Ho hola Sumire..si si te la paso enseguida- abuela me entrego el móvil.

Hola abuela- la salude

Hola mi niña, sabes hubo un problema que te le olvido avisarme- dijo ella con una voz fingida de jubilo.

Cual seria, no recuerdo ninguno- dije yo, no me acordaba de ningún problema.

Te refresca la memoria si te digo "RYOMA"- dijo ella.

Huy- ya me había acordado.

//////Flash back////////

Quede demasiado impresionada por el mail. Ryoma iría a mi casa y yo no estaba allí. Eso levantaría sospechas. Y otra cosa. Tiene mi mail…. No recuerdo habérselo dado.

Será mejor que llame a mi abuela. Si Ryoma me mando el mail ahora debe ser que es de día.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo. Lo mire y estaba apagado. Ah deberá que uno no puede llamar por celular cuando va en un avión. Bueno la llamare cuando baje del avio.

//////Fin del flash back/////

Sabes abuela te iba a llamar ahora.- dije sonriendo aunque sabia que no me podía ver.

Pues si sakuno hubiera SIDO muy útil si no fuera porque ¡tu vuelo duraba un día y medio!- me dijo mi abuela alzando un poco mas la voz. Solo un poco.

Lo siento, de verdad, se me olvido que los aviones tienen teléfonos. Arreglaste el problema?.- debía saber que ocurrió. Me habrán descubierto ya. He espera!!. Ryoma ya estaba en Japón?… ( que lenta nuestra protagonista)

Si ya lo arregle. Le dije que tu ya te habías mejorado y que tuviste que ir a Osaka a buscar a tu hermana mayor. Todo arreglado. – Suspire de alivio- para la otra trata de avisarme si te mandan un mail en el cual tus amigos dicen que viene a visitarte. A Susuke y Tezuka te mandan saludos. Me voy chao mi niña- dijo mi abuela y colgó.

Cuando me volteé a entregarle el teléfono a mi abuelita Elizabeth, ella no estaba.

Arímis donde esta mi abuelita??_ me volteé a verla y tampoco estaba ella.

Ehh.. Que ocurre?.- ya me estaba preocupando, como son capaces de dejarme sola!.

¡HEY! ¡Presidenta aquí!!!- me llamo Mauro que estaba con varias maletas ( de Arímis) del otro lado del salón.

Voy!!!- les grite

Tome mi maleta color celeste y mi mochila del colegio. Salimos del aeropuerto. Mi abuela mando a llamar a otra limosina que tenia escrito un nombre de "Hotel de Vendôme". El chofer y Mauro colocaron las maletas a en a cajuela y nosotras subimos.

Dimos un pequeño recorrido.

VI LA TORRE EIFEL!!!!! Es hermosa. ¡!!! En mi vida vi algo tan fantástico… bueno creo que vi unos ojos que eran igual de fantásticos que esta torre ¿o mas?

Saku quieres bajar a fotografiarte?- me pregunto Arímis

Me encantaría…. Pero Arímis me saque los lentes de contacto en el aeropuerto-dije mirándola con mis ojos naturales-

Que dice señorita Elizabeth?- le pregunto Arímis a mi abuela.

OK baja y sácate fotos. Pero esas fotos no debe verlas nadie. No las puedes publicar en ningún lugar.

Mauro habla Francés y le dijo al chofer que parara.

Me baje y sacamos muchas fotos. Algas muy chistosas donde salíamos aplastando la torre. En eso que estábamos abajo llamaron a mi abuela. Lo poco que escuche fue un "mañana" y un "OK".

Saku te párese si mañana vamos al Marais?-dijo Arímis

Marais?? -que rayos es eso- si será entretenido. Me voltee a ver a mi abuela y choque con alguien. Con mi suerte

Disculpe- hice una reverencia; costumbre.

Mire y era una chica como de mi edad me movió la cabeza y sonrió, siguió caminando.

Ten mas cuidado.- me dijo mi abuelita acariciándome la cabeza.- Arímis ven un poco.

Si _Madame- _hablo en francés?

Tenemos un pequeño problema. Una de nuestras inversiones esta bajando y hay unos socios que quieren hablar conmigo, además debo arreglar el problema del nombre y los preparativos para la fiesta. Por lo tanto mañana regreso a Tokio. Arímis comenzaras de ya a trasformarte en la tutora de Sakuno. Todavía les toca ir a Italia. No tarden tanto- dijo mi abuela-

Te vas?- me daba mucha pena

Si me voy, será mejor vallamos al hotel. Tomare una ducha y me iré enseguida.- dijo ella sonriendo- a Mauro necesito que la dejes como modelo. No olvides el entrenamiento. Hazla correr.- le guiño un ojo a Mauro, me están dando miedo.

Por supuesto señorita Elizabeth no tendré compasión.- puso una risa malvada.

Mi abuela se fue en la limosina con Mauro porque el dijo que no quería sufrir y con Arímis nos fuimos a algún lugar que yo no conocía.

Sakuno vamos a ver a un o una diseñadora como quieras decirle- dijo ella riendo- ella te dará toda la ropa que necesitamos que sea formal y a la moda.

A que te refieres con el o ella?- no entendía muy bien.

Pues se llama Cristóbal Almijo pero le gusta que le digan Kristy- dijo ella y callo en las carcajadas.

El… es…emmm- no sabia como decirlo sin que sonara muy grosero.

Si es gay pero es muy simpática, un amor, es amiga de té con tu abuela.

A OK… habla español (japonés) supongo- ninguna de las dos habla francés.

Sip…tus dos diseñadoras hablan español(japonés).

Caminamos llegamos a un butuiq muy grande y elegante. Era hermosa. Abian muchos vestidos y trajes.

Hola querida como te a tratado la vida- saludo un señor que ocupaba unas ops ajustadas de colores muy vivos.

Muy bien Kristy, te presento a mi amiga y nueva Presidenta de Shankobits- dijo Arímis presentándome.

Un gusto de conocerla _Mademoiselle- _me saludo el(la) con un beso en la mano. Era algo muy distinto para mi.

Eres muy hermosa, Marina tráeme la guincha de medir- dijo el , una guiílla de medir. Me iban a medir no podía ser. No me gusta, tomaran medidas de un cuerpo plano como el mío.

Tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso, mira te tengo unos trajes bastante lindos para tu trabajo y reuniones importantes.- dijo el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Paresia que era el lugar donde creaba sus diseños.-

Te puedo preguntar algo- me dijo ella dándome la espalda mientras tomaba unas ropas. Se volteo y me miro.

Si claro que cosa?-

Pues me habían dicho que tenias tus ojos de color gris así que cree tu ropa a base de eso, pero ahora que te observo me doy cuenta que son de un color como café rojizo.-

Ah! ..si es que…- debo decirle la verdad?.

Aquí estan los ojos que buscas Kristy- dijo Arímis mostrándole la cajita de los lentes de contacto.

mmm… tus ojos son falsos- dijo el sonriendo- te molesta si te pido que te los pongas, necesito probarte la ropa y quiero ver como te quedan con tus ojos grises.

Me los puse. Ya me estaba convirtiendo en una experta. Me paso la ropa y me mostró el vestidor.

Entre y me puse la ropa. Quede con mi boca abierta al notar lo que me había puesto. Quien dijo que la moda no incomoda. Eran unos pitillos de color negro una pollera que hacia que parte de mi cintura se viera y una chaqueta. Ropa demasiado provocativa para mi. La pollera era ajustada y tenia un escote considerable. Además en la parte de arriba tenia como unos hilos que te amarraban a mi cuello. De verdad querían que me presentara así en una reunión?.

Salí y Arímis comenzó a reír.

Eh… disculpe…pero creo que esto no me sienta bien- espero no ofenderlo.

Si ya lo note- haber sácate esa pollera y la chaqueta y te pones esta.

Ahora si. Era una blusa blanca me abroche todos los botones y en las y era mangas medio bazo un bolero gris. Salí.

Esta muy bien pero…. Tu blusa- se acerco a mi me desabotonó algunos botones y me las corrió asía el lado. Cosa que provocara que se viera mi pecho.-

Y un toque mas- dijo Arímis- me saco mi traba de flor morada me revolvió el cabello y me puso un collar muy largo que llegaba como a mi ombligo.

Me gusta como me veo- dije sonriendo.

Si y toma tus zapatos. Era uno de los zapatos que habíamos comprado en las vegas. Eran blancos. Eran sandalias por decirlo así pero con un taco aguja muy peligroso.

Ok creo que te tomare las medidas para arreglar todos tus demás trajes y además creo que entendí el aspecto que debo darte. Me puso un sombrero negro, me tapaba un ojo, me acode instantáneamente de Ryoma.

Sakuno nos vamos?- pegunto Arímis-

Si enseguida voy a cambiarme de ropa- dije dirigiéndome a los vestidores.

No…no..no!!! tu no sales de mi boutique con la ropa que llegaste, mi reputación queda en el suelo, además debes acostúmbrate a tu nueva ropa- dijo Kristy sonriéndome.

A Kristy toma, te esperamos en Tokio para la fiesta, cuídate- dijo Arímis pasando un sobre a Cristóbal. Arímis llevaba una bolsa con mi ropa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y nos íbamos a el hotel. Íbamos caminado asía la torre Eiffel y como ya esta oscuro. Se prendieron las luces de la torre y si en el día era fantástica, ahora no tenia comparación, nos tomamos fotos nuevas, ahora con la torre iluminada y yo con mi new look. Tomamos un taxi, de todas formas no tenia mucho sueño… eran las 9:05 de la noche.

Llegamos al hotel, y mi abuela estaba empacando. Me dirigí enseguida al teléfono de mi habitación y llame al celular de Tomoka …

Sonó por un momento y luego contesto….

Si? Quien habla?- dijo la voy tan familiar de mi amiga

Hola Tomoka soy yo, Sakuno como estas?- dije bien animada, ya que estaba extrañándola.

Sakuno de donde me llamas, mi celular no reconoció tu numero?- … espero que Tomoka no sea tan inteligente de darse cuenta que la estoy llamando de Francia.

He..esto… te llamo de la casa de mi hermana Arímis en Osaka- dije, estoy segura de que si me ve la cara sospecharía demasiado.

Ha estas algo lejos, cunado vuelves, se vienen muchas pruebas Saku… te atrasaras.- dijo mi amiga preocupada.

He…yo creo que muy pronto…en una semana mas- le dije- y a propósito, según mis cálculos todavía estas en clases, como es que me has contestado?- como lo logro sin que la descubrieran.

A pues porque el profesor no ha venido y en el salón hay un caos y nadie a notado que me he marchado….

Seguimos ablando por bastante rato. Me contó de todos los trabajos que debíamos hacer y que Ryoma se ofreció para explicarme la materia de Ingles. No lo puedo creer.

Sakura!!!..Sakuno!!!... despierta- dijo una voz muy fuerte.

Ha.. que ocurre Arímis?-mire el reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana- por que me despiertas a estas horas de la madrugada??

la señora Elizabeth ya se va, deberías despedirte de ella- dijo Arímis zangoloteándome para que abriera los ojos.

Los abrí de golpe con solo escuchar se va!!!!!.

Fui a su habitación de la suite de afrente y ella estaba en la puerta. La abrace y le deseé suerte. Me dijo que no tardara tanto o se me iba acumular mas la agenda y mi podré secretaria Maria colapsaría. Volví a dormir….

Creo que dormí unas 4 horas mas. Bueno no soportaba estar mas en el hotel. Me puse la ropa de anoche con esos TACONES!!! Y salí a tomar aire.

Si no me equivoco eran como las 6:30 de la mañana y hacia frió. Pasee por un parque muy lindo. Andaba solo por allí ya que soy muy buena para perderme. Creo que quiero irme luego a Italia ya que quiero ver a mis amigos.

Ha mi amiga, ¿ mira las coincidencias de la vida?- esa voz la conocía bien

Kristy como estas?- le pregunte

Bien querida, toma un poco de tu ropa la otra esta en el hotel; llego antes que mi- dijo ella(el) entregándome unas bolsas- me voy a Japón te espero allí- me beso en ambas mejillas y se fue.

Volví al hotel, tome una de las bolsas y me puse la ropa de "trabajo" para Kristy (ver mi perfil con el link).

Fui a buscar a Arímis.

Te parece si nos vamos ya a Italia- le dije apoyándome en el marco de su puerta.

Wuau que te ves bien. Por supuesto señorita Sakuno nos vamos enseguida- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- te ves muy... seria he imponente

Después de un rato note el tono de voz que había utilizado. Un tono de orden. De verdad están logrando cambiarme!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

gracias por sus comentarías. De verdad me insita a seguir escribiendo. Me gustaría saber a quien prefieren como posible pretendiente para Sakuno a Tezuka o a Susuke. No para ser su novio si no como pretendiente. Gracias por todo. Díganme si les gusta .

lo siento por la demora pero.... no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Cuídense!!!


	5. metamorfosis

**Capitulo 5: Metamorfosis**

"_¿tu notaras mi diferencia?, ¿notaras que estoy diferente?"_

Apenas dije que deseaba irme a Italia, empezamos a preparar las maletas.

Llame a mi abuela sin antes mirar el reloj.

¡Abuela! hola ¿ como estas?- dije con entusiasmo, a ambas nos gusta mucho Italia, no creerá que en pocas horas estaremos allí.

Bien Sakuno ¿y tu?- dijo mi abuela.

Bien, ¿en donde estas abuela?, ¿Qué horas son?- dije con curiosidad. A lo mejor era las 3 de la mañana y yo llamándola.

Estoy en mi despachó con Susuke, y son las 12 del medio día-dijo mi abuela- y ¿para que me llamabas?, ¿como esta tu hermana?

Párese que Susuke esta tomando atención a nuestra conversación….

Arímis esta bien, le faltan unos pocos exámenes mas y termina la universidad, lo mas probable es que lleguemos en unos 2 días mas abuela- dije

Sakuno ¡ esa es una gran noticia!, ¿ te importa si te paso a Susuke? Quiere saludarte- dijo mi abuela, ¿ Fuji-sempai quiere hablar conmigo?

Hola Sakuno, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando en Osaka?- pregunto el con una voz muy tranquila y tierna,

Hola Fuji-sempai, estoy muy bien gracias- no se que decirle.

Regresaras pronto verdad, aquí ya todos te echamos de menos- dijo el, ¿ de verdad todos me extrañan? Estoy segura que Ryoma ni siquiera lo ha notado.

¿Esta seguro de que todos me extrañan, Fuji-sempai?- dudo de que Ryoma recuerde de que existo.

Por supuesto, y si es a Ryoma a quien te refieres, también- Fuji-Sempai es muy inteligente, no hay duda alguna- es mas, me atrevo a decir que te extraña mas que nadie- agrego Susuke.

He…- me que sin palabras, ¿ de verdad Ryoma me ha extrañado?-

Sakuno, espero verte pronto, ya que luego tenemos un partido y necesitamos a Ryoma despierto- dijo el riendo a través del auricular- cuídate, te paso a Sumiresita.

¿Es cierto Abuela?- le pregunte-

No se si sea por tu causa pero Ryoma a estado algo distraído- dijo mi abuela, definitivamente, no creo que se por mi causa

Y para que me llamabas- dijo ella.

He…- creo que será mejor llamarla mas rato para decirle- no, nada, solo para saludar te. Me voy abuela.

Adiós, cuídate- me dijo ella y colgó.

Me voltee, ya que aun estaba en mi cuarto en el hotel. Tenia las maletas listas.

¿Como esta la señora Sumire?- pregunto Arímis.

Muy bien, ¿estamos listos?- pregunte con entusiasmo.

Si, Mauro dijo que te pusieras ropa deportiva, ya que tu antes de partir, correrás un poco- Arímis se fue muy entretenida riendo.

Me daba tanta pereza abrir mi maleta, estaba llena!!!. HA!!! Deberá que tengo la ropa de Kristy. ¿ abra ropa deportiva?

Busque y busque y lo mas deportivo que encontré fue Falda de color morada a tablas con una pollera blanca con detalles morados que brillaban. Esta ropa era para trabajar y yo la ocuparía para correr, perfecto.

Llame al un funcionario del hotel que bajo mi maleta y algunas bolsas de la boutique , yo baje las demás. Abajo estaba Mauro con ropa deportiva y sonriendo. Me miró de pies a cabezas y comenzó a reír.

¿Piensas correr así?- me pregunto, mostrando esos resplandecientes dientes en su oscura cara.

Si… es que… no tengo ropa deportiva- dijo algo avergonzada- pero, tengo zapatillas.

Sonreí mostrándole mis zapatillas, el las miro y frunció el ceño. ¡Acaso no le gustan, son mis favoritas!

Pero Presidenta, si anda así de elegante no puede andar con Zapatillas, debe ocupar tacones- dijo sonriendo mas aun- ponte los zapatos que van con ese traje.

Busque entre las bolsas y eran uno zapatos de punta con taco no muy alto. Pero de todas formas eran tacos. Tome los zapatos y mire a Mauro con terror.

¿De verdad?- pregunte, Mauro es muy bueno para las bromas.

Si, colócatelos rápido. Estoy seguro de que tardaremos mas de lo que planeaba.

Después de haberme puesto los zapatos. Salimos del hotel caminando. Luego Mauro comenzó a trotar.

Vamos presidenta, trote- dijo el avanzando mas rápido.

Me caeré!- le grite, iba cada vez mas adelante.

Inténtelo- dijo el. Paro, me espero y me tomo de la mano y trotamos.

!! LES JURO QUE PENSE QUE QUEBRARIA ESTOS HERMOSOS ZAPATOS AL CORRER!!, ¡¡¡QUE QUEDARIA CON EL TACO EN LA MANO!!!

Todos en la calle nos miraban. Yo también miraría!. Una chica con falda un poco corta corriendo con tacones y un musculoso entrenador con una sonrisa tentadora.

Solo te has caído 10 veces- dijo Mauro al interior de la limosina.

Si, solo 10 veces- claro que esperabas

Me nos mal que te has caído en el césped o hubieras quedado con las rodillas rotas- dijo el aun con una sonrisa en su cara, esta llegando a creer que se llevaría muy bien con Susuke.

Si… pero es mas complicado- dije sobando mis pobres pies- me duelen mucho.

Tu abuela me dijo que te entrenara con tacones, a si te acostumbrabas a ocuparlos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Arímis estaba con su típico look rockero ( toda de negro y rojo), con unos ojos de color azul cielo, bebía un helado.

Hola saku, como ha estado tu entrenamiento. ¿A sido liviano verdad?- dijo ella riendo a carcajadas.

¿ tu sabias lo que me harían?- pregunte la fulmine con una mirada acecina.

Muy bien Sakuno!!!, es bueno que expreses tu enojo- me tomo por sorpresa, es cierto demostré mi enojo. Tome un bocado de aire y volví a hablar, ya mas tranquila.

¿A que te refieres Arímis?- le pregunte con mi voz de siempre( tímida) .

Que estas demostrando cada vez mas tus emociones, cada vez nos muestras mas que no eres tímida-

_Vuelo 185 con destino a Italia saldra en 10 minutos_

Flight 185 bound for Italy will be released in 10 minutes

_Volo 185 vincolati per l'Italia sarà distribuito in 10 minuti  
Vol 185 à destination de l'Italie sera publié en 10 minutes_

Se escucho una voz, que decía, luego repetía lo mismo pero en distintos idiomas, que no conosia.

Ese es nuestro vuelo, Vamos Sakura-

Caminamos para tomar el avión, Italia era mi ultima parada. "Sakura", debía acostumbrarme a ese nombre.

///////// dentro del avión con destino a Italia///////

Le mande un mail a mi abuelita informándole que iría a Italia, me pregunto, ¿como será la diseñadora? ¿ Será mujer o hombre?, ¿ o ambos?

¿Cuanto falta?- escuche a Mauro consultándole a Arímis por novena vez.

Poco, unos 20 minutos mas- dijo ella ya fastidiada.

¿Cuánto falta?- volvió a preguntar

Poco, unos 19 minutos- pobre Arímis

Mauro era una persona muy infantil.

Después de una media hora la estábamos en Florencia, Italia.

Ahora, ¿quien sabe Italiano?- pegunte con algo de duda.

Io- dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de nosotros, era una voz femenina.

Buona sera, il mio nome è Rosalie Hale y en español mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, un placer conocerlos- me voltee a mira quien nos hablaba. Era una chica de unos 19 años, rubia, alta, de ojos azules como Arímis, pero los de ella eran naturales, era una chica que te quitaba el autoestima.

Ciao, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, un piacere incontrarvi (un placer conocerla) ¿señorita?- me extendió la mano, la recibí.

Sakura Shankobits, y el placer es mió- dije sonriendo.

Este hombre era de unos 23 años, de cabello ubio, paresia un actor de cine.

Ha. Tu has de ser la nueva presidenta de la empresa Shankobits, La señora Elizabeth nos pidió que los acompañáramos en su estadía aquí.

¡Rosalie! amiga cuanto tiempo- escuche gritar tras mió, era Arímis.

Arímis, hola, mucho tiempo- se saludaron, de una forma que paresia que se conocieran ase años. Ambas eran tan guapas y bien formadas, el Señor Cullen y Mauro también eran muy… perfectos!!!. Y yo aquí flacucha, pálida y sin ninguna gracia. Me bajaba completamente la autoestima.

Bueno y… señorita Sakura, ¿a que se debe su visita a Italia?- me pregunto e4l señor Carlisle de una forma muy amable.

Venimos a la boutique, "perfecttamente Alice"- dijo Arímis respondiendo por mi.

Ha van a ver a Alice. ¿Quien es su victima?- todos rieron menos yo, ¿ como que victima?

Vamos. Ya que todavía debemos ir a Volterra.- dijo Rosalie tomando del brazo a Arímis para que caminara junto a ella.

Y dime Sakura, ¿cuantos años tienes?- me pegunto el Señor Carlisle.

He esto…- ¿ cuantos año tiene Sakura!!!?- 16 años.

Y tan joven ya vas a encargarte de una empresa tan importante- me dijo el, no como pregunta sino como afirmación- tengo muy grandes inversiones en tu empresa, espero que logres hacerla subir aun mas.

Si, no se preocupe, sus inversiones están en buenas manos-asegure.

Nos dirigimos fuera del aeropuerto y había un hermoso auto de color negro. Como no conozco de autos no se que marca era.

Tomaron una carretera. Nos dirigíamos a Volterra.

Dígame señorita Sakura, ¿va a la tienda de mi hermana a buscar un nuevo look?- me pregunto Rosalie. Mire a Arímis en señal de ayuda.

No te preocupes Saku, ellos son de fiar y amigos de la familia, ellos saben nuestro secreto, de la ropa y tu pelo- me dijo Arímis. Después solté todo el aire que había acumulado.

He..si… yo necesito verme distinta… mas ruda- le conteste mientras jugaba con kis dedos.

Y aquí intervienes tu Rosalie- dijo Arímis- ¿no se si te diste cuenta?.

Claro que me di cuenta, y párese ser un reto- la Señorita Rosalie le contesto a Arímis, mientras ellas mas hablaban mas excluida de la conversación me sentía.

He… no entiendo- dije mirando a todos. Mauro que estaba sentado adelante, de co-piloto al lado de Carlisle me contesto.

Tu personalidad Sakuno, tu misma lo has dicho, "mas ruda"- dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

Ha… ruda…. Me va a costar- dije sonriendo.

Y no solo eso, además debes de tener una presencia sexy.

Ya hemos llegado- escuche a Carlisle que anunciaba. Llegamos demasiado rápido, ¿ a que velocidad maneja!!!?.

¿Arímis saben lo de mi nombre?- le susurre al oído, me rondaba por la cabeza hasta que punto conocían mi secreto.

No, y no dejes que lo descubran, es malo, tienes que tener el apellido Shankobits o pensaran que eres impostora- le tendría presente

Bajamos y estaba una tienda que decía " perfecttamente Alice" en grande. Entramos y todo era de color rojo y algunas cosas de color negro, algunas prendas estaban colgadas de unas cadenas que caían del techo, otras en unos estantes, habían una que otra manzana roja en los estantes, colgadas o en el camino. No se veía gótico, sino moderno.

Ciao!!!- escuche que no saludo una mujer de una voz muy chillona, me acode de Tomoka. Sentí que me abrazaban.

Dime, tu has de ser Sakura ¿verità?(¿verdad?)- mire a quien me saludaba, era una chica de mi estatura, con cabello oscuro y corto, con puntas para todos lados.

He… si soy yo- dije sonriendo, por lo menos era mujer totalmente.

Ya tengo todo listo, tu ropa todo, un look que dejara a todos los chicos a tus pies- dijo ella, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un probador.

Me paso ropa y me hizo ponérmela. Era una falda de color negro media tableada, abajo tenia como un tute para que se viera mas alta, con una pollera negra con hombros caídos, y unas "converse" negras. Salí del probador.

Te ves muy bien- me dijo la chica- ahora te pondré accesorios y…

No la deje terminar. Disculpa cual es tu nombre- pregunte, ya que me metio tan rapido al probador que no alcance a preguntárselo.

Hay que despistada soy, como no te dije mi nombre, soy Alice Cullen, y seré tu diseñadora personal, en estilo de ropa de calle.- me sonrió.

Me puso unos lentes y unas cadenas que colgaban de mi falda. Un brazalete redondo grande y rojo.

Lista- dijo ella- mírate al espejo y dime ¿ te gusta?

Me mire y me veía completamente distinta. Es más ya no aparentaba 13 años sino 16, estaba feliz.

Si me encanta- le dije muy segura

Bueno entonces empacare la demás ropa, ve con Rosalie, ahora le toca a ella- me dijo Alice mientras danzaba a buscar mi ropa.

Estoy lisa- dije con mucha confianza en mi misma. Se sentía tan bien.

Perfecto- dijo Rosalie- ahora, vamos a darte una actitud y una forma de actuar en la cual tus empleados te aran caso en todo.

Salimos del lugar. Caminamos por la calles de Volterra, la ciudad era hermosa. Arímis, Mauro y Carlisle se fueron a un hotel, creo.

¿Tienes novio?- pegunto Rosalie mirándome fijamente.

He…Yo… no, no te..Tengo novio- tartamudee y además me sonroje.

No muy mal la forma en la cual me has contestado- me regaño mi "profesora"- debes decir algo "no, yo soy demasiado buena para ellos".

Pensé en lo que me dijo, ella dijo esas palabras con tanta autoridad, era fantástica!!!.

Bien segunda pegunta, ¿donde compraste esa ropa tan horrible?- me dijo eso mirándome con una cara de desprecio, que me dio rabia y además me dio pena…

Esta ropa no es horrible, es hermosa, mas hermosa que tu ¡!!- le dije con rabia. Me aplaudió y sonrió.

Así me gusta, recuerda que habrán personas envidiosas que querrán echarte abajo, no te dejes engañar- me abrazo y sonio- ¿sigamos, señorita presidenta?.

PUES CLARO!!!- dije emocionada, lo estaba logrando.

Me enseño a mirar a los chicos de una forma en la cual los demás se detuvieran. Y FUNCIONABA!!!.Rosalie tomo su celular y llamo a alguien.

Amor ven a buscarme, estoy en el parque por favor.- dijo ella con una voz muy seductora, la cual había aprendido a emplear.

¿Tienes novio?- pegunte, ¿ que me responderá?.

Si, estoy casada, con el chico mas tierno del mundo- dijo ella sonriendo.

Después de un rato llego un auto demasiado hermoso, era descapotable, de color rojo.

Me subí en la parte de atrás y adelante, como chofer había un chico de cabello oscuro, muy musculoso, como Mauro, pero el era muy pálido.

Hola- me saludo el- soy Emmett, un gusto.

El gusto es mió, Soy Sakuno Ryusaki- sonreí. Rosalie se volteo y me mió con espanto.

¿ como?- dijo ella- ¿Sakuno Ryusaki?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, espero que les allá gustado este capitulo. De verdad. agradezco los comentario que me dejan y a las personas anónimas también. Dejare a Susuke como posible pretendiente para sacarle celos a Ryoma.

Díganme ¿ les gusta la actitud de la nueva Sakuno?. Espero sus respuesta y comentarios. Cuídense mucho. Lo siento si me equivoque en alguna palabra.

Cuidense partita e lasciare commenti 


	6. una agenda muy copada

**Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, al igual que los personajes de crepúsculo. Solo los tome prestado para recrear mis locas ensoñaciones. **

**Cap. 6: una agenda muy apretada**

El gusto es mió, Soy Sakuno Ryusaki- sonreí. Rosalie se volteo y me mió con espanto.

¿ como?- dijo ella- ¿Sakuno Ryusaki?

Rayos, me metí en un grave problema. ¿ será correcto contarles, o por lo menos a ella?

Muy bien, ustedes gana- dije mostrando una sonrisa forzada. Algo importante que aprendí hoy fue: demostrarse con seguridad ante un problema y admitirlo"- mi nombre verdadero es Sakuno Sakura Ryusaki Shankobits (N.A: el nombre de Sakuno lo he inventado).

Mire a Rosalie y no paresia moleta, mas bien desconcertada.

Es algo extraño- dijo ella frotándose la sien, hubo un silencio, el Señor Emmett solo nos miraba con interrogación; luego Rosalie dijo- ¿Por qué?

Una gran pregunta.

Mas que nada para tener vida propia antes de esto, para que la gente no estuviera con migo por interés- dije ya resignada- guardo mi identidad para que no ocurra ahora.

Ella me miro y luego frunció en ceño- ¿tu esperas que te guarde este secreto?- pronuncio cada palabra con una gran pizca de amargura.

Por favor- dije mirándola con mi mayor capacidad de ojitos de perrito abandonado. Ella me miro, sonrió

Esta bien, te guardare tu secreto y mi esposo igual, ahora vamos a casa, has de estar cansada- dijo ella, suspire con gran alivio, me salve de una. Una grande!!!!

Al llegar a la supuesta "casa" que dijo, quede pasmada. ¡era gigante!, no era casa, era mansión.

Esta es tu casa??- pregunte sin despegar los ojos de esa hermosa construcción.

No, es de mi padre y mi madre. La mía es mas moderna- no quiero ni imaginar como ha de ser.

Entramos?- pegunto ella, yo afirme con la cabeza.

Así que tu pequeñita, eres una presidenta de una empresa- escuche que dijo el señor emmett- mira tu!!!

Me reí de su comentario, a cualquiera le parecería imposible.

Entramos y por dentro era mas hermosa aun; todas las paredes eran de color blanco, cosa que provocara que se viera mas amplia aun y con mucha luz. También poseía grandes ventanales imponentes, todo muy hermoso.

Como te fue Sakura?- escuche que preguntaba mi amiga-

Muy bien, he aprendido mucho- la mire y estaba vestida de un lindo vestido de color rosado… esperen ¡!rosado!!. Arímis con rosado, estoy soñando!!!.

Estas… con rosado- era una ocasión insólita, esto solo se ve una vez en la vida.

Eh, si,- dijo ella tomando el vestido con repugnancia- Alice, esta jugando conmigo a probarme ropa.

Luego en la cena, Alice recibió una llamada de que se yo quien. Después de un momento, se escucho un grito proviniendo de la sala de estar. Todos corrimos a ver que ocurría. Y allí estaba Alice clavada al piso.

Pero como, como quieren que consiga otra modela para 2 días mas y además probarle vestido¿?¿????¿!!!!!- dijo ella muy enojada- esta bien me las arreglare.

Que te ocurre Alice- le pregunto emmett.

Me eh quedado sin modelo para el inicio del desfile de Tokio- dijo ella triste. Luego levanto su cabeza que estaba gacha y le resplandecieron los ojos.

Sakura, tu debes volver mañana a Tokio ¿verdad?- tenia un pequeño presentimiento de que esto no iba nada bien.

Si ¿Por qué Alice?-

¿Modelarías para mi?- wow! Modelar, no! que nervio.

No lo se…- dije pensativa, luego la mire y me arrepentí, tenia uno ojos de suplica imposibles de rechazar.

Esta bien-. Me había resignado y además debía modelar. Eran las 11 de la noche y solo deseaba tocar una almohada.

Al día siguiente, volvimos a Florencia, eran las 2:00 p.m, nuestro vuelo salía a las 3:00 p.m. Rosalie nos acompañaría, la razón era que ella también modelaría. Como llegaría a Tokio decidí ponerme algún vestuario de Kristy. Encontré un vestido negro con cuello que caía en mi pecho, un poco corto con unas medias negras y votas negras. Además tenia un cinturón grande de color blanco que resaltaba mi cintura. Me maquille y peiné con mi cabello de ondas alborotadas.

Luego llego Alice con 5 maletas gigantes y 2 bolsos de mano, traía la misma cantidad de bolsos que yo, y eso que yo la ocuparía por un buen tiempo. Ella estaría pocos días.

//////// en Tokio, con Ryoma///////

Esto me esta matando la mente. Susuke el otro día vino a joderme, diciéndome que me tranquilizara, que Sakuno regresara pronto. El hablo con ella. Yo quería hablar con ella!!!.

Son ya las 10 de la noche y intento hacer unos ejercicios de matemática. Veo las matemáticas y me acuerdo mas aun de Sakuno, a ella siempre le va bien en esta materia; llego al punto de corregir al profesor. Me aburrí de intentar concentrarme en las matemáticas. Se me hace imposible. Mañana se los pediré a Ryusaki. He? Rayo!! No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza!!!!!.

( AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

Me desperté muy temprano para mi gusto. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. ¿Como fue que llegué a este punto? ¿Como llegué al punto de no poder dormir por una niñita?. ( N.A: ja. Si supiera como esta la "niñita")

Baje a tomar desayuno. Mi padre se sorprendió al verme despierto tan temprano, el estaba viendo la TV.

Y como noticias curiosas de hoy, a llegado la nueva presidenta de las prestigiosa empresa shankobits, …- escuche que decía la presentadora de la TV.

He Ryoma mira, ella es nuestra nueva socia- me llamo mi padre, me acerque a mirar la TV.

Viene acompañada de la sub. Presidenta de la empresa y de una diseñadora italiana y una modelo, ella va estar en la Semana de la Moda que se presentara mañana; veremos a la presidenta mas joven de todo Japón modelando. Y pasando a otro tema…- deje de mira la TV y me fui a comer mi desayuno.

¿Que te ocurre Ryoma?- pregunto mi padre.

Nada- dije secamente…

mmmm… ya entiendo… ¿ te gusto la presidenta he?- viejo verde y metiche.

No, y ya déjame en paz, no me molestes tan temprano- dije ya de mal humor pero solo en aspecto. Quede bastante impresionado. Y la chica era guapa. Además era la que vi en la fiesta de las vegas.

Si te ha gustado tanto, te puedo llevar a conocerla. Le prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida para que los socios y los posibles inversionistas, la conocieran; pero como ella solo tiene 16 años y es joven decidió dar otra fiesta después de esa. Será una fiesta con los hijos de los empresarios. Me llego la invitación ayer ¿quieres ir?- me tomo desprevenido, ir, podría ser.

Luego me di cuanta que por un rato me olvide de Sakuno, por otra chica, ¿será lo mejor olvidarme de ella con otra chica?

////// En el aeropuerto de Tokio/////

Que molestos son estos periodistas. Nunca creí que fuera así. Ahora solo quiero ir a casa y arreglarme para el colegio. Dije que volvería hoy y debo lograrlo a toda costa. No estoy cansada, ya que viajamos en primera clase y es muy cómodo. Alice y Rosalie se fueron a un departamento que tenían aquí, dijeron que debían arreglar los últimos detalles del desfile.

Mauro, Arímis y yo fuimos a casa. Bueno eso pensé, pero cuando íbamos en la limosina note que no era el camino correcto a la casa de mi abuela.

¿A donde vamos?- pregunte con gran curiosidad.

A casa- dijo Arímis- no te preocupes ya veras.

Se dirigieron como a las afueras de la ciudad. Había un portón que se abrió cuando nosotros entramos. Decía Shankobits, los alrededores era un estilo muy japonés, y habían muchos cerezos, al acercarnos mas a la casa note que esta era igual de grande como la de los Cullen. era blanca, una mansión hermosa.

El chofer bajo nuestro equipaje y unos sirvientes lo entraron a la mansión.

¿Y esto?- pregunte con interrogación.

Nuestra casa- dijo Arímis con una gran sonrisa- ha sido decorada por la esposa del Señor Carlisle Cullen. Le dio tanto toques japoneses como Italianos.

Mi pequeña- escuche la voz de mi abuela Sumire que salía de la mansión.

Abuela!!!- corrí a abrazarla. La echaba mucho de menos.

Mírate, ya casi ni te reconozco- dijo ella al soltar mi abrazo y observarme. Solo reaccioné a sonreír con entusiasmo.

¿Como piensas ir a clases con tu cabello corto?- me pegunto ella. Es cierto, mi cabello esta "corto".

Yo me encargare de eso- era la alegre voz de Tomoyo.

Señorita Tomoyo- salude con entusiasmo.

Quieres ir hoy a clases?- me pregunto

Si!!!- dije sonriendo.

Entonces, comenzare desde ya a colocarte tus extensiones de Cabello- entramos a la mansión y era hermosa. El vestíbulo al cual llegabas era de un toque muy… antiguo como de la aristocracia. Los muebles, la chimenea, los sofás. Todo era de un color crema. Y blanco.- vamos a tu habitación.

Subimos una escalera que daba a un segundo piso. La escalera era doble. Entramos a una puerta. Y allí estaba mi habitación de colores morados negros y rojos. ¿No hay rosado?. Mi habitación paresia de una estrella de Rock, hasta con guitarras y yo no se tocar.

Había dos closet gigantes. Y una cama de princesa. Un notebook y un nedbook en un escritorio. Gran cantidad de carpetas y libros. Tenia un balcón y las cortinas flameaban por el viento.

Ponte tu ropa escolar-me dijo Tomoyo volteándose.

Abrí un closet y estaba mi ropa de antes, vestidos rosados y muchas cosas rosadas. Estoy empezando a odiar el rosado. Encontré mi uniforme verde( una de las pocas cosas de ese color). Me coloque mi uniforme. Y me senté un banco.

Listo- dije sonriendo.

Jajjaja, aun así con uniforme te ves completamente distinta, hasta tu mirada, comenzare quitando tu maquillaje y maquillándote de una forma en la cual no se note pero te veas mas niña; después pondré tus extensiones y te las trenzare.

Me quito el maquillaje; estaba atenta a lo que me hacia ya que después lo tendría que aplicar yo solita. Me pinto un poquito mis cachetes y mis labios. Me volvía a ver como antes. Luego separo mi pelo en tres capas. Por casa mechón que tomaba me amarraba una larga mecha de cabello (que curiosamente era la mía antes de cortármela). Y así hasta termina con mi pelo. Me lleno el cabello de laca, para que se mantuvieran las extensiones y me lo comenzó a trenzar con mucho cuidado. Después de haber trenzado mí pelo que igual se había acortado un poco, no mucho. Me coloco una hermosa traba de mariposa, con unos cuantos diamantes. Era glamoroso pero lindo a la vez.

Baje y estaba allí Arímis con ropa deportiva apegada a su cuerpo, se veía muy bien. Con dos coletas bajas, sin maquillaje negro, sino rosa. Se veía distinta.

¿Nos vamos?- pegunto Arímis.

!!!Si!!!- dije con entusiasmo.

Hu… creo que tenemos un problema- dijo mi abuelita Elizabeth.

Que problema?- dije yo con mi frente arrugada ¿ahora que ocurría?.

Sakuno recuerda que en la escuela debes seguir siendo Sakuno, no Sakura- dijo ella, puse cara de sufrimiento, ahora debía olvidar por un momento lo que me había enseñado Rosalie.-

De acuerdo- tome mi mochila, que era nueva, de color rosada ( bluag). Tomamos la limosina.

He esperen- estábamos a punto de llegar a Seigaku.

¿Que ocurre?- pegunto mi abuela Sumire

¿Es normal que lleguemos en una limosina?- y todos quedaron pensativos.

Detenga el auto chofer- dijo Arímis por el Teléfono. La limosina paro y nos bajamos.

Caminamos hacia la escuela. Como ya era tarde no había nadie en el patio de Seigaku. Caminamos hacia donde estaba el director. Cuando el Director vio a mi abuela Elizabeth se paro de un golpe y nos saludo.

¿En que las puedo ayudar?- pregunto de una forma tan amable en la cual nunca lo había visto. Mi abuela le entrego una carta la cual explicaba mi nueva situación y pedía permiso para yo poder retirarme de clases cuando yo lo solicitara. Y por supuesto mi abuelita lo soborno y funciono. El director me entrego el pase para entrar al aula, Arímis se fue con mi abuela Sumire a el despacho para acostumbrarse.

Sakuno, tu nueva oficina es tu aula por la mañana, tienes que estar atenta a tu Iphon. De acuerdo- me dijo mi abuelita Elizabeth.

Si por supuesto.-

Camine por los pasillos y ente al aula, iba muy segura de mi misma hasta que me acorde de que debía parecer a la antigua Sakuno.

Entre y todos quedaron en silencio. Camine a donde estaba el profesor. Hoy me tocaba matemática y según paresia estaban en un examen.

Bienvenida, Ryusaki- dijo el sonriéndome, miro el papel y lo dejo ensima del escritorio- estamos dando un examen ¿quiere darlo para ver que es lo que debe aprender?-

Si esta bien- sonreí y tome la hoja.

Me senté al lado de mi querida amiga Tomoka, Adelante esta el seño que me quitaba el aliento. Ryoma. El examen estaba muy censillo. Para mi corta edad. Yo era muy inteligente y no es por ser presumida pero tuve que aprender todo esto en mis vacaciones de veranos de los años anteriores para hacerme cargo de la empresa. Entregue el examen antes que todos, y todos suspiraron impresionados.

¿ no sabe nada?- me pegunto el profeso con una sonrisa entretenida.

No, entendí todo, ya lo termine ¿puedo salir?- el me miro impresionado.

Si, salga Ryusaki- creo que actué muy ruda. Esto me va a costar.

Salí a dar una vuelta a las canchas. Me senté bajo un árbol y abrí mi mochila. Para mi impresión lo único que tenia era un estuche un cuaderno para 3 materias y mi nedbook y una agenda electrónica. Saque la agenda electrónica y decía: (N.A: el horario que eh creado no es el verdadero de un presidente de empresa)

10:00 a.m. revisa que todas nuestras inversiones esten en buen nivel.

12:00 responder los mail de los otros empresarios.

13:00 revisar las nuevas propuestas de productos.

13:30 tiene 20 min. para almorzar.

14:00 retirarse antes de clases he ir a la oficina de Shankobits.

20:00 volver a casa.

20:20 entrenamiento con Mauro.

Casi grito por el horario que tenia. Y cuando tenia tiempo para el tenis y para estar con mi amiga.

Corrí al despacho de mi "hermana"

Arímis!!- grite al entrar.

Que ocurre Saku?- me pegunto ella con mucha tranquilidad.

Como se si están bien la bolsa!!!??- lo había visto antes pero ahora era real.

Estoy viendo algunos. Mira ven- dijo ella…

///// En la azotea del colegio, con Ryoma////

Trate de termina lo antes posible mi examen para ir a saludar a Ryusaki pero, ya no estaba. Se había ido.

La note distinta. ¿Enfrento al profesor?,y esa forma de caminar era como de …¿arrogancia? Debí haberme equivocado. Sakuno no puede ser asi.

De un momento a otro vi que abrían la puerta de la azotea.

Ryusaki?- si era ella y venia con un computador en sus manos.

He... Creí que estaba vació, lo siento- dijo ella mirando fijamente. ¿No tartamudeo?

¿Estas bien?- esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

Si por que, ¿me ves algo malo?- dijo ella observándose y luego me miró de una forma muy sexy. ¿Ryusaki? Luego movió frenéticamente su cabeza y dijo.

He..esto..los siento, perdón- hizo una reverencia y corrió escaleras abajo. En su escape se le callo algo.

Un mp3... tiene escrito algo… Sakura?.. ¿ese no es el nombre de la chica de la fiesta?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ciao!!!. Como están mis queridísimas lectoras.? No saben cuan feliz estoy de todos los comentarios que me han dejado. Se que no son tantos pero yo estaré feliz .Como creen que va mi historia? Le va gustando?. Cualquier duda pregunten.

No se si se dieron cuenta pero odio el rosado( sin ofender a las que les gusta) por lo tanto, le hice lo mismo a Sakuno.

Cap.7 : archivos sin terminar:

(adelanto)

Aquí sale mi nombre y el de mi padre… de que es esta lista?- decía un Ryoma confundido…


	7. archivos son terminar

**Los personajes de prince of tennis no **** me pertenecen, al igual que los personajes de crepúsculo. Solo los tome prestado para recrear mis locas ensoñaciones. **

**Cap. 7: Archivos sin terminar**.

He..esto..los siento, perdón- hizo una reverencia y corrió escaleras abajo. En su escape se le callo algo.

Un mp3... tiene escrito algo… Sakura?.. ¿ese no es el nombre de la chica de la fiesta?.

Me lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y baje a el aula, me tocaba historia.

Hay estaba Sakuno en su asiento, paresia alterada por algo. ¿estará buscando su mp3?¿ se lo entrego?

Sakuno cuéntame, ¿es linda la ciudad de Osaka?- le peguntaba Osakada.

Si es muy lindo. Y el mar también- dijo ella sonriendo. Comencé a sacar mi cuaderno.

Viste a la nueva entrenadora, párese modelo- se había acercado Yuosuma, un compañero de curso.

He…si la vi… es mi hermana Yuosuma- escuche que Sakuno decía tranquilamente.

Tu hermana,… PERDON…!!! No se parecen mucho, ¿y la profesora Ryusaki?- pregunto el.

Bueno ella… tomara unas vacaciones, por ahora serán permanentes pero estoy segura que cambiara de opinión- me voltee a mirarla, ella era muy guapa, cruzamos miradas.

Todos tomen sus asientos correspondientes- escuche que decía la profesoraMª Jessica C. ( N.A: es el verdadero nombre de mi profe de historia).

He Sakuno, has llegado- dijo la profesora acercándose a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, Ryusaki se llevaba muy bien con ella.

Si profe, llegue con mi hermana, estoy segura que se llevara muy bien con ella- dijo eso la hermosa voz de mi princesa..¿mi princesa?.

Empezaremos la clase con…- dijo la Prof.

Comenzó a sonar un celular, bring me to life?. Todos volteamos a mirar a Sakuno.

Eh… lo siento profesora.¿le importa si salgo a contestar?- dijo ella sonriendo.

No. Salga no hay problema- dijo la profe. Todos quedamos impresionados. Las reglas del establecimientos eran estrictas, si un celular interrumpía la clases era retirado y además te mandaban a inspectoría. Ahora la profesora además de no obedecer a estas reglas la dejo salir para que contestara. Es un poco injusto…

//// a fuera con Sakuno////

Si se me ha caído- dije con mucho espanto- que contenía el mp3, no lo alcancé a ver.

Tenía la lista de los invitados para la fiesta de bienvenida. Devias verlo para que ubicaras a alguno de los mas importantes.

Ósea que no tenia nada que me delatara como presidenta?- dije ya un poco mas tranquila.

Mas o menos, tenia escrito "Sakura" y además tiene una lista de una fiesta exclusiva- dijo mi abuela Elizabeth- piensa… que arias tu con esa lista?, solo esperamos que la persona que la encontró no se allá dado cuenta de que te le callo a ti.

Si, OK, adiós abuela… perdón, abuelita- huf… - nos vemos mas tarde.

Corte y volví a entrar en el aula. Todos me quedaron mirando. Definitivamente mi objetivo de pasar desapercibida no estaba funcionando, iba a comenzar de nuevo, espero que esta vez me funcione.

Luego toco la hora del almuerzo. Ahora me tocaba revisar la propuestas de los nuevos productos.

Sakuno vamos a almorzar, me tienes que contar todo- mi amiga me tomo del brazo. Debía pensar algo rápido para deshacerme de mi amiga. Sonaba cruel pero era necesario.

Haaa!!. Me duele mucho- me apreté el estomago y puse cara de sufrimiento.

Que te ocurre Sakuno???- pegunto mi amiga muy preocupada.- profesora Sakuno no se siente bien!!!

Escuche que gritaba mi amiga.

Llévenla a enfermería- me llevaron a enfermería, echaron cuando llegamos a ala enfermería la desalojaron ya que me acompaño la mitad del curso. La enfermera me miro y me dijo ¿que te duele?. Me senté en la cama sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

Nada- dije cínicamente- solo necesitaba deshacerme de ellos. ¿Me ayuda a irme?

La enfermera suspiro y dijo que si. Me mosto otra salida y corrí por el patio a tomar mi mochila.

Cuando iba corriendo para salir del colegio hablaba por teléfono.

Si ven a buscarme pronto- dije por el teléfono.- NOW!!!!

Ryusaki estas bien?- Ho… creo que alguien si me siguió. Voltee lentamente y cambie mi expresión de enojo en mi rostro y puse una cara de inocencia.

Si, estoy bien- dije sonriendo tímidamente, este chico tenía los ojos mas hermosos que allá visto en mi vida.

No que ibas a enfermería?- me examino con una mirada acusadora. Rin….Rin...Rin... sonó mi agenda electrónica.

Disculpa- dije mientras saca mi agenda, me sonroje un poco al sentir los ojos de Ryoma posados en mi, solo un poco.

Lo sentimos señorita presidenta pero hay cambios en su agenda.

De 15:00 a 20:00 debe ir con Alice a ver la pasarela y probarse el vestuario. Pasaran por usted.

Puse cara de sufrimiento. Se me había olvidado por completo el desfile de Alice.

Estas bien Ryusaki?- dijo el- ¿te veo distinta?

Se acerco a mi y me toco la frente para ver si no tenia fiebre.

Estoy, bien- le quite su mano con bastante dificultad, me encantaba tener su mano en mi piel, ¡concéntrate!

Me tengo que ir Ryoma- kun , un familiar necesita mi ayuda urgente- me despedí con una reverencia y camine hacia la salida del colegio.

Iba caminando y llego un Porsche amarillo hermoso, me toco la bocina y era Alice.

Vamos sube, o llegaremos tarde!- escuche la chillona voz de Alice.

Llegamos a un teatro muy grande y había una pasarela de color negro muy larga. Yo abriría el desfile no debía caerme y me pondría tacones algo grandes ya que soy algo baja.

Eran vestidos de fiesta. De eso se trataba el desfile y yo ocuparía uno. Era de color gris con brillos muy apretado. Estaba conformado por guinchas de telas. Tenia unas cuantas cadenas con diamantes y unas zapatos también con diamantes incrustados en sus correas. Me sentía muy extraña por que lo miraba y era corto.

Había muchas modelos muy guapas y yo ahí con ropa de colegio y con el cabello lago!!. Entre al probador me coloque el vestido y me quedaba muy bien, me gustaba.

Me senté en maquillaje me quitaron las extensiones. Me alisaron mucho el cabello y me pintaron los ojos bien negros. Me coloque mis lentes de contacto. Me veía bien. Resaltaban mucho mis ojos.

Camine por la pasarela. Seria, imponente!.estuve practicando mucho rato hasta que logre llegar hasta el fin de la pasarela sin caerme ni que se me movieran los tobillos.

Ahora solo quería ir a casa y dormir. Mañana no asistiría a clases. Aunque el desfile es por la noche nosotras debemos ir por la mañana.

/// al día siguiente///

Estaba todo listo, faltaban solo minutos para que yo pisara la pasarela. Debo admitirlo, ESTABA DEMASIADO NERVIOSA, me llegaba a equivocar y mi reputación caía. La reputación que tanto me ha costado formar. Comenzó a sonar el remix de música del desfile en la cual destacaba black eyed piece- boom boom poow.

Camine y veía muchos fleches de las miles de cámaras, me sentía extraña. Pose, me voltee y seguí caminando de vuelta, paso otra modelo por mi lado. Corrí a cambiarme porque debía modela otra ropa. Un traje muy parecido al primero pero rosado, con una cola de gasas de tela y con una falda de gasas de tela rosada. Iban en la mitad del desfile y volví a salir. Esta vez camine mucho mas segura, mire a delante y vi a Susuke, no estoy segura de si era el por que voltee para devolverme.

/// Con Ryoma///

Decidí no entregarle el mp3 a Ryusaki, llegue a mi casa. Saque el Notbook y conecte el MP3. había un archivo Adobe Reader 8, lo abrí y decía:

_Lista de invitados(__archivos modificables a asistencia)_ abajo salía el selló de Shankobits, y había una lista moderadamente larga. La primera que abrí, tenia como sub. titulo empresarios, y buscando hacia abajo salía el nombre de mi padre y mi madre.

Abrí el otro archivo y decía, hijos y amigos jóvenes de empresarios. Busque y busque, salía en la lista Susuke y sus dos hermanos y un poco más abajo salía yo y mi hermano.

¿Yo estaba en esa lista? ¿Que hacia Sakuno con esta lista, ni siquiera ella salía? ¿ y si la invito? De todas formas sobra una entrada, mi hermano no ira. Luego recordé algo…

Maldita apuesta. No logre besar a la nueva entrenadora y tuve que ir a un desfile de modas. Susuke quería ir a ver los vestidos y habían dicho que su familia era socia de la empresa Shankobits y quería ver a la presidenta. Cuando comenzó habían muchos flash de cámaras y salio ella. Sakura, la linda Sakura. Debía admitirlo era muy guapa.

Es guapa no lo crees Ryoma- dijo Susuke, lo mire y estoy casi seguro de que tenia la misma cara de embobado que la mía.

mmm- fue lo único que dije, ya que no estaba de humor para mentir.

Cuando salio por segunda vez la mire mas detenida mente, ella paresia mas segura, con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos labios. Pero… esos labios.

Se me vino a la mente la cara de Sakuno, en la Azotea y esa mirada sexy. Se paresen mucho.

De todas formas en imposible, Sakuno es distinta y no tiene un cuerpo tan formado como la de esta modelo y Sakuno tiene el pelo largo y esta modelo tiene el pelo corto.

Ryoma este Sábado es la fiesta que dará la empresa y tengo entradas de mas ¿ quieres ir?- me pregunto Susuke.

Ya tengo entrada y una entrada de más, si mi padre no va 2 entradas mas pero dudo que mi pade no valla- dije serio.

A mi me sobran dos entradas, entonces iras Echizen, te has convencido- dijo Susuke en u tono de diversión, a mi no me causaba ninguna gracia.

Luego de eso salio la diseñadora con Sakura Shankobits a su lado derecho y una rubia hermosa (pero no para mi gusto) a su izquierda saludo y se fue.

Debo aceptarlo me gusto el desfile.

/// Con sakuno, ya en su casa///

Me encanto el desfile, me enviaron las fotos para ver y me gustaron. Llego Mauro y me felicito pero dijo el que me vio rellenita así que, Salí a correr por la noche con Mauro. Su compañía era muy agradable. Después me fui a dormir, ya no daba mas y mañana tenia un examen de historia que entretenido.

……. Pasaron los días muy rápido y ya estábamos a sábado….

Estaba vestida con una falda bolsa y una pollera gris y una chaqueta con muchos cierres de color negro. Estaba en la empresa mirando unas cuantas fotos de las personas que asistirían a la fiesta (había aparecido mi mp3 en mi casillero al día siguiente, ¿alguien vio que se me cacho a mi?). Tocaron la puerta de mi oficina. Me extraño ya que mi secretaria no me aviso.

Adelante- dije con voz amable.

Permiso, señorota presidenta- entro un chico de unos 21 años vestido de jeans negros y una camisa negra media abierta, tenia cabello oscuro y algo largo, me iso una reverencia.

Me pare, le hice una reverencia y luego estreche su mano- siéntese- le dije

En que le ayudo ¿señor?- no sabia su nombre.

Yang Lee, y yo soy un entrenador de artes marciales- dijo el explicándome- me pidieron que la entrenara- fue directo al grano.

Aprender artes marciales, ¿yo?- dije con espanto.

Si por supuesto usted- dijo el.

Y cuando son las clases- debía saber, estaba segura que no podría oponerme y debía ajustar mí apretada agenda.

Que le párese los sábados y los domingos por la mañana- dijo el. Me acorde que los domingos por la mañana entrenaba con Ryoma.

Y si fuera los sábados y domingos por la tarde?- pregunte.

Si me párese bien- iba parándose.

Tiene invitación a mi fiesta?- quería que estuviera en mi fiesta para conocer mas de el, no solo su nombre.

No- dijo el un poco apenado.

Le importa si lo invito, es para hoy en la noche- dije sonriendo.

No tengo ropa para una fiesta- dijo el

No se preocupe, yo se la doy- se me había ocurrido una idea, así no me sentiría tan solita, ni siquiera tocaría el violín*.

Pasaron las horas muy rápido. Me metí en un vestido rojo pasión. Era de corsé y lago hasta abajo y grande. Lo ame cuando lo vi. Yang se vistió de un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja. El seria mi pareja para la fiesta. Sabia que desentonábamos pero no me importaba. Ya que Alice estaba con su novio Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y Arímis con Mauro.

La fiesta era en mi casa, dentro, en el salón de baile. Esta hermosamente decorado con colores rojos y negros. Me subí al escenario y salude.

Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a mi morada y espero que disfruten esta velada, Mi nombre es Sakura Shankobits y oficialmente soy la nueva Presidenta de la empresa Shankobits- no saben cuantas veces practique esto, siempre decía Sakuno Ryusaki, estoy salvada, lo dije bien.

Baje del escenario y el pianista comenzó a tocar una que otra canción. Unos empresarios se acercaron a saludarme y darme la bienvenida.

Hasta que lo vi, vi a una persona que nunca creí que vería.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*tocar el violín: para las que no saben es una expresión que se da cuando uno es la tercera persona en una pareja de dos.

Que les párese???. Va bien. En el otro capitulo viene la fiesta de bienvenida, viene una petición de una lectora!!!!!. Ryoma abra invitado a Sakuno o ¿no?. ¿Qué le abra dicho ella? Cuídense…. Ciao!!


	8. Fiesta de Bienvenida

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**

Cap 8: Fiesta de bienvenida

Pensé durante toda la semana en invitar o no a Ryusaki pero paresia muy distraída. Luego recordé a Sakura. ¿ de verdad quería estar allí con Sakuno mientras estuviera Sakura? ( NA: Ryoma si quieres, te conviene!!!).

No, no quería, era un egoísta, ya no lo niego, lo acepto. Me gusta Ryuzaki pero también me gusta la chica Shankobits.

Le regale la entrada a Momo, me lo agradeció. Susuke le dio sus dos entradas restantes a Eiji y Oichi y Kawamura (la otra entrada es de la Mama de Susuke). Y dos días antes papa y mama dijeron que debían viaja a Estados Unidos a ve una cosa, la verdad no los escuche así que no se a que fueron.

Me dieron las otras dos entradas y se las di a Sadasharu y a "Mamuchi". Al fin y al cabo íbamos todos menos Tezuka que estaba en Alemania.

Me metí en un esmoquin negro con unos pantalones negros con rallas verticales de color gris. Una blusa blanca y una corbata gris.

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta. Estaba todo iluminado con lámparas chinas. Era un patio jugante y hermoso, llegamos a una mansión. Entramos y era gigante. Después de un rato hubo silencio y apareció ella. Una linda chica en un vestido rojo. Se presento y su voz me encanto, la voz de una princesa…¿ princesa?, no que Sakuno era mi Princesa. Pero sus voces se parecen mucho, son celestiales. Bajo del escenario y comenzaron a felicitarla.

Susuke y yo como representes de nuestros padres fuimos a saludarla. Nos acercamos, y ella quedo petrificada, tenía una cara de asombro en su rostro que no tenía precio. Creo que me dolió un poco.

Hola, mi nombre es Susuke Fuji un gusto conocerla, y felicitaciones- Fuji me gano, y la saludo con un beso en su mano; ella se sonrojo.

Hola yo soy Ryoma Echizen, un gusto- le hice una reverencia- ¿la he visto en otra parte?.

Ella se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a mover sus dedos, me acorde de Sakuno luego, miro asía un lado y vi a la chica rubia del desfile. Sakura volteo a mirarme y su cara cambio.

No, yo que recuerde no, ¿en donde me ha visto?- dijo ella con voz seductora.

Creo que en una fiesta de las vegas, usted no bailaba y no hablaba ingles- dije yo siguiéndole el juego de las miadas sexys, y Susuke intervino.

Que se siente ser Presidenta, tan joven?- tenia unas ganas de golpear a Fuji.

En realidad estresante pero me acostumbro- dijo la linda chica regalándole una sonrisa tierna a Susuke.

Ya terminaste la escuela?- Pregunto Susuke, es cierto ella solo tenia 16 años.

Si, estudiaba todos los veranos con tutores- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza y de nuevo, Sakuno en mi cabeza, ¿por que? ¿por que no la puedo sacar de mi mente?. Recordé que Ryuzaki menciono una vez que no podía ir a mis partidos porque debía estudiar.

Tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle sobre Sakuno, a lo mejor la conocía, pero había algo mas que me inquietaba. Sus hermosos labio que ahora estaban carmesí por el labial. Deseaba quitarle ese labial de sus labios.

Quieres baila conmigo.??- de verdad esas palabras salieron de mis labios?.

Comenzó a sonar River flows in you de Yiruma. Ella movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación. La tome de la mano y la corrí mas a la pista de baile, tome su mano y su cintura con delicadeza, como si ella fuera de porcelana. Comencé a mirla y sus ojos grises me hipnotizaban. Dábamos vueltas y vueltas por la pista, nadie pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

Seño Echizen usted cuantos años tiene?- rayos, acabo de cae en la cuenta de que ella es mayo que yo.

13 años- dije con tristeza.

Estaba segura de que usted tenia mas, unos 15 pensé que tenia- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¿La he decepcionado?- le sonreí..¿sonreí?

No, en absoluto-dijo ella, luego suspiro- usted esta saliendo con alguien?.

_Sakuno…Sakuno…Sakuno…Sakuno…Sakuno…Sakuno…Sakuno._

Escuchaba en mi cabeza que una pequeña voz me decía.

No- dije apenas

No le puedo creer, pero mas de alguien debe de estar detrás de usted ¿verdad?- esta chica me quiere torturar.

No lo se- respondí fríamente.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, era Susuke.

Le quito a su pareja por u momento- y tomo a Sakura y fue a danzar a otra parte.

Camine fuera del palacio. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por esta chica? ¿ Sigo amando a Sakuno?. Esa respuesta si la tenia y era sencilla.

POR SUPUESTO QUE AUN LA AMO.

Pasee por el hermoso jardín que poseía este palacio. Y sentí una voz muy familiar, la escuche muy nítidamente.

Ryoma?- era mi princesa!, era mi Sakuno!.

Sakuno??- dije mientas me volteaba y vi a una chica de vestido rojo.

Sakuno, quien es sakuno?´- el rostro de Sakura paresia iluminado de felicidad, no comprendí.

Nadie, tu no la conoces- dije algo frió.

Ah- dijo ella y quedamos en un silenció algo incomodo.

Juegas tenis?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

No, pero debo aprende para fin de mes, ya que tendré un partido amistoso con un señor llamado Kentaro ¿te suena?- kentaro…kentaro…no.

No, para nada, ¿y quien te enseñara?- quería saber.

Por ahora no lo se, mi Abuela me dirá mañana yo creo- dijo ella una gran expresión de duda.

No crees que es hermoso el cielo?- pregunto ella.

Si- dije mientras miaba al cielo, de repente voltee a mirarla y ella también me miro.

Mire sus ojos gris, luego sus labios. Me acerque mas a ella… sentía su aroma. Sentía su respiración, ella cerro sus hermosos ojos, eso significaba que quería que siguiera. Me acerque mas, rozaban nuestras narices, cerré mis ojos y toque. Toque la fruta prohibida. Toque esos labios color carmesí. Eran exquisitos. Nuestro beso cada vez aumentaba mas. Ella paso sus manos por mi nuca y yo tome su cintura. Intensificamos mas el beso. Sus labios eran tan calidos, eran muy exquisitos. Nos separamos por la maldita necesitad de aire, pero de todas formas no deje su cintura.

De repente ella abrió los ojos me miro y se puso roja!!!, se alejo de mi y pidió disculpas y corrió. Corrió y la perdí de vista.

No me había dado cuenta como había pasado el tiempo y los adultos ya se iban. Comenzaría la fiesta de jóvenes.

Llego una D.j. Era esa rubia del desfile. Puso música tecno y dijo.

Prepárense chicos solteros!!!, prepárense chicas solteras!!!- todos gritaron, y se bajaron las luces solo se veía el escenario.

Esto no es apto para cardiacos!!!- mas gritaron.

Aquí esta Sakura y Mauro"!!!- dijo ella y sonó una música muy sexy.

Apareció en el escenario un chico de tez oscura muy musculoso, sin pollera pero con pantalones de taje con una humita en el cuello. Y traía del brazo a Sakura con un vestido de gasas negro, con un corsé de gasas. Una falda de gasas de tela negra muy coto y muy volátil, con una larga cola negra, con muchas cadenas que brillaban. Sus ojos estaban pintados negro y traía unos rulos alborotados. Escuche como todos gritaban!!!.

Comenzaron a bailar en el escenario y era imposible no excitarse con el cuerpo de esa chica, porque era una chica ni siquiera una mujer.

Luego bajo del escenario y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Muchos chicos se acercaron a ella para bailar, casi ni se le veía y decidí no torturarme mas he irme. Ella era hermosa pero nunca seria para mi.

Iba ya saliendo de la Mancion Shankonits y sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo.

No te gusto como me veo?- dijo su hermosa voz- ¿por eso te vas?.

No, te ves preciosa- dije de la forma mas sincera que pude y luego mire sus ojos. Parecían tristes.

Es verdad, te ves muy hermosa, tanto así que por la seguridad de ambos sera mejo que me valla- demasiada honestidad.

Ok, espero verte pronto- dijo ella y camino de vuelta a la mansión.

Volvi a Casa…

//// Con sakuno////.

No lo podía creer, primero Ryoma me besa ( mi primer beso), y después me dice que soy preciosa pero, el gran problema es que no me lo dice a mi sino que a Sakura.

Es injusto, yo lo amo y el se enamora de otra persona; siempre he estado con el y ahora mostrándome de otra forma me ama… NO ES JUSTO!!!.

Sin notarlo empecé a llorar, nuevamente botaba lagrimas de mis ojos por él. Comencé a creer que este cambio era para mejor, pero párese que no.

Una presidenta como tu no debe llorar ¿ que te ocurre?- era una voz que me entregaba mucha paz.

Nada- dije yo restregándome los ojos.

Sabes cual es la mejor cura para la pena?_ me dijo el lindo chico de ojos azules.

No, no se cual es la cura- dije ya sumida en ese mar azul.

Esto- dicho aquello se acercó y me besó apasionadamente; no lo vi venir en absoluto. Luego me deje llevar y cerré los ojos. Sus labios no encajaban a la perfección como los de Ryoma peo de todas formas encajaban. Me encanto ese beso.

Te has curado?- nos separamos por aire, Susuke me susurró al oído esas palabras. Yo era Sakura Y Sakura no tenia por que ser fiel a una persona, ni siquiera estoy saliendo con alguien.

Sabes, ceo que aun no me he curado- dije con una sonrisa picara. El volvió a besarme y esta ves se intensifico más. Sentía como mi cuerpo ardía. Era una locura. Sabia que esto no debía llegar a mas así que lo invite a bailar.

Pase toda la noche bailando con Susuke, era muy amable, después baile con Yang quien me comento que mañana comenzábamos y si quería sobrevivir debía dormir.

Apele diciendo que el tampoco a dormido y el me dijo que el no siempre lo necetaba. Así que baile intensamente con Yang tratando de convencerlo con mis movimientos de que no empezáramos mañana. Acabo la fiesta todos se fueron. Yang se quedaría en mi casa con Mauro y Arímis. Cuando iba saliendo del baño Yang se acerco a mi y me susurro.

Me encanto bailar contigo pero, aprendí a no caer en la tentación del cuerpo de una mujer- me imagine que sonreía- que tengas una linda noche. Me moria de frustacion, me fui a dormir con pasos sonoros.

Sentí el molesto despertador y lo apague… 5 minutos mas…. Es domingo!!!

/// Con Ryoma///.

Ho no voy tarde y debo entrenar a Ryuzaki. Corría por las caches para llegar a tiempo. Iba entrando a las canchas y vi a lo lejos a Ryuzaki y sus trenzas moviéndose de un lugar a otro. También venia tarde ye so es rao en ella.

Cuando llego jadeando me saludo-

Hola Ryoma-kun- dijo ella con su tierna voz pero no me miro.

Hola- dije fríamente. Caminamos asía las canchas. Entre a mi lado de la cancha y la mie a ella del otro lado de la red. Tenia las mismas ojeras que yo. De haberme trasnochado, peo las de ella eran mas marcadas.

Tomo la raqueta y por el sol algo destecho, un brazalete, lo mire y era de las mismas piedras que tenia el vestido negro de Sakura. Sakuno también se percato que brillaba y lo tapo con su mano. Estoy seguro que es confidencia.

///Sakuno///.

Lo siento- dije eso corrí a i bolso y guarde el brazalete. No se como se me olvido quitármelo. Toque mi cuello para saber si también tenia el collar pero no.

Volví a caminar, lo mire y tenia la misma cara que siempre me mostraba.

POR QUE RYOMA, POR QUE??. POR QUE A SAKURA LA MIRAS DISTINTO?? POR QUE?? YO TE AMO, TE AMO ESTUPIDO TENISTA TE AMO!!!.

Ya no aguantaba mas…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Que les pareció…hu!!! Espero que les allá gustado de verdad. Sus comentarios me insitas a seguir…. Bueno eso. Es mi primera vez que describo un beso, soy novata recuerden, no sean tan duras conmigo… T.T

Gracias por todo.

CIAO!!!


	9. la llamada

**Prince of tennis no me**** pertenece****. ****Solo ocupo sus personajes, la trama es mía. Ha! Tampoco los personajes de Crepúsculo. ^^ (aunque aparezcan poquito)**

_**Capitulo 9: La Llamada**_

POR QUE RYOMA, POR QUE??. POR QUE A SAKURA LA MIRAS DISTINTO?? POR QUE?? YO TE AMO, TE AMO ESTUPIDO TENISTA TE AMO!!!.

Ya no aguantaba mas…..

Era lo que mas deseaba decirle pero me contuve, recordando que podía vengarme. Podía lograr vengarme de el. Ahora Sakura Shankobits estaba saliendo con Susuke Fuji. Era una gran locura esto, peo era la realidad de tener doble vida. Arímis me advirtió, diciendo que Susuke era demasiado inteligente; que podía llegar a percatarse. Lo sabia y lo tendría presente, yo no amaba a Susuke por supuesto que no lo amaba, pero de todas formas me iban a vincular con alguien y prefería elegirlo yo.

Entrenamos, intento explicarme todo. Estuve muy callada, evite su mirada completamente. De vez en cuando tocaba mis labios recordando el beso. Y luego me hundía en la tristeza y a rabia, la gran impotencia.

Después de despedirme de Ryoma-kun, me fui a mi casa tire todo a la entada de la casa. Raqueta, bolso, todo!!!. Subí a mi habitación. Llene la tina y me que hay relajada. Luego me di cuenta de la pantalla que había a mi lado. En la pared.

Lo había visto en una propuesta. Eran los controles de una casa y de tu computador. Toque la pantalla y ingrese la clave (inevitable) accedí y vi mi horario. Según este horario iba 5 minutos tarde a mi clase de karate.

VOY TARDE!!!.

Salí de la tina y tome una salida de cancha blanca ajustada a mis piernas, una musculosa blanca y zapatillas blancas. Amarre mi cabello, era mas fácil ya que estaba corto. Me dio lo mismo que estuviera empapado y baje corriendo al patio.

Allí esta Yang calentando y dando saltos.

Disculpé la tardanza sensei- dije inclinándome.

Como castigo quiero que corra 5 veces de aquí a su habitación- dijo eso sin siquiera mírame. Que cosa mas latosa, correr, acabo de llegar de otro entrenamiento y quiere que corra mas­­­­­­!! (SENSEI ¡+%#&**^). Comencé a correr sin perder mas tiempo. Ya bastante cansada ,el dijo que comenzaríamos a relajarnos.

El ambiente tranquilo de mi patio era genial, escuchaba la caída de agua, de una cascada artificial y el verde del ceded y los árboles me tranquilizaban pero como todo no es perfecto fui interrumpida por mi famoso célula que esta en mi banano.

Yang lo saco y lo destruyó. Quede atónita. Lo rompió con la mano!!! Mi celular!!!!

Pero…- fue lo único que logre articular. Que cosa mas desastrosa!!

Sin distracciones- dijo el corrigiendo mi postura. Estuvo enseñando a espira y como expulsar mi Chi. No lo comprendí del todo pero igual me salio bien. Al fin encontré un deporte que hacia bien. Las artes marciales.

Entre a la casa me duche rápidamente y me puse mi piyama de polar celeste. Baje a comer, deseaba dormir. Cene una comida italiana exquisita y Mauro me llevo al salón de baile.

Ya estaba completamente limpio, así que no era que tenía que limpiarlo. ¿Que será lo que quiere? Puso música muy movida.

Intenta seguirme- dijo el, realizando pasos de baile.

¿Cómo, quieres que baile?- estoy exhausta

Si, no quería que hicieras abdominales ni nada de eso hoy, hoy quería que quemaras tus grasas bailando- dijo el tomando mi mano y moviéndome como un muñeco sin vida.

Estoy cansada- dije con mucho pesar en mi voz.

Ya lo se, vamos a bailar poco y así duermes mejor-

Esto era HORIBLE, baile hasta las 8 y corrí a mi recamara para que nadie mas saliera con ningún entrenamiento. Me dormí enseguida, tal cual como dijo Mauro.

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi despertador, toque mi velador pata encontrar el despertador, no estaba allí y sonaba una música en mi pieza, si no me equivoco era Untouched, The Victorias, mire la pantallita que estaba en mi cabecera y decía "Buenos Días, son las 6:30 a.m. y estamos a Lunes 2 de Agosto" mas abajo decía "ver mi horario" y "apagar la alarma".

Ya estábamos a Agosto y no me había ni siquiera percatado, cada vez faltaba menos para mi cumpleaños, cada vez faltaba menos para desaparecer.

Coloque la opción de ver mi horario ya que la música me animaba

Horario día lunes 2 de Agosto

colegio hasta las 3:30

ir a la oficina a la empresa por sección de fotos

reunión con el señor fuji a las 18:00

salida de compras con Tomoka Osakada

ir a casa

No se veía tan pesado el trabajo, apreté la sección de vestuario y salía lo que debía ponerme para hoy, amaba Alice, organizo mi armario para todos los días.

Tome la bolsa en la cual llevaba mi ropa de trabajo y me puse la de colegio. Coloque mis extensión, apague el despertador y baje a desayunar.

Cuando baje no había nadie abajo, era todo silencio, me prepare un café ya que me causo lastima despertar al cocinero por un café. Camine a la mampara de vidrio y la abrí, mientras soplaba mi café y lo bebía. El césped permanecía rociado y estaban apareciendo los rayos de sol lo que provocaba que todo el césped y flores de mi patio brillaran. El aire se sentía liviano y húmedo. Me sentía cansada pero esto me dio fuerzas.

Es un bello amanecer ¿no lo cree?- di un salto, alguien me susurro en mi oído**. No sentí a nadie bajar las escaleras!!!**

¡Pero como!…- me voltee y allí parado a lado mió esta Yang

Que limitados tienes tus sentido- dijo el sonriendo- jajajaja me recuerdas a mi hermana

¿a tu hermana? ¿me parezco a ella?-pegunte

No en tu físico si no que en tu personalidad, ella era muy alegre y humilde, aunque fuera una gran luchadora- dijo el mirando asía el vació, estaba claro que el estaba pensando.

Después de esa conversación quede pensativa. Mientras iba en el auto (ya que no me gusta la limosina), recordé que me estaba volviendo egocéntrica con el poder y el dinero que tenia. Siempre tuve este dinero y no lo ocupe, ¿por que ahora debo cambiar?, no quiero ser distinta. Se que Rosalie me enseño muchas cosas, pero no creo que yo debería seguirlas al pie de la letra. Creo que tendré que crear mi propia identidad empresarial.

Llegue al colegio temprano así que llegue a la entrada del colegio en auto. Camine asía la biblioteca, era un lugar tan grande y tan silencioso que nadie se percataba de mi presencia.

Abri las grandes puertas de la biblioteca y entre, no había nadie solo la recepcionista que me saludo. Camine entre los estantes mirando los libros sin toma atención, uno me llamo la atención "orgullo y prejuicio", justo antes de tomarlo vibró mi celular. Corrí al baño de la biblioteca y saque mi celular, no era el mió era el de Sakura y en la pantalla decía novio Susuke.

Alo?- salude, ya sabiendo quien era.

Hola mi vida ¿como estas?- me saludo su tierna voz.

He..yo muy bien ¿y tu?- no sabia que mas decirle

Bien, sabes quería invitarte a comer hoy, ¿te parece?- huí… que hago,

No lo se, tengo muchísimo trabajo- era la mismísima verdad.

Ho- dijo el muy decepcionado

¿Y tu donde estas?- para salir con otro tema

En mi colegio, en la biblioteca- ¡en la biblioteca!

Ha, ¿y que libro miras?- si sabia que libro miraba, sabría su ubicación y saldría por otro lado.

En clásicosr- dijo el feliz- busco el libro Romeo y Julieta, pero solo he visto Orgullo y Prejuicio.

¿Y para que quieres Romeo y Julieta?- es muy de mujer

Para una amiga, ella se llama Sakuno y estoy seguro de que le gustara ese libro ¿Qué crees tu?- aria mi trabajo mas fácil.

No lo creo Amor (que me cuesta que salga esa palabra), ¿Por qué no le das Orgullo y Prejuicio?- esa área de la biblioteca estaba en el otro extremo del baño de mujeres y Romeo y Julieta al frente mió.

Gran idea, gracias, te llamo luego para ponernos de acuerdo con la salida ¿te párese?- dijo el

Si claro- apenas colgó Salí sigilosamente del baño y me asome a los estantes y corrí asía la salida. Me fui a sentar a unas bancas cerca de las cachas de tenis. Vi como Arímis se me acercaba, traía una carpeta.

Hola, ¿como va tu día?- pregunto, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado

Bien, asta ahora- mire la carpeta negra y tenia el logotipo de shankobits- ¿y eso?

Es una carpeta de fotos de las personas mas importantes de la empresa, estas fotos salen en una revista, quiero que las mires y te hagas una idea de las fotos que te tomaran hoy- se me había olvidado.

OK- la mire y sonreí, pero ella no me miro a mi y de igual forma sonrió

Bueno te dejo sola, disfruta de tu día- salio con la sonrisa gravada en la cara. Voltee a mirar a quien o que era lo que tanto miraba y vi a Ryoma-kun caminando con los ojos cerrados asía mi. Decidí pararme, no tenia ganas de mirarlo y menos aun gritarle.

Camine rápido ya que él al tener los ojos cerrados es mas distraído que con los ojos abiertos, ni siquiera notaria que pase por su lado.

Justo después de pasar por su lado sentí que me toman fuerte del brazo, lo que provoco que me volteara y mirara a la persona que me jalaba.

Esos ojos!; imposible resistirse. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. El me miraba y buscaba algo en mis ojos, luego me percate que su mirada demostraba tristeza, como si no hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. Me soltó y siguió caminado. En la forma en la cual me miro, me dolió, me dolió mucho. Cada vez me rompía mas y mas. ¿Acaso el quería matarme con su mirada?

Quede estática parada hay en el asfalto hasta que sonó mi celular (bring me to life)

//// con Ryoma///

No tengo idea de por que la tome, debí dejarla caminar en paz. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza y adoración asía mi. Me daba tanta pena no poder saber que es lo que ocurría en mi cabeza. No sabia a quien amaba si a Sakuno o a Sakura. Decidi soltarla y seguir caminando, no avance mucho hasta que escuche el sonido de su celular, era inconfundible, yo nunca pensé que le gustara ese tipo de música. Ella dejo que sonara y luego lo contesto. Me escondí tras un árbol, ella debe de pensar que yo ya me he ido.

Ha, hola cariño- escuche que decía ella. ¿Cariño?

Mañana, a las 5 ¿te parece?- ella dijo muy dulcemente, ¿estará hablando con su novio?

Bueno, esta bien, pregúntale y luego me llamas cunado tengas la respuesta- dijo, luego escuche su tierna risa.

Si, yo igual te amo, adiós- esas simples palabras me mataron en vida. Siempre tuve ese temor y ahora estaba confirmado. Sakuno tenía novio y no era yo.

//// Por la tarde en los entrenamientos, pot. Sakuno///

El día en si no estaba tan largo, ya eran las 2:30 y luego me iría, solo veria los entrenamientos un poco mas.

Observaba como todos jugaban tan bien, hoy me dirían quien seria mi entrenador o entrenadora de tenis. Después de jugar , todos hablaban con todos y susuke me llamo.

Sakuno, mira te compré esto- me entrego un paquete -Mi novia me dijo que te gustaría- dijo el con su típica sonrisa.

¿Tu novia?, ¿tienes novia Fuji?- le pregunto Kawamura

Ha si, se me había olvidado contarles- dijo el rascando su cabeza

Gracias- le dije yo

De nada- dijo el

Podemos conocerla- dijo Eiji muy animado.

He, yo creo que si, mañana iríamos a comer, podían todos venir a cenar con nosotros- dijo el, huí esto se esta complicando, espero que no me invite a mi.

De verdad que entretenido- dijo oishi.

Sakuno, tu también puedes venir, estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con Sakura- dijo Susuke, houch!! Me invito.

¿Sakura?. ¿Sakura cuanto?- todos quedamos impresionados, Ryoma no había tomado atención, pero apenas escucho el nombre Sakura reacciono.

Sakura shankobits- dijo fuji como restregándoselo en la cara a Ryoma- ¿te acuerdas de ella?

Si- dijo el cortante- la recuerdo.

¿Ella no es la famosa empresaria mas Joven del Japón?- pregunto sadasharu, mientras anotaba en su libreta.

Si, ella misma- dijo el con una sonrisa tan tierna en la cara, que me dolía estar utilizándolo.

No te creo- dijo el Neko- ¿como?

La llamare para que veas que es cierto- dijo el. Saco su célula y marco los números y acerco el celular a su oído.

Comenzó a sonar un piano, una tocata era mi célula que sonaba. Todos me miraron. Yo saque mi celular y mire la pantalla. "novio, Susuke".

Susuke me miro, con una ceja alzada.

Alo- conteste el celular…….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ciao, ¿como están queridas lectoras?

No saben cuanto siento la demora de este capitulo, pero en estas semanas he estado muy ocupada, tanto por el colegio, como por scout (si soy y tengo cargo, así que mas trabajo aun) y además el hospital. De verdad los siento. Scout consume mucho tiempo libre que tengo y bueno, los exámenes médicos y bla bla bla…. No las aburro más.

Gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. Recuerden que cualquier cosa que quiera que aparezca en la historia me avisan, bueno eso.

Ha chicas para el próximo capitulo me gustaría que escucharan la canción YOU BELONG WHITH ME de TAYLOR SWIFT, y lean la letra en español, es importante.

Cuídense


	10. mi nuevo himno

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ninguno y esta historia no tiene ningún sentido de lucro es solo para entretener a mis lectoras**

Cap 10: mi Nuevo himno

Canción: You Belong With Me

Taylor Swift

Comenzó a sonar un piano, una tocata era mi célula que sonaba. Todos me miraron. Yo saque mi celular y mire la pantalla. "novio, Susuke".

Susuke me miro, con una ceja alzada.

Alo- conteste el celular, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el botón de cortar- abuela!! Hola ¿como esta?

Le hice una mueca en señal de que me iba mientras caminaba fuera de las canchas.

/// con Ryoma///

Que extraño, justo cuando Susuke llamo a Sakura sonó el celular de Sakuno (N.A: CUANTAS PRUEBAS MAS NECESITAS RYOMA PARA QUE ABRAS LOS OJOS!!!!)

Que extraño- dijo eiji- y, ¿te contestan?

No, me colgaron- dijo Susuke aun mirando asía donde había ido sakuno- llamare de nuevo….

Vi como de nuevo Susuke marcaba-

Hola, Amor – dijo Susuke.

Pásamela y te creo- dijo eiji… con una cara de estar desconfiando.

Cariño, te pasare a un amigo, no cree que estoy hablando contigo,- Susuke extendió el celular a Eiji.

Hola?- dijo Eiji- ¿Sakuno?

A lo siento, confundí tu voz con la de una amiga- paso un rato en el cual se suponía que hablaba Sakura- entonces es verdad, Wow que gran sorpresa… si ok te lo paso.

Eiji acercó el Teléfono Fuji.

…. Pues, Sakuno es… mira ¿te gustaría conocerla en persona?- dijo susuke- pues por lo mismo te llamaba, ¿te importa si van los chicos a cenar con nosotros?

///// Con Sakuno!////

No en absoluto- dije sonriendo- ¿vendrá la tal Sakuno?

_Dime que no susuke dime que no_

Si ella también vendrá-escuche que el decía

Ha, que bueno, oye por que no mejor vienen a mi casa y mi chef nos cocina, pregúntales que es lo que quieren comer- era mas fácil estar en mi territorio.

OK yo les preguntare- paso un rato y me dijo- ¿seria gran molestia que hubieran comidas del mundo?- dijo con una voz avergonzada.

No en absoluto, ¿le preguntaste a tu entrenadora si podías salir antes del entrenamiento?- le pregunte

No… se me había olvidado- dijo el con su tierna vos.

Me la pasas, yo le pregunto ok?- dije con mucha confianza.

He…si- escuche como susuke llamaba a Arimis- aquí esta.

Alo-dijo si voz aguantando una risa.

No te rías y sálvame, estoy detrás de unos árboles, mañana los chicos vendrán a comer necesito que los chamulles y metas un pretexto para que yo, Sakuno no tenga por que ir OK, te lo dejo- dije apresuradamente.

A que hora irán- pregunto ella seria simulando enojo, sabia que lo simulaba porque la estaba mirando.

A las 5 de la tarde, cuídate chao, pásame a Susuke- dije de una vez ,estaba segura que Arimis luego explotaría en risas y me apuntaría con el dedo.

Si, no hay problema, adiós- dijo ella

Y en que quedaron- dijo susuke, lo mire entre los árboles y me daba la espalda

Que si vendrán, nos vemos luego- dije, - vendrán a buscarlos después de clases

Chao- dijo el y sentí el ruido de un beso, que tierno!!!

Ahora debía pensar, regreso donde los chicos o no????.....NOOO!!. mejor irme luego. Además tenia la reunión con el padre de Susuke.

//// con Ryoma////

La entrenadora hablo con Sakura,¿Qué le habrá dicho?

OK chicos me han quitado un peso de encima- dijo ella

Por que entrenadora- pregunto Kawamura

Por que mañana teníamos que ir al medico a las 5 de la tarde- dijo ella

Teníamos?- pregunte

Si, yo y Sakuno- dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente.

Sakuno esta enferma- pegunte automáticamente- de nuevo….

Yo no quería que volviera a desaparecer por semanas

He…- la entrenadora me miro sorprendida y luego sonrío maniáticamente- no solo vamos a ver al doctor para saber si ella esta embarazada o el test que hizo estaba malo.

QUE!!!- todos gritamos al unísono, Sakuno embarazada???, y lo peor, su hermana lo decía de una forma demasiado pacifica.

E..e..ell..ella esta?- pregunto Eiji con su cara en blanco y una gran gotita

No estamos seguras- dijo ella de una forma muy triunfal- repito, gracias por salvarme, hubiera tenido que pedir permiso

Luego de eso ella se fue triunfante. Todos nos miramos y el primero en reacciona fue Susuke.

Que sorpresa, nosotros que pensamos que Sakuno era un Ángel- puso su típica sonrisa

Hmn- dije yo y me fui, tape mi cara con mi gorra y metí mis manos a los bolsillos, si tenia suerte la alcanzaba.

Después de salir de la vista de mis compañeros, corrí para ver si la veía, y nada!!!. DONDE SE METIO!!. Corri a la salida, esperando verla. Solo vi a la entrenadora Ryuzaki subir a un ronn escorpión de color concho vino.

///con Sakuno///

Arímis subió a mí auto y nos fuimos juntas a la casa. Ella se encargaría de organizar la cena. Yo me cambie de ropa y me pinte. Ya era tarde así que me puse una chaqueta blanca y me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Con unos guantes plateados y una cartera de de igual color. También me coloque una boina blanca u unos zapatos de taco moderado y en punta. Me veía muy bien, ha y por supuesto, mi cabello corto; esta vez mi rulos estaban bien formados y caían en cascadas.

Me subía mi auto y el chofer condujo asía la empresa, debía lograr convence a este seño de que entregué una gran cantidad de dinero para un proyecto. Se que será complicado pero lo lograre.

/// con Ryoma///

Ya no sabia que pensar de Sakuno. Embarazada… pero…¿de quien?. Es lo que mas me atormentaba. No me percate que salía con alguien, me nos que le gustaba otra persona… ¿esa persona sabrá que ella esta embarazada?!mas le vale que no la allá abandonado por eso!. O no que digo, estoy empezando a creer que es verdad lo del embarazo.

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo alguno, lo único que quería era ver a Sakuno, lo único que deseaba era preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. Esos test de embarazo nunca fallan. Es una pena, ella es muy joven. Que cosas digo me engaño a mi mismo, ¡ me da pena que yo no sea el padre!

Con esa mentalidad y en ese transe en cual yo estaba sumido, choque… choque con alguien.

Lo siento- no tenia humor para paliar con nadie, estaba triste

No importa Ryoma-kun- dijo su linda y angelical voz.

Sakuno?-pregunte y levante la mirada, si era ella y me sonreía- lo siento, Ryuzaki

No importa, de verdad- dijo ella, luego mire su vientre, llevaba una camiseta holgada, no podía ver si tenia guatita.

Ryuzaki tu…- no me salían las palabras de mi boca- estas bien?

He yo…- ella pensó y puso su dedo en su labio superior- SI! Por que¿?

Pues por… tu sabes…tu- no imposible no podía- eh esto…

Ya estaba comenzando a dudar, no sabia que decirle. Aunque agradezco a los dioses que trajeron a Sakuno frente a mi, pero de que forma le decía que tendría mi apoyo …

Sakuno tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le dije directamente y muy bajito para que solamente ella oyera.

He si claro- dijo ella desconcertada- gracias!

/// con Sakuno///

No entendía por que Ryoma me decía estas cosas, de verdad que no entendía. Ya no queria mas compras. Tomoka estaba emocionada por que luego abría una fiesta de una compañera de curso y quería un vestido sexy. Se compro uno rojo muy corto, yo no podría ir a una fiesta así.

Me debo ir, nos vemos mañana- dijo Ryoma, antes de irse se volteo y me miro a los ojos- por favor dime como te fue en el medico.

Si claro- le dije yo… pero ¿medico?

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas más por el centro comercial me fui a casa.

Sakuno la cena esta lista baja a comer- escuche que me gritaba Arimis de la parte e debajo de mi casa. Me quite las extensiones y moví mi cabello, lo deje totalmente enredado y baje.

Era comida japonesa. Miam.. que rico.

Sakuno ya sabes quien será tu entrenador- dijo Arimis totalmente emocionada.

Quien?- yo estaba muy intrigada.

Pues se llama, Nanjiro Echizen y te dará clases aquí los días martes y viernes- dijo ella, yo quede en shock- y el día Sábado te dará clases su hijo, Ryoma Echizen. Averiguamos mucho y según dicen, ellos son los mejores que pudimos encontrar y además viven en esta ciudad, asi que agrega a tu agenda, viernes clases de tenis- dijo mi sádica y tierna amiga.

Pero… yo- no quería clases con Ryoma!!, no queríaaaaa!!!

De acuerdo- dije seria, yo sabia que no tenia remedio.

Después de cenar subí a mi habitación y puse MTV y daban un video que se llamaba "you belong with me". La escuche y me llego completamente. Apenas termino el video corrí a mi PC y descargue la canción. Leí la letra en español y esta parte me llego

"PERO ELLA USA MINIFALDAS  
YO USO CAMISETAS

ELLA ES LA JEFA DE LAS PORRISTAS  
Y YO ESTOY EN LAS GRADERIAS SIN TECHO  
SOÑANDO CON EL DÍA EN QUE DESPERTARÁS  
Y TE DES CUENTA QUE LO QUE BUSCABAS HA ESTADO AHI TODO EL TIEMPO"

Se la dedicare algún día a Ryoma, ahora esta canción será el himno de mi vida. Es una ironía que la persona que ocupa minifalda soy yo misma y no me gusta.

Reorganice mi horario y busque la ropa para la comida de mañana. Ocuparía un vestido blanco con volados y zapatos de tacón alto de color perfil(ver imagen en mi perfil).

Sonó mi celular y decía Arimis-

Aramis que quieres, por que no subes y me hablas- tenia una gotita en mi caveza

Se me olvido decirte la escusa que ocupe- dijo ella

Cual es?- me mataba de curiosidad, con la mente de Arimis uno puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Les dije que mañana iríamos a medico a ver si era verdad que tu estabas embarazada- dijo ella de la forma mas pacifica que puedo.

Que!- corrí a buscar a Arimis y no la encontré abajo, solo escuchaba su voz en el auricular. Donde estas Arimis!!!- le gritaba por toda la casa. Lo único que escuchaba era su risa pero no en la casa.

Nunca me encontraras enana!- me dijo ella y colgó. La mataría (en sentido figurado)

Subí a mi habitación y busque el chip que tiene Arimis en un anillo, es un rastreador, yo igual tengo ese chip. Lo conecte y la encontré. Ella no estaba en casa. Ella estaba en la casa de Alice. Rayos me gano esta vez, pero solamente esta vez.

Ahora yodo me calzaba completamente, Ryoma me ofreció su ayuda al creer que yo estaba embarazada. Mañana mismo le diría que no estaba embarazada. Hem.. no creo que después mas a la noche cuando ellos se vallan de mi casa. Sonó mi celular pero esta vez era el mío, el de Sakuno y decía Susuke.

Alo?- conteste

Felicitaciones por tu futuro hijo, ¿Quién es el padre?- wow de verdad se creyeron lo que dijo Arimis, no podía ser verdad- te lo tenias guardadito para ti solita no.

He esto, no Susuke, todavía no esta confirmado y no creo que este embaraza ye l padre pues es…- ya quede como que no soy virgen y además debía inventar a un padre imaginario, a quien??

Es..!- dijo el…

Es- Perdóname!- Ryoma.. si pero… no esta confirmado!!, lo mas probable es que no sea verdad.

/// al día siguiente///

Todo me molestaban, todos los chicos de seigaku, me decían "ángel con cachos"·

Paso el día volando y me retire antes de clases para llegar a arreglarme. Llegue a la casa. Me puse mi vestido y me saque las extensiones, busque mis lentes de contacto y no encontraba los lentes de uso diario. Donde están!!. Comencé a hacer me moría y recordé, los deje en una banca en el club de tenis junto con mi bolso y mi netbook. Rayos.

No importa tengo otros. Me los puse, me pinte estilo Taylor Swift y baje a recibir mis invitados. Venían con la ropa de seigaku y bolsos. Los salude a todos

Y Sakuno- pregunte muy entusiasmada. Definitivamente sereuna buenísima actriz.

Ella no pudo venir, tubo que ir al medico- dijo eiji y comenzó a reír.

O que lastima- me aguantaba la risa- acompáñenme, los llevare a unas habitaciones para que se cambien.

Gracias-dijeron todos. El grupo de chicos tomo todos una habitación para cambiarse, Susuke me dijo que debía decirme algo importante, yo lo lleve a mi habitación.

Dime susuke que debes decirme- dije sonriéndole, el me sonrío tiernamente. Saco su celular y marco.

Llamare a Sakuno para saber como le fue en el medico- dijo sonriéndome y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos. Sonó un celular en mi habitación.

Que confidencia- dijo el. Se acerco a mi y me beso y me abrazo.

Hermosa Sakuno te le quedo esto en una banca, ten mas cuidado- me entrego mi bolso abierto y se veían claramente, mis lentes de contacto, mi netbook que tiene gravado, Sakuno shankobits, lo mire atónita sin saber que hacer…

Esto yo..- nada, no me salia nada mas de mi voca

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por sus cometarios… y preparence, se biene lo bueno!!!, no me gusto mucho este capitulo pero igual, espero que a ustedes si. Cuidense… ahora ya saben cual es el himno de este finc..

Ciaoo!!!!!!!


	11. la cena para isuldory

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ninguno y esta historia no tiene ningún sentido de lucro es solo para entretener a mis lectoras**

**Cap 11: La cena**

( N.A: Sakuno nunca estuvo embarazada y en mi fic nunca lo estará)

Que coincidencia- dijo el. Se acerco a mi y me beso y me abrazo.

Hermosa Sakuno te le quedo esto en una banca, ten mas cuidado- me entrego mi bolso abierto y se veían claramente, mis lentes de contacto, mi netbook que tiene gravado, Sakuno R. Shankobits, lo mire atónita sin saber que hacer…

Esto yo..- nada, no me salía nada mas de mi boca.

No te preocupes joven presidenta, estaré a tu servicio- me sonrío y beso la frente- ahora voltéate para poder cambiarme.

Me voltee y pensé, ya me había descubierto, pero lo que no entendía era el ¿Por qué? No estaba enfadado conmigo. De mi punto de vista lo había utilizado, amenos que el crea que yo de verdad lo amo… oh no! Eso es peor.

Susuke yo- ¿ de que forma se lo digo sin ser tan cruel?

Que Saku?- me pregunto

Tu sabes que yo- no, esa no era la forma!

Que tu no me amas?, si lo se- dijo de lo mas tranquilo, sentí que me abrazaba por la espalda y sus brazos me rodeaban, estaban descubiertos- se que no me amas, a lo mejo yo nunca te ame, pero ahora te quiero, quiero ayudarte.

Sentí que me volteo y puse mi cara en su pecho, y confirme mis sospechas, estaba descubierto- dime ¿Por qué ocultas tu identidad?, ¿Quién eres realmente?

Comencé a llorar inconscientemente, me sentía indefensa. ¡soy muy torpe! El le dirá a medio mundo quien soy y todos los planes de la empresa se caerán. NOO!. He luchado mucho por esto, no permitiré que Susuke lo arruine!!! NO!

YO SOY YO!- le dije, llorando

Por que no me quieres decir?- me separo de su pecho para mirarme- a ya entiendo,¿temes que le diga a alguien?

Me calle

Si es eso- se respondió el solo- no le diré a nadie, es mas, deseo protegerte y ayudarte, lo único que quiero saber es¿ como te llamas realmente?

Me llamo Sakuno Sakura Ryusaki Shankobits-lo mire mostrando mi mejor cara de estar segura de lo que decía, me aleje de el- y soy una niñita de tan solo 13 años que es la cabeza de una de las empresas mas impórtate del Japón, me siento apta para ejercer mi trabajo.

Susuke al mirarme comenzó a reír, tomo una camisa y comenzó a abrochársela, lo mire con duda y rabia al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso no creía que podía controlar una empresa?

No me cabe duda de que eres apta para tu trabajo, nunca dudes que no lo crea!- el me tomo de la mano y me saco de la habitación- siempre estaré para ayudarla Señorita Ryuzaki Shankobits.

Di un suspiro, bajamos y nadie aun había bajado(valga la redundancia) . Vi que Arímis hablaba por teléfono e iba hacía la cocina. No se escaparía esta vez.

Entre a la cocina y Susuke me siguió.

Arímis, como te le ocurre decir eso!- le grite. Mire a Susuke y cerro la puerta de la cocina con llave.

Que cosa Sakura,, que cosa he dicho?- dijo la muy cínica con sus ojos azules.

Arímis sabes lo que hiciste!- le grite, mire la cara de espanto de Arímis y me voltee a ver a Susuke que tenia la misma cara, creo que grite muy fuete.

Respire y conté hasta diez.

Estas bien?- me pregunto Susuke con la voz algo asustada.

Si- mire a Arímis con odio- mas te vale que vallas pensando como remediar el problema

Salí de la cocina pisando fuerte con los tacones

Insito ella es un ángel con cachos- dijo Susuke, luego escuche a Mauro reírse.

Al fin alguien me cree- dijo mauro sonriendo de una forma triunfante.

Me senté en un sillón para recobrar la compostura, Susuke se sentó a mi lado.

Haber por lo que me he dado cuenta es que nuetra entrenadora es la vice presidenta de tu empresa y tu no estas embarazada ¿cierto?- dijo el poniendo su tipica cara.

Pues claro que no estoy embarazada, le dije que imventara un pretexto y se le ocurrió ese- dije, me sentía tranquila al poder hablarlo con alguien.- Arímis no se ve muy igual que la otra ¿verdad?

No, me di cuenta por lo que le dijiste, ella tiene el cabello negro azulado?- pregunto

Ajajajaj, no, ella es castaña, pero se lo pintaron algo rojizo como el mío, ahora esta ocupando una peluca- dije tranquila. Luego calle por que escuche voces y pasos que bajaban.

Chicos ya se cambiaron- dije mirándolos, Ryoma se veía muy bien

Hola- escuche la chillona voz de Arímis- yo soy Arímis Bants y soy la vise presidenta de shankobits.

Hola- dijeron todos

Vengan pasen al comedor a sentarse- dijo Arímis, los dirigió al el gran salón de comida, no lo he ocupado nunca

/// con Ryoma///

Arímis… tenia el mismo nombre de nuestra loca entrenadora, asta se parecía a ella. Caminamos por pasillos con muchos cuadros contemporáneos.

Entramos a un salón pintado de un verde agua muy grande y había una mesa larga y alargada de color marrón oscuro. Muy adornada y esta todos los vasos y servicios que había visto.

Temen asiento- dijo Arímis- los asientos tiene nombre.

Miramos y todo estaba muy bien organizado. Sakura se sentaba a la cabeza, a su derecha esta Arímis a su izquierda nadie, había un papel pero no se sentó nadie, yo me senté al lado de Arímis y susuke delante mío.

Sonó un celular.

Lo siento me permiten- dijo Arímis, y contesto, lo único que dijo fue rápido!

Y entro una chica de cabellos en pinta y corto, a ella la había visto.

Alice- dijo sakura, se paro y la apretó- te he echado de menos

Yo igual- dijo ella, su voz era chillona.

Lo siento por la tardanza, yo soy Alice Cullen y veo todo lo que tenga qu ve con imagen de Sakura- dijo ella y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Sakura.

Yu eres un diseñadora ¿verdad?- pegunto Sadasharu

Si lo soy- dijo sonriendo- y… ¿aquí no debería haber una chica?

Una chica?- epitio eiji- se efiere a Sakuno?

Si ese era el nombre, y ella?- pregunto

Fue al medico- dijo Susuke muy rápido

Esta enferma?- pregunto, la joven con cara de duendecillo.

No, solo embarazada- dijo momo y empezó a reír. Lo mire de una forma acecina- je! No te enojes Ryoma, ya todos sabes que tu eres el padre.

QUE!- pregunte, abrí muchos los ojos. No se por que pero mire a Sakura, tenia mi misma cara ¿Qué pensara ahora de mi?

Sakura después de miarme, miro de una forma acecina a Susuke y él levanto los hombros, dando en claro que el no sabia nada.

Lo felicito!- dijo la que se llamaba Alice.

Luego llego un señor con bigote y gordito

ciao, che vuole servire i piatti!!- (hola, quien quiere que, para servir los Platos) dijo el con un acento Italiano.

Todos dijeron el país de la comida que querían comer, Sakura pidió comida de un lugar llamo Rapa Nui. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. Yo pedí comida japonesa, es obvio.

Hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que Sadasharu pregunto algo muy extraño.

Hace cuanto se conocen- se dirigía hacia Sakura y Susuke, muy buena pegunta. Susuke nunca se unió al mundo de las empresas. Poca gente sabe que su padre es un gran empresario. Vi como Susuke iba contestar y Sakura lo interrumpió.

Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos pequeños, nuestos padres eran muy buenos amigos. Solo que cuando yo tenia 11 años me tuve que ir a vivir a otra parte y me aleje de Susuke- dijo ella tomando la mano de Susuke y sonriéndole.

Donde vivías antes Sakura?- le pregunto Oishi.

En Chile, un país que poca gente conoce- dijo ella, había escuchado de ese país.

Y tus padres?- pegunto eiji

Murieron cunado yo tenia 8 años- dijo ella con pesar en su voz.

//// Sakuno///

Esa parte no era mentira.

Desde esa vez, comencé a estudiar para hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi familia, estudie con tutores en Chile y cuando ya estaba lista volví.

Lo de chile era mentira, siempre estuve aquí.

Cambio de tema- dijo Ryoma seriamente, a lo mejor se dio cuenta que yo estaba incomoda.

Es cierto, cambio de tema- dijo eiji- oigan que les parece si llamo a Sakuno para saber como le fue en el medico.

Mire a Arímis con horror ella se paro.

Me perdonan, acabo de recordad que debo llamar al papa de Susuke- dijo Arímis yéndose muy rápido.

Si llama a tu amiga quiero saber si esta embarazada- decía esa Alice mirándome. Eiji saco su celular y comenzó a marcar.

Alo Sakuno?- pegunto el- a, ok…

…… le deberían estar hablando….

Si!, como le fue en el medico- dijo el- ho es una lastima

Lastima que!!??, que este en cinta o no???-

Ok, no, no la despierte, hasta luego- el colgó

Y que dijo.- pregunto Ryoma, se veía preocupado

No esta embarazada, lo siento Ryoma… para la otra cera- dijo eiji con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego rió sin parar

No entiendo- dijo el

Como no entiendes, ya todos sabemos que tu "jugaste" con Sakuno- le dijo Susuke, lo mire de una forma acecina. Luego comencé a reír.

///Ryoma///

Que!!. Sakuno había dicho que yo era el padre. No podía ser cierto. No tengo ningún problema en seguirle el juego pero…¿Quién hubiera sido el verdadero padre?. Hablare seriamente con Sakuno, apenas llegue a mi casa. Ire a la suya, su casa no esta tan lejos como esta.

Escuche una risa nerviosa proviniendo de la boca de Sakura.

Ves Ryoma, ya no eres un niño- me dijo ella, ¿ella se lo estaba creyendo?

¿tu crees que yo hubiera sido el padre?- recuerden hubiera, ella ya no esta embarazada.

¿a no?, entonces?- dijo ella mirándome de una forma acusadora.

Tienes razón, yo hubiera sido el padre- y luego todos se creían ambulancia, todos me molestaban y pensaban que yo salía con Sakuno.

Ahora son novios!!-grito momo

No!- dijo Sakura… todos la quedamos mirando

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo siento, ayer se me olvido por completo subir el capitulo..perdón. este capitulo va para mi amiga Isuldory, gracias por tu apoyo en serio…


	12. nada es perfecto

**Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen. Al igual que Alice y Rose, no son míos. Solo los tome por un momento para recrear esta historia. No tiene ningún sentido de lucro ni nada**

**Cap 12: Nada es Perfecto**

_El amor he encontrado_

_El sentido a mi vivir_

_Pero nada es perfecto_

_Nada es así_

_(parrafo de mi invención)_

Tienes razón, yo hubiera sido el padre- y luego todos se creían ambulancia, todos me molestaban y pensaban que yo salía con Sakuno.

Ahora son novios!!-grito momo

No!- dijo Sakura… todos la quedamos mirando

No…no..creen que …-Sakura no hablaba y se notaba que no sabia que decir. Mientras Sadasharu escribía y escribía en su libreta como si el mundo fuera a acabar- que… que Ryoma es muy joven?

Termino diciendo, todos seguíamos minorándola con una expresión… extraña. Ella actuó de una forma como celosa, no… no eran celos sino más bien enojo. Extraño, no entiendo a las mujeres ni pretendo entenderlas.

Claro,-dijo Susuke y le guiño un ojo- si tu piensas que Ryoma aun es inocente- Susuke recalco la ultima palabra…

Chicos, todos ustedes se ve que tiene un cuerpo excelente- dijo la chica Alice cambiando el tema brutamente.

Si...y?– dijo momo mirándola extrañado.

Tengo que hacer una sección de fotos de la nueva temporada, pero mis hermanos se han quedado en Italia y veo que ustedes si pueden ayudarme- dijo ella, no me gusto para nada la idea. Fotos! Que asco.

¿Les gusta la idea?- volvió a preguntar

No- dije yo, pero alguien al mismo tiempo que yo dijo

Si nos encantaría-era Eiji

No, no quiero- le dije cortante

Si, si quiere- dijo Oishi- disculpe a Ryoma, si queremos y con gusto lo aremos.

Me ganaron. No hay caso. Yo no quiero tomarme ninguna estúpida foto.

Que emoción!- dijo la pequeña duende aplaudiendo- es perfecto.

Hablando de fotos, Sakura ya me llegaron tus fotos, quedaron muy lindas y llenas de expresión- dijo Arímis

¿Podemos verlas?-pregunto Kawamura

Pues claro- dijo ella y se puso de pie, toco una pantalla que estaba en la pared y saso una tarjeta, tecleo en esa pantalla y se abrió una porción de pared por la cual salio una pantalla. No se podía esperar menos de la casa de la presidenta de la tecnología.

Aquí están- dijo ella feliz

A no!, por que?- se quejo Sakura

POV. Sakuno.-

Que vergüenza, esas fotos no!, habían unas muy… sexys…. Me las saque por ocio. NO!!, esta Ryoma presente. En esas fotos estaba con una blusa muy normal larga hasta como la mitad del muslo con un citaron fino de color negro con tacones y mi típico alborotado pelo. Comenzaron a pasar las fotos de cerca de mi cara. Luego de la mitad de mi cuerpo y completo. Me estaba comenzando a sonrojar. Mire a Ryoma que no podía despega sus ojos de la pantalla.

"_Ella usa tacones, yo uso zapatillas_

_Ella es la capitana de las porritas_

_Yo estoy en las gradas sin techo_

_Soñando con el día en que despiertes_

_Y te des cuenta que lo que buscas_

_Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo"_

Abre los ojos Ryoma, ¿por que te fijas en una mascara? ¿Por qué no me ves a mí que soy real?. Una lagrima salia de mi ojo izquierdo. Nadie se dio cuenta, me lo quite con el dedo y mire esa lágrima. Esa simple gota de agua llena de sentimientos, esa gota de agua que prometí no desperdiciar en el y se me hace imposible cumplir mi solemne palabra. Cuando mire a la pantalla, eran otras imágenes, las imágenes llenas de ocio. En posiciones sexys, algunas tiernas y otras carentes de sentimientos.

Con permiso- dije, mi voz sonó quebrada y sin más me fui, necesitaba aire. Sentía las miradas de todos en la sala, apenas Salí del gran salón, Anduve rápidamente y con tanto impulso que, entre un paso y el siguiente, quede por un momento ambos pies en el aire. Llegue al final de mi jardín. Lo demás era arboleda, estaba apunto de entran en ella y escuche que me llamaban.

Hey! Sakuno, espera!- era mi "novio". Voltee lentamente esperando lo peor, lo único que encontré fueron los sofocantes brazos de Susuke, empecé a llorar y parecía que no iba a para nunca.

Alguna vez te dijeron que podías ser corredora Olímpica…-quedamos en silencio y mis sollozos se escuchaban cada ves mas fuertes.

Llora, hace muy bien- escuche que me decía, no se en que momento llegamos al suelo.

Es demasiado injusto Susuke…- dije secando mis lagrimas.

¿Que es injusto? ¿No te sigo?- dijo el secando otra lagrima traidora que corría por mis mejillas.

Yo soy la verdadera, ¡no la de tacones!- dije mas tiste aun-¿Por qué el se fija en ella y no en mi, la chica normal!? ¿Por qué?- le pregunte, aunque mi pregunta sonó mas como una orden.

Hubo una pausa y según parecía, Susuke analizaba sus palabras.

1º es un idiota- comenzó a enumerar.

2º te ama Sakuno, a ti

3º Sakuno y Sakura son las mismas, una mas pronunciada que la otra

NO!!!-le dije y me pare bruscamente

Como no Sakuno, Tu eres Sakuno Sakura, son tus dos partes de personalidad pero mas pulidas. Eres una misma persona- dijo el- no me lo puedes negar, es la simple verdad.

Me pare y comencé a correr, nuevamente me sentía libre al hacer esta acción, nunca creí que correr fuera tan relajante, bueno hasta que…

Sakuno estas bien- me pregunto Susuke, corriendo hacia mí y tomando el brazo para alzarme.

Si estoy bien- le dije, me había tropezado con una HORMIGA CABEZONA!!! LAS ODIO!!!.

Mejor caminemos- dijo el entre carcajadas.

Llegamos a el salo y Alice hablaba con los chicos.

Lo siento por irme tan imprudentemente- dije inclinando ante ellos- excúsenme.

Perdonada!- dijo Alice- Sakura me encantaron tus fotos, ¿puede hace una sección de fotos para mi?- me puso esos ojos de perrito.

Alice, tengo mucho trabajo y además tienes a Ro…- cometí el terrible error de mirarla, me arrepiento- esta bien... ¿pero...y Rose?

Ella también se tomara fotos, será la misa sección de fotos con los chicos… ¿te parece el martes por la noche?

No lo se, me esperas- me pare y mande a buscar mi agenda electrónica…

POV Ryoma.

Ahora tengo un incentivo, tengo a Sakura. Ella también se tomara fotos. Pero lo que en realidad no me calza es el por que salio casi corriendo del salón. ¿Estaba llorando? Parecía… la miro a los ojos y se le ven algo rojos, y se le ve algo café en vez de gris... He? Intento mirarla pero volteo la cabeza donde su amiga

POV Sakuno…

Mire a Arímis y ella puso una cara de espanto. Me mostró su celular y se veía mi reflejo en el y…TENIA UN OJO GRIS Y EL OTRO CARMESI!!!. Me pare y Salí nuevamente.

Corrí a mi habitación y me saque otros lentes de contacto. Espero que nadie se allá dado cuenta-… ¿Dónde se me habrá caído?... me puse los otros y vi a la sirvienta buscando mi agenda. Le dije que no importaba, yo la busque y la baje...

POV Ryoma.

Que extraño, se volvió a ir. Todos hablan de muchas cosas, yo no tome atención. Mire el puesto desocupado de Sakura y algo me llamo la atención. Algo que brillaba a la luz. Lo tome disimuladamente… era un lente… ¿un lente de contacto?

Llegue!- dijo su hermosa voz. Sus ojos grises resplandecían hermosos y se veían naturales. Volví a mirar lo que tenia en mis dedos y no me lo creía ¿eran de ella? Me lo guarde.

Si me parece bien el viernes... a las 6 de la tarde?- le pregunto a Alice

Si, me parece bien- dijo ella- ¿y a ustedes?-

Me parece perfecto- dijo oishi

Yo me debo ir ya- dije en voz alta, quería ir a ver a Sakuno, quería saber personalmente como le había ido en el medico y pedirle una explicación.

Si es cierto, nos ha encantado todo pero ya es tarde- dijeron los demás.

Muchas gracias por venir- dijo ella.

Los acompañamos a la salida- dijo Arímis.

Gracias- dije. Caminamos hacia la salida, tomamos nuestros bolsos. Había una limosina esperándonos. Nos despedimos.

Adiós chicos- nos dijo Susuke

Tu no te vas con nosotros?- le pregunte con odio, el me respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente y tomando a Sakuno por su cintura.

Nop, yo me quedo aquí, nos vemos mañana- íbamos saliendo y sentimos un flash, fue estaño. Subimos a la limosina todos. Uno por uno nos fue dejando. Cuando llegue a mi casa ya eran las 8:30.

Hola Ryoma, ¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto mi padre.

Bien- le dije de una forma cortante, me tome un vaso de leche e iba saliendo de nuevo.

Oye a donde vas, tengo que decirte algo- dijo mi viejo padre mientras me miraba como me ponía las zapatillas.

Adiós- le dije...

Salí y todo era oscuro y tranquilo, corría una brisa algo helada. Me apresure. Quería llegar a ver a Sakuno y fue cunado me acorde de Sakura y el lente de contacto. Lo saque de mi bolsillo. Estaba algo roto pero se distinguía el color. Era Gris. ¿Para que los ocuparía Sakura si ya sus ojos son Grises? …

No me di cuenta que la había llegado a la casa de Ryusaki, no era ni la mitad de Grande en comparación con la de Sakura, pero es imposible compararlas a ellas dos. Son completamente distintas. Entre al jardín. Las cortinas blancas estaban cerradas a la rápida y no se veía luz adentro. ¿Estarán durmiendo? Toque el timbre, y no se escuchaban pasos ni nada. Como si la casa permaneciera desocupada. Volví a tocar el timbre…nada

Me acerque a las ventanas. Y se una de las cortinas estaba ente abierta. Tome mi celular y alumbre hacia el interior. Lo poco que veía eran muebles con sabanas. Como si nadie viviera allí. ¡Que cosa mas extraña! Marque el número de la casa de Ryuzaki. Sonaba macando pero no se escuchaba el "Rin" dentro de esa casa.

Si diga?- escuche la voz de Arímis.

Buenas noches, busco a Sakuno- dije algo impresionado. Como no respondían en esta casa que estaba enfrente de mis ojos. ¿En donde esta sakuno?

Si, ¿Quién es?- era la voz de Sakuno

Hola sakuno, soy ryoma- dije, casi no me salían las palabras de mi boca. ¿Dónde estaba ella si no era aquí?

Ha Ryoma, hola ¿Cómo estas?- su tierna voz me preguntaba

Bien, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te ha ido en le medico?- le pregunte

Muy bien, no estoy embarazada- dijo ella feliz…

Ha... ¿Oye donde estas?- la interrogue sin darle mas vueltas al asunto. Era algo muy extraño.

¿Yo?, en mi casa ¿por?- me pregunto, eso era una vil mentira. Sakuno nunca me miente.

Eso es mentira, estoy fuera de tu casa y no estas allí- dije muy enojado. ¿Por qué me metía?

Estas fu...fuera...de mí...- tartamudeo.

Si fuera de tu casa- le repetí… silencio. Ella no hablaba.

Sakuno estas?- me abra cortado?

Si, si estoy y en mi casa- dijo ella muy segura- ¿en que casa estas Ryoma, estas seguro que estas fuera de mi casa?

Si lo estoy- le dije

Ryoma, tu sabias que me cambie de casa ¿vedad?- se cambio de casa?

Te cambiaste de casa..-ese es un detalle que no conté

Si, estoy viendo en un departamento con mi hermana. La otra casa era muy grande para nosotras dos- dijo ella…- ¿querías decirme algo importante?- se le escuchaba la voz con entusiasmo.

Si, pero… no estas aquí, no te lo puedo decir por teléfono- le dije

Quieres que nos juntemos?- me pregunto...

Puedes? Ya es tarde Ryuzaki- no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Consulto, mire para ambos lados de la calle pensando en donde podría ser nuestro punto de reunión.

Que te parece en esa plaza que esta cerca de tu antigua casa- le dije, ya que la había visualizado.

Si esta bien, te veo en 20 minutos, espérame- dicho aquello, ella colgó.

Me encamine a la plaza y me senté en una banca. Volví a tomar el lente de contacto. No entendía el por que lo ocupaba… era extraño.

Comencé a pensar, el como preguntarle..

He Sakuno, a lo mejor yo no me acuerdo pero ¿yo iba a ser el padre de tu hijo?- NO NO NO!!, no era la forma.

Pase arto rato pensando en como decirle, no tome noción del tiempo hasta que escuche su voz.

Ryoma hola- dijo ella, se sentó a mi lado

Hola Ryuzaki- le dije y la mire.

y..¿Que me querías decir?- vi como se tomaba sus trenzas nerviosamente. Se veía tan esplendida, tan tierna y frágil.

POV Sakuno

Solo tenía la esperanza de que me digiera que me amaba. Que había abierto sus ojos y que me elegía a mí… pero nada es perfecto, nada es así.

¿Por qué dijiste que yo era el padre del hijo que ibas a tener?- me soltó como bomba. No sabía que decir ni que hace

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CIAO!!!, como están chicas… bien???

Espero que si. Jajajaja. Comenzó el maldito octubre. Odio este mes por muchas razones. Y una de las peores es que el martes estoy de cumpleaños… un año más vieja. ¿Me pueden creer que es una tortura?.

Bueno chicas, les agradezco a las que me dejan cometarios y les pido a las demás que me deje. Recuerden que sin ustedes yo no puedo escribir. Y si no me dicen en que me equivoco, no puedo mejor. Eso. Nada más que eso…

Regálenme un cometario!! No sean malitas…. (Yo se que ustedes no son malas, son geniales)

Cuídense mucho….!!!


	13. ¿preguntas?

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece en absoluto. Solo los ocupo para recrear estas locas historias. Ojala que la disfruten…._

_**Cap. 13: ¿Preguntas?**_

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única_

_Que te entiende_

_Estuve todo el tiempo_

_Entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver?_

_Debes estar conmigo_

POV Sakuno

Solo tenía la esperanza de que me digiera que me amaba. Que había abierto sus ojos y que me elegía a mí… pero nada es perfecto, nada es así.

¿Por qué dijiste que yo era el padre del hijo que ibas a tener?- me soltó como bomba. No sabía que decir ni que hace

Pues veras…yo- no nada, ¿Qué es lo que le debo decir?

Lo mire y el estaba atento a lo que yo debía responderle, el se acerco a mi para observar mi cara completa.

Lo que ocurre es que…- haber…haber, ¿Qué le digo?.

Que- me pregunto

Hubo una fiesta en la cual asistí, y me embriague, no me acuerdo que fue lo que ocurrió pero me contaron que yo estuve con alguien y me asuste mucho cuando el test salio positivo- que cosas mas descabellada acabo de decir- y me interrogaron en casa para saber quien era el padre, yo sin sabe que decir, dije tu nombre y mi familia se tranquilizo.

Lo mire y el estaba radiante de alegría, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio totalmente, estaba enfadado.

¿Te toco alguien?, ¿te metiste con alguien?- me grito, se veía muy molesto, ¿lo dirá en forma protectora o celos?

No en absoluto, fue un mal entendido, no estoy embarazada tampoco- le dije con un poco de miedo, lo mire y su expresión se aliviano, me miro mis ojos y me miro con mucho alivio, luego sentí como sus ojos se posaban en mis labios, me ardían. El comenzó a acortar la distancia, yo cada vez sentía mas su aliento.

Me miro y me susurro. "nunca te dejes tocar por otra persona que no sea..." de hay ya no escuche mas, su aroma me embriagaba y no tenia conciencia de nada. Luego sentí mis labios rozar con los de Ryoma, era un pecado UN MALDITO PECADO.

Su beso me dejo sin aliento y sin conciencia, me volvía loca. Sentí como su lengua tocaba mis labios, de una forma pidiendo permiso. Un permiso que fue concedido. Nuestra bocas parecían echas a la medida y me encantaba esa sensación… no deseaba que este momento se detuviera pero soy mortal y los mortales necesitamos de aire. Me aleje un poco para tomar aire, Ryoma hizo lo mismo.

Después no se como mis brazos quedaron en su cuello y lo volví a atraerlo a mi, simplemente sus besos son una doga que me vuelve loca, no tengo conciencia de mis actos, lo mire y el sonreía satisfecho… "¿eres tu?", me pregunto en susurros mientras me besaba pasionalmente. Luego reaccione, estaba actuando deliberadamente y esa no era Sakuno.

Escucho que suena una música, no reacciono pues estoy embriagada, lo que distingo es la canción. _You belong with me _de_ Taylor Swift._

Sakuno creo que suena tu celular- me susurro Ryoma al oído, cierto, era mi celular. Mire la pantalla y decía Nicolás. El era mi guarda espaldas personal que se preocupaba de mantener lejos a los paparazis.

Alo- conteste

Señorita me informan que se subió a Internet una fotografía suya con Susuke y corren los rumores, además salen sus amigos de Seigaku. Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Puede andar otro por allí- me dijo su ronca voz, el era grandote, americano 100% y rapado, tenia unos ojos azules penetrantes

De acuerdo, voy enseguida- dije con nostalgia, no deseaba irme, amaba estar con Ryoma y parece que al fin esta abriendo los ojos. Solo espero que sea verdad.

Te vas?- me pregunto el.

Si me voy- lo mire con nostalgia. El me miro, sus hermosos ojos me penetraban y me miraba con tristeza.

Te acompaño a tu nueva casa, no quiero que andes sola por las calles- me dijo el con un tono de voz de padre, me causo gracia y reí, si el supiera que tengo a un grandulote esperándome en la esquina.

No es necesario Ryoma, me esta esperando Arímis en el auto- bese su mejilla y me pare. Corrí a la esquina y antes de marcharme, me voltee lo mire hay sentado y moví mi mano en forma de despedida.

Vamos Nicolás- le dije, el afirmó con la cabeza. Me paso el traje de anda en moto, era negro y completo. Me coloque el casco. El solo se coloco su casco. Caminamos un poco y hay estaba su hermosa moto, de un color concho vino igual que mi auto, amo ese color y compre esa moto para el del mismo tono. Me subí de tras de el, y me aferre bien.

¿A dónde nos dirigimos presidenta?- me pegunto el

A casa, Nicolás, a casa- le dije con nostalgia, sonó el motor de la moto y partimos a casa

//// con Ryoma///

Después de reaccionar y pensar bien lo acaba de hacer me pare de mi banca, camine por donde se había ido mi sakuno, y había dos persona, una alta como de 2 metros y la otra mas baja. Se le veían las trenzas largas bajo el casco. Era Sakuno, la vi como se subía a una moto y se iban muy a prisa.

Esa persona definitivamente no era Arímis, entonces ¿Quién era?, ella me mentía y me molestaba eso.

Camine hacia mi casa, ya era tarde y me esperaba un lindo reto en casa(forma irónica) por no escuchar a ese viejo loco.

Camine y camine, hasta que llegue a mi casa!, estaba la luz del porche encendida, me esperaban. entre y deje mis zapatos.

Hola, ya llegue- dije con mi típico tono de voz, de aburrimiento.

Jovencito, ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas de la noche?- me pregunto mi padre

Caminado- no era mentira. Luego llego mi madre y me beso la mejilla y me la peñiscó.

Mi niñito, ¿estas bien?, te he echado muchísimo de menos- me dijo ella de una forma muy dramática.

Estoy bien- le dije, ella ya estaba actuando

Mi niño, ven a la sala tenemos que hablar contigo seriamente- me dijo ella en un tono dulce; demasiado dulce para que fuera un regaño ¿entonces que viene?

Me senté en el sillón de una persona y mis padres en el grande.

A tu padre lo han contratado para dar clases a una empresaria muy famosa, pro como tu sabes el trabaja los fines de semana, y tu ya tienes experiencia dando clases, por lo tanto tu le darás clases ha esta chica el día sábado- me tiro el muerto mi padre, como siempre

Y por que acepta trabajos si ni siquiera los puede cumplir el mismo- dije enfadado, ya era suficiente con Ryusaki- ¿como sabes si tu clienta no le gusta que yo le de clases?

No le molestara, ya le consulte y dijo que no importaba, con tal de que enseñara bien, estaba todo listo- me respondió mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No quiero- dije sin más, esta vez no me he comido ningún pastelito que fuera el pago, no estoy obligado.

Debes- dijo mi padre

Me opongo- le dije sin mas y me voltee para no mirarlo.

Tienes- repitió el ya más enfadado.

Ya vasta- grito mi "tierna" madre. Mi miro con unos ojitos de cachorro.

Por favor hijo, por tu madre- rayos me dieron en mi lado débil, mi madre.

A quien le debo dar clases y a que hora- pregunte sin mas, ya que mas da, no había vuelta atrás.

A Sakura Shankobits a las 9 de la mañana hasta las 12 de la tarde- dijo mi mama muy rápido- tiene 16 años, y es empresaria, dudamos que la conozcas, amenos que te hallas dado el lujo de conocer a alguien en la fiesta de su empresa- dijo mi madre

a… Sakura- a ella! ¿Por que a ella?

¿La conoces?- me pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa picara en su cara

Si la conozco, es una amiga- dije sin mas, me dolía decir "amiga" pero era la cruda verdad.

No lo puedo creer, ¿es tu novia?- me pegunto mi papá, he llegado a pensar que este viejo lee mentes, siempre sabe que pregunta para hacerme enfadar.

No!- me están sacando de mis casillas y además me dolía aceptarlo.

Ya tranquilo hijo- me dijo mi madre moviendo su mano de arriba a bajo señalándome que bajara el tono de voz- te pagaran 50 dólares por clase ¿te parece?

Es primera vez que me pagan por dar clases y en forma de dinero, pues a Ryusaki mas que nada lo hacia como un favor. No me importaba en absoluto pero que me paguen me gusta.

De acuerdo- dije yo

Perfecto, tu le das clases los sábados y yo los martes y los jueves por la tarde noche- dijo mi padre- tendrá un entrenamiento intensivo, ha se me había olvidado- dijo el, rascando su cabeza.

¿Que cosa?- Le pregunte, me puse de pie, ya quería dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Ella tiene un entrenador personal y uno de defensa personal, hay que ser duros con ella pero no tanto, y nos estará vigilando su entrenador. El nos dirá cuanto podemos presionarla- ya me estaba yendo, no quería escuchas eso, me aburría- es algo exagerado ¿no lo crees cariño?.

Me iba cada vez mas, dejándolos hablar solos

No lo creo amor, recuerda que es joven y trabaja todo el día- no escuche mas pues ya estaba en las escaleras.

/// Sakuno ////

Llegue a mi casa en menos de 20 min. Estaba mauro esperándome en la entrada de la casa.

Hola ángel con cachos ¿Dónde estabas?- me entregó dos barras de cereales energéticas.

Paseando, ¿por?- le pregunte

Porque Arímis esta como loca buscándote y cuando se entero que saliste, se volvió un demonio- yo me asuste- subieron una foto nueva a Internet. Será mejor que vallas a ver.

Subí a mi habitación mientras comía la barra numero 1. Entre y prendí mi notebook. Mientas esperaba que encendiera, termine de comerme una barra y comencé por la otra. Me conecte a Internet. Estaba en google y recordé que no sabia donde buscar.

Baje las escaleras calmadamente y termine de comérmela barra 2. bote los papeles en un tallo de la cocina y grite.

Mauro!!!- se oyó eco en mi casa, me reí. No escuche respuesta, me acorde que tenia mis trenzas y me desate el pelo dejándolo suelto y largo.

MAaauuurrrooo!!!- volví a gritar. Me saque las extensiones y sacudí mi cabeza.

Asi que llegaste enana- escuche la voz de Arímis proviniendo de mi espalda.

Haaaaaaayy!!- grite, me había asustado- me asustaste.

Que pena- dijo ella sarcásticamente- ven a ver las imágenes que aparecieron en Internet- me jalo al salón de reuniones, y para mi sorpresa estaba Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Susuke y Mauro.

¿A que se debe esta reunión?- pregunte con miedo.

A esto- me dijo Arímis, encendió la pantalla grande y aparecieron imágenes…

La primera salía yo con Susuke, tomados de la mano caminado por mi patio, otra era la de la cena cuando nos despendíamos y salían todos los chicos de Seigaku. Otra era donde se veía claramente como susuke me tenia agarrada de la cintura y todos se iban menos el. Y la ultima era yo saliendo en moto con Nicolás, una gran suerte fue que Salí con mi pelo coto y me puse las extensiones en una plaza próxima al punto de reunión.

¿y que debemos hacer?- pregunte

Ya hemos comprados las fotos y la han sacado de la red, cualquier persona que la utilice, o nos tendrá que pagar o nosotros podemos exigir que no la utilicen pues son nuestras- me dijo Mauro.

¿Pero no entiendo?, ¿es malo?- en verdad no comprendía.

En cierto modo no pero hemos afectado a tus amigos y a Susuke- Me dijo Arímis mirando a Susuke- lo siento Susuke, tu sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?.

Si, lo se- dijo el pensativo, luego sonrió- a mi no me importa.

Pero lo que decían las fotos ¿era algo malo?- ¿tan grave era?

Lo único que decía era "aquí tenemos fotos de la presidenta mas joven con sus amigos, según parece chicos cualquiera menos dos" eso decían algunas fotos, y en otra decía " Sakura ya esta emparejada, y como es obvio con el hijo de un gran empresario del mundo ¿será amor o solo una estrategia de la joven empresaria?" ese fue el rumor mas grande, lo malo es que reconocieron a Ryoma pero no a los demás, también especulan. Ellos no entienden de donde conoces a los demás y investigan, logramos comprar las imágenes antes y los paramos, por ahora- me explicó Arímis.

Susuke no sabes cuanto lo siento- al fin comprendía. a mi me cambiaron exteriormente para que los paparazis no me hicieran añicos y no me siguieran a todos lados, pero a Susuke y a Ryoma no, ellos serán los mismos siempre.

A mi no me importa Sakuno, tu eres mi amiga- me dijo el- ahora lo que si vamos a tener que tomar precauciones, vamos a tener que estar extra atentos a las fotos que podían llegar a sacar y tu aun vas a la escuela.

Tengo una idea- dijo Alice.

¿Cual?- preguntó Carlisle, no había hablado en todo el rato.

Tenderemos trampas los primeros días hasta que los paparazis se aburran- dijo ella entusiasta- en esta casa hay 4 mujeres disponibles para hacerse pasar por ti Sakuno- dijo ella.

4?- pregunte.

Si, Bella, Esme, Rose y yo con justo te ayudaremos- dijo ella de una forma muy entusiasta.

De acuerdo, entonces desde mañana comienza la operación "distracción"- dijo Arímis

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya se que me tarde demasiado, pero lo siento, acepto todo tipo de comentarios hasta insultos por mi tardadaza. De verdad no pude actualizar antes. Aquí van mis razones:

1.- tuve campamento y perdí todo el fin de semana, no pude escribir.

2.- se me había perdido un pedazo de este capitulo, el cual me ayuda a seguirlo (todavía no lo encuentro)

3.- se me habia perdido la inspiración por una semana, andaba trágica y eso no me servia.(encontré la inspiración bajo mi cama)

Las quiero y gracias por su paciencia la cual será recompensada en un 2x1. ciaooo


	14. Distraccion

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece en absoluto. Solo los ocupo para recrear estas locas historias. Ojala que la disfruten…._

_**Cap. 14: distracción**_

_Quiero encerrarte en mi closet_

_Donde no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor_

_(hot,Avril Lavigne)_

Tenderemos trampas los primeros días hasta que los paparazis se aburran- dijo ella entusiasta- en esta casa hay 4 mujeres disponibles para hacerse pasar por ti Sakuno- dijo ella.

4?- pregunte.

Si, Bella, Esme, Rose y yo con justo te ayudaremos- dijo ella de una forma muy entusiasta.

De acuerdo, entonces desde mañana comienza la operación "distracción"- dijo Arímis

Vi como Rose tomaba su celular y marcaba apesaradamente, se paro y salio de el salón de reuniones.

De acuerdo, haber si entiendo, ¿ustedes mañana se aran pasar por mí? ¿Por sakuno?- no entendía, ¿ellas irán a la escuela por mi?

No tontita, a Sakura- dijo alice también parándose de la mesa- ¿acaso quieres que vallamos a la escuela?

Se fue riendo. Arímis también se paro con un celular en la oreja. Mire a mi alrededor y las únicas personas que quedaban era Susuke, Carlisle y Mauro.

Ahora que?- los mire a todos.

Yo voy a hacer un trabajo para la clase de ingles ¿te importa si utilizo tu notebook?- me pregunto Susuke.

No en absoluto- le dije sonriendo, el también se paro y se fue, ahora solo quedan dos, jajaja

Y ustedes-les pregunte

Nosotros iremos a entrenar- me dijo Mauro

Y usted señor Cullen- en realidad no entendía que hacia el aquí.

Yo vigilare tu entrenamiento, debo confirmar que estés sana y sin estrés- me dijo el,

¿Por qué?- hoy es mi día de preguntas- estoy sana- asegure

Por que mañana ira un inspector y un doctor a verte al trabajo, a asegurarse de que no te estamos presionando en tu trabajo y que tu estés haciendo esto por tu cuenta- me dijo Mauro

Ya comprendo, ellos deben confirmar que yo no sea presionada a trabajar, que no sea un abuso infantil por parte de mi abuela, ¿cierto?- ya comprendía

Si, es eso- dijo el riendo

Y por que hacen eso?- le pregunte

Por que corrió un rumor en Internet sobre ti, en el cual decían que tu eras presionada constantemente a trabajar largas horas de trabajo, que tu eras menor de edad y no deberías estar haciendo eso, que tu abuela era una maltratadota, etc..- dijo Mauro enfadado, se notaba que no le agradaba la idea.

Pero eso es mentira, a mi me gusta mucho esto, ¡me encanta ejercer este trabajo!- me dio rabia, como se les ocurre decir tales barbaridades, es una porquería lo que ellos digan.

Bueno ya, sabes que eso es mentira, ¿Qué les parece si partimos ya?- dijo Carlisle

Sii- dije entusiasmada, creo que esas barras me estaba asiendo efecto.

No paramos y caminamos hacia el segundo piso donde estaba le gimnasio. Mi casa es gigante hay de todo jajaja.

Oye mauro ¿para que eran esa barras?- pregunte, recién vengo a darme cuenta que por alguna razón estoy mas prendida que hace un rato y debería estar cansada. Son como las 9:30 y me he despertado temprano y todavía tengo para rato.

Son unas barras que te dan las proteínas necesarias en un día, y para ti que utilizas mas energía que lo normal son necesarias- dijo el- me las receto un medico llamado Carlisle.

Gracias doctor- le dije.

Entramos al gimnasio y había muchos implementos, no utilizaba todos pues era muy pesados para mi pero Arímis, Mauro y Yang si. Ahora habían cosas distintas, había una maquina típica de los hospitales, ¡que miedo!

Que es eso- volví a preguntar

Eso es una maquina especial para ver tus latidos, vamos a ver como esta tu corazón- dijo el- te puedes sacar la pollera, no importa que estés con sostenes soy un doctor y mauro se volteara.

Mire a Mauro que se volteaba, me quite mi pollera, el tomo unos cables de la maquina con unos taponen y me los comenzó a colocar en mi pecho, algunos en mi cuello. Luego me extendió un chaleco grande para cubrirme.

Ok, pequeña súbete a la corredora- dijo Carlisle y comenzó a sonar un pitio, el cual supuse era de la maquina- Mauro ven y dime a cuanto lo pone normalmente.

Mauro se acerco y apretó los botones de la maquina y yo comencé a correr como de costumbre, respiraba por la nariz y botaba por la boca como me enseño mi entrenador personal. Mauro acerco dos sillas y ellos tomaron asiento. El doctor tenia una libreta en sus manos mientas tomaba apuntes. Después de correr en esa maquina por 10 min. me comencé a cansar y la maquinita comenzó a sonar mas fuerte, me molestaba.

¿Cuanto mas sonara es maquina?- pregunte.

Solo un poco mas, concéntrate y no hables- me dijo cortante Carlisle, precia muy concentrado. Seguí corriendo por unos 5 min. Mas y me dijeron que bajara.

El me saco los tapones y me hizo estirarme en una colchoneta que tenía, me pasó la pollera y me la puse.

De acuerdo ahora siéntate aquí y respira profundo- dijo el, me coloco el estetoscopio en mi espalda, estaba helado.

Respira profundo- respire- bota

Repetimos ese ejercicio 3 veces. Luego comenzó a tomarme el pulso, me peso y me midió. Había bajado 3 kilos desde que comencé el entrenamiento y cada vez tenia mi abdomen mas planito. Era genial

Listo hemos terminado por hoy- dijo Carlisle

¿Esta sana doc. ?- preguntó Mauro, revolviendo mi cabello de una forma muy infantil

Por lo que he visto hasta ahora si, pero le aremos algunos exámenes para ver que tipo de nutrientes necesita en su dieta- dijo Carlisle

Ya tenemos eso listo, doc, una de las vitaminas que esta enana necesita es B6 y esta cubierta- dijo Mauro

A perfecto, entonces mas adelante le aremos otro chequeo- dijo el sonriendo.

Salimos del gimnasio y bajamos, habían llegado algunos invitados mientras yo estaba en el gimnasio.

Ciao- saludo carlisle- ¿como están?

Han llegado muy pronto- dijo Mauro.

Mire y estaba Emmett y Jasper a quién conocía, pero habían dos mujeres jóvenes y un hombre alto, todos eran guapísimos. Salidos de una revista.

Hola Sakura, un gusto conocerte en persona, ¿ te ha gustado la casa?- se acerco a una mujer de no mas 30 años, de cabello color caoba y en ondas, su cara era hermosa y tierna, era maternal

Me ha encantado la casa y el gusto es mió ¿señorita?- no sabia su nombre

Hay lo siento, soy Esme Cullen, esposa de Carlisle- me abrazo- ellos son mis hijos Bella y Edward

Me apunto a los otros dos, el chico era de unos 18 o 17 años, de un color de cabello bastante peculiar, era entre cobrizo y café, la otra chica era mas baja que él pero mas alta que yo, de cabello mas o menos largo como el mío y castaño con algunos destellos rojizos. Ella podía hacerse pasar por mi de una forma mas fácil.

Un gusto- me saludo edward

Es fantástico conocerte- me saludo Bella- en realidad me llamo Isabella pero me gusta Bella y estoy encantada en ayudarte.

Muy bien, me dijeron que en una hora mas traen las pelucas- se acerco a nosotros Rosalie.

¿Pelucas?- que planeaban.

Hay amiga, tu solo ve a descansa, déjanos los planes malvados a mi y a Arímis- me dijo alice mientras me volteaba y me dirigía a la escalera.

Ciao- dije mientras subía la escalera. Ya me había a acostumbrado a ocupar ciertas palabras en italiano. Me encanta ese idioma

Subi a mi recamara y hay estaba Susuke concentrado en su trabajo. Me arrodille en mi cama y toque la pantalla revise mi horario del día siguiente.

8:30 colegio Seigaku

3:30 salida y partir al trabajo

4:00 trabajo, chequeo medico

7:00 entrenar con Mauro

8:00 entrenar con Yang

9:00 hora ideal para dormir

Ver vestuario horario día siguiente

Salí de la agenda y fui a mi armario y que mi pijama. Era un short de color celeste con una pollera de vaquitas. Susuke me miro y comenzó a reír.

Te ves muy tierna- me dijo

Gracias- me puse muy roja- gracias por guardar mi secreto y por meterte en tantos problemas

No te preocupes, eres mi mejor amiga y tendrás mi ayuda cuando quieras- me aseguro el, se acerco a mi y me abrazo tiernamente- ángel con cachos eres una tentación ¿lo sabias?

Honestamente- le dije alejándome de el y mirándolo seriamente- no, ¿una tentación? ¿Que bobadas dices susuke?

No son bobadas Saku, es la verdad- me aseguro el- te vas a dormir ya

Si, estoy cansada y mañana tengo un horario bastante estresante- le dije sonriendo

De acuerdo, yo me acostare en un rato mas- dijo el y se volvió a tomar asiento frente al notebook

Es cierto tu te quedas, ¿Dónde dormirás?- le pregunte inocentemente, analizando sus palabras se refería a dormir conmigo.

Contigo- lo dijo de una forma bastante descarada

No- le dije sonriendo picadamente- hay mas de 20 cuartos desocupados, duermes en otro- le dije de una forma muy cortante y segura, lo cual aprendí a emplear

Wow como has cambiado- me dijo el analizándome totalmente- dormiré contigo

Me resigne totalmente y me arrope sola, me voltee y cerré los ojos, se me había olvidado apaga la luz

Susuke la luz- le dije

Ok presidente, lo que usted ordene- me dijo como un fiel lacayo, el es muy gracioso

Se apago la luz y me dormí, enseguida a la mañana siguiente lo único que escuche fue el despertador. Y a Susuke quejándose.

Me levante lo apague y me adentre a la ducha. Me di un baño rapidito, y Salí, no me moje le cabello sino me tardaría demasiado. Salí en toalla y Susuke también venia entrando al la habitación en toalla. El se veía sexy y se me era imposible no sonrojarse.

Buenos días Susuke- le salude sin mirarlo mientras tomaba mi uniforme del armario.

Buenos días presidenta- me respondió el- ¿sabia usted que ronca?- dijo eso en carcajadas

Yo me sonroje y me tape la boca en un acto reflejo. Como si así yo hubiera podido tapar mis ronquidos por la noche

Es un broma, princesa, es una broma- me dijo el, ¿me llamo princesa?

Gracioso- le respondí, muy secamente.

Entre nuevamente al baño y me vestí rápido. Cuando Salí Susuke estaba casi listo. Me senté en el tocador y comencé con mi tarea de todos los días, las extensiones. Apenas las tuve puestas y me asegure de que no se cayeran, comencé a trenzarlas y cuando estuve lista. Retoque mis ojeras con un poco de maquillaje, tome mi bolso con el cual llevaba mis instrumentos de cambio. Tome los zapatos de hoy, eran unas sandalias de color amarillos que eran de muchas tiritas finísimas y un taco mortal. En estos momentos era cuando yo odiaba a Alice. Abrí el closet y vi que mi ropa de hoy era un vestido muy corto. En forma de triangulo, magas murciélago y en distintos tonos de amarillos, con un cinturón muy fino amarrado a la cintura. Lo que completo y Susuke sonrió.

De verdad ángel con cachos, es un cambio fantástico- salio de la habitación después de mi

Cuando llegue abajo me lleve la gran sorpresa de encontrar a 4 chicas de cabello castaño en ondas, con opas de tonos amarillos muy parecidas a las mías y con ojos grisáceos. Quede en shock, eso no se ve a menudo

Hola amiga, que te parece- vi como Alice se giraba para yo ver el parecido que tenía a mi. Era fantástico.

Wow- fue lo único que dije, y la otra gran sorpresa que me lleve fue que había un chico muy parecido a Susuke, era Jasper, le sonreí el sonrió pero con sufrimiento. Estaba claro que había sido cruelmente torturado.

Este es el plan, Susuke se ira con Arímis al colegio en el scorpion- dijo alice- bella y Edward serán los primeros en salir, ya que ella es la que mas se parece a la original. En la limosina.

Bella se veía muy parecida a mi, ella tomo a Edward de la mano y salieron.

Tu Rose, iras sola en el auto de carlisle, el te acompañara saldrás ahora- dijo alice

Ella partió, ella era demasiado alta para ser yo, pero igual si se miraba de lejos pasaba desapercibida.

Tu Esme te iras con Emmett en el deportivo de Arímis por la salida trasera- mientras decía esto Esme se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Tu saldrás después de yo en una moto con Nicolás, yo me iré en otra moto, las cuales aran proazas para que no se note cual es la verdadera. Yo me iré con Jasper. Nicolás me paso el traje y el casco. Metí mis trenzas dentro del traje y me coloque el casco. Alice izó lo mismo. A simple vista éramos iguales, pues ella era de mi estatura. Salimos y subimos a las motos, las cuales eran iguales, debo aceptar que planearon todo muy bien.

Apenas salimos note a unos paparazis ubicados en la entadas y nos tomaron fotos. Las motos en cambio se cambiaban constantemente. Por primera ves llegue muy temprano a mi colegio, no había tomado desayuno. Que chistoso. Llegamos al colegio y hay estaba la limosina de shankobits en la cual se bajo otra chica la cual yo sabia que era bella con un traje de moto igual al mió, me paso mi mochila una lonchera y mi bolso. Se bajo Edward y hizo un cambio con Nicolás. Partieron ambas motos en dirección la empresa. Nicolás me hizo correr al interior del colegio. Pero mis ojos notaron algo, lo cual es poco probable.

Estoy casi segura de que he visto a Ryoma parado en la esquina observando. Es poco probable, no creo que ese allá llegado temprano… ¿o si?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comienzan los problemas de nuestra querida protagonista, cada vez se acerca más el final de este fic. Le falta poquito. Pero será bueno el final

Eso fue todo. El 2x1. Adiós.


	15. la demanda

_**No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes**_

_**Cap.15: necesito un nuevo departamento**_

Apenas salimos note a unos paparazis ubicados en la entadas y nos tomaron fotos. Las motos en cambio se cambiaban constantemente. Por primera ves llegue muy temprano a mi colegio, no había tomado desayuno. Que chistoso, siempre se preocupan que coma todos mis alimentos.

Llegamos al colegio y hay estaba la limosina de shankobits en la cual se bajo otra chica la cual yo sabia que era bella con un traje de moto igual al mió, me paso mi mochila una lonchera y mi bolso de ropa de cambio. Se bajo Edward y hizo un cambio con Nicolás. Partieron ambas motos en dirección a la empresa. Nicolás me hizo correr al interior del colegio. Pero mis ojos notaron algo, lo cual es poco probable.

Estoy casi segura de que he visto a Ryoma parado en la esquina observando. Es poco probable, no creo que ese allá llegado temprano… ¿o si?

Ryoma Pov.

Por primera vez en mi vida he llegado temprano a clases. El motivo de mi llegada anticipada es "SAKUNO" y "SAKURA". Por supuesto, que más podía ser. No pude dormir en toda la noche; solo pensaba en ellas, me volteaba de un lado a otro en mi cma y nada, Morfeo esa noche se olvido completamente de mi existencia . Estaba muy ansioso por llegar a clases y ver a Sakuno pero me contuve toda la noche, contuve las ganas de llamar a Sakura y preguntarle que es lo que siente por mí. Una gran locura, pero dicen que el amor causa eso.¿ acabo de aceptar que siento amor por esas dos muchachsa? NOOO!

Doble en la esquina y creo que llegue en un mal momento o presencié algo que no debía. Vi a una chica de traje negro de moto con casco negro al frente había otra idéntica a ella, o era lo que parecía ya que tenían la misma vestimenta. Le entrego algunos bolsos y la chica 2 se fue en una moto.

Después un señor grande y musculoso, de ropaje oscuro jalo a la chica al interior del colegio, según parecía ella estudiaba en el. ¿Quién será?

Sin darles mas vueltas al asunto entre al colegio a pasear calmado, no tenia apuro y estba seguro que Sakuno aun no llegaba, se veía uno que otro alumno caminado en Seigaku, pero se notaba claramente la chica de negro correr hacia las canchas de tenis, luego vi a Susuke dirigirse al mismo sitio seguido por la profesora Ryuzaki, me llamo mucha la atención y como estaba aburrido fui tras Fuji para retarlo a un patido.

Me encamine a las canchas y me lleva una sorpresa, nunca creí que fuera ella la del traje de moto, ni menos aum que se movilizara en moto. Vi como lentamente se quitaba el casco y con mucho cuidado, vi caer sus trenzas largas en su espalda, ella tomo de ellas y las jalo un poco, luego vi como se dirigía a Susuke y volteaba el la miraba y le negaba. Luego abrió la cremallera que estaba por delante y bajo el traje quedando con su uniforme casi intacto, estaba algo arrugada su falda, intento estirarla pero no funciono. Luego el señor grandes también se quito el casco dejando a un señor de unos 30 años, americano 100%, ¿de donde conose a Sakuno? ¿ son parientes?. Tomo el casco que se había quitado Sakuno se despidio muy formalmente con ella lo que daba aentende que no erna familia se notaba mas un trato de jefe a aempleado luego el desconosido camino a donde yo estaba… reaccione antes que el pasara por mi lado y camine normalmente a donde ellos estaban.

Sakuno Pov.

Entre al colegio corriendo y me dirigí a las canchas de tenis, estaba segura que a esas horas no había nadie es mas se podia confirmar,ninguin alma pasaba por las canchas y aun no calentaban los rayos del sol, luego llego Susuke y Arimis.

Te sugiero que comiences a quitarte esa ropa, llamas mucho la atención- me dijo Arímis mirando para todos lados aceguandose que nadie estuviera.

Si- afirme yo, comencé por el casco que molestaba mucho, me lo quite con cuidado, no valla a ser que las extensiones se hallas soltado. Cayeron en mi espalda las falsas trenzas largas y parecían firme, las tome y las jale un poco, estaba firmes.

Voltéate para cerciorar que no se nota- me dijo Susuke, me voltee y pregunte ¿nada mal?

Y el negó con la cabeza, perfecto. Luego me quiete el traje dejando ver mi uniforme que quedo dañado, mi falda estaba arrugada intente alisarla pero no funciono. Le pase el casco a Nicolás y guarde mi ropa en la mochila, la cual solo contenía un cuaderno y tres notebook, ¿para que quiero tantos?. Nicolás se despidillo amablemente y se fue, al rato después llego Ryoma. Adiante como siempre y lo mas fantastico es que llego temprano, tenia ojeras como si no ubiera dormido por toda la noche, a mi luego se me van a marcar.

Hola- saludo fríamente.

Estoy soñando o ¿Echizen a llegado temprano?- pregunto Susuke

Si tu estas soñando, yo estoy soñando lo mismo que tu- dijo Armis

Buenos día Ryoma-kun- estoy segura que fui la única que saludo de una forma normal

Hola, estoy aburrido, Susuke ¿juegas conmigo?- pregunto amablemente, actuaba comos siempre, como si nunca me hubiera besado. Es algo muy… cual es la palabra…ha si…CRUEL.

Claro- dijo mi "novio". Ellos se fueron a cambiar ropa mientras yo me senté bajo una árbol, aun faltaba 1 hora para que comenzaran las clases y tenia hambre, abrí mi bolso y había un desayuno, una botella de leche con unos sándwiches muy sabroso, había una nota la leí…"hola querida presidenta aquí hay un típico desayuno italiano, los sándwiches se llama Tramezzino, disfrútalo". Sonreí y lo saque y comencé a comer mientras veía a mi guapo sueño jugando tenis. Por supuesto, es solo un sueño, nunca se volverá realidad, y uno de los pocos sueños que se volvieron rrealidad con el (mi beso) según parece, se sfumo, el lo olvido y me ignoro.

Así paso el día muy rápido hasta que llego la hora de almuerzo todos estabamos en el comedor, los chicos de seigaku estaban reunidos en una mesa exaltados, como si hubiera una gran noticia. Tomoka me llamo para que observara. Yo me acerqué a la mesa y quede algo asustada y nerviosa.

Mira Saku, somos famosos- me decía Eiji mostrándome su I PHONE, en el cual estaban una noticia de la noche anterior, mire la pagina y era paparazzi, rayos se colaron de igual forma algunas imágenes. Salían ellos de mi casa, y había otros artículos de hoy.

Mira esto es de hoy por la mañana- dijo Oishi

¿Que es?- pregunto Kawamura.

Dice "nuestra joven presidenta algo nos oculta, a echo proazas para salir de su hogar sin que supiéramos donde verdaderamente iba , no tenemos idea a donde fue, solo sabemos que salieron 5 Shankobits de su casa, nadie sabe cual es la verdadera"- leyó el.

Que cosa mas extraña- dijo Ryoma, parecía interesado.

Me disculpan- dime mientras me iba, camine algo lejos y tome mi celular. Marque rápidamente a Alice.

Hola Saku ¿todo bien?- me pregunto.

Hay fotos de ayer aun corriendo por la red y de hoy, quiero que las vena y me digan si las pueden quitar, no quiero involucrar a nadie mas en esto- dije firmemente

Lo que pida presidenta- dijo eso Alice riendo y colgó. Sonreí pues había hablado autoritariamente. Luego sonó mi móvil.

Diga-respondí

Señorita presidenta tiene una reunión de ultimo momento a las 4 necesitamos su presencia- me dijo mi secretaria, se llama Valentina Shlok ella es rusa.

De acuerdo, voy enseguida- colgué y voltee, pegue un grito al cielo al darme cuenta que alguien me miraba y estaba a solo 3 pasos de mi.

Hay entupido me has asustado- le grite a Susuke. Que sentado en la silla posteior a la mia, no lo senti ni siquiera correr el banco.

Pequeña ten mas cuidado, acabo de escuchar toda tu conversación y ni siquiera te has enterado- me regaño el- ¿te vas?

Si una reunión de ultimo momento, es una gran lastima, esperaba quedarme- dije resignada- me voy adiós

Me iba cuando el me detuvo, y no era Susuke.

¿A donde vas?- me pregunto Ryoma de una forma muy posesiva que me causo por una parte recelos ¿Quién era el para preguntarme? Por otra parte me encanto.

Ella va a su casa, se siente algo mal- dijo rápidamente Susuke improvisando una escusa.

Pero tenemos que hacer el trabajo de Ingles, ¿Cómo lo aras?- me pregunto, es cierto el se ofreció para hacer grupo conmigo, no ean celos ni nada de eso, solo un trabajo.

He…cierto- comencé a pensar y a recordar mi horario…- te parece si vas a mi casa a las 7 de la tarde

Esta bien pero no se donde esta tu casa- dijo el, era cierto no tenia una casa para ir.

verda, te voy a buscar yo a tu casa y te llevo ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunte ya que me debía ir luego, se me estaba pasando el tiempo y aun debía ir al centro de Tokio.

De acuerdo- dicho aquello el voleo y se fue.

Adiós susuke, le avisas a Arímis por favor- le pedí y el afirmo con su cabeza, me fui. Llame por teléfono a Nicolás para que viniera en la limosina a buscarme. Dijo que se demoraba 5 minutos.

Por impresionante que suene cumplió su palabra, no quiero saber a que velocidad llego a aquí pero fue rápido. Me subí y el estaba allí y también Alice

Hola amiga- me saludo y me pasó la ropa. Comencé a cambiarme dentro del auto. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Me solté el cabello y era un desastre, no estaba ni liso ni undulado, un desastre. Alice me miro con preocupación y después su expresión cambio a "idea"

Toma, amarra tu cabello en coleta alta y ponte estos aretes- me paso una cinta amarilla y unosw aros de color plata en forma de gotitas largas. Coloque mis lentes de contacto y esas armas mortales que son los tacos.

Te ves radiante- me afirmo ella, solo esperaba que no fuera muy… exajerado.

Gracias-dije tranquilamente, me coloque unos lentes de sol ya que el dia estba muy radiente copmo me habia dicho alice y hacia calor. El vestido era muy ajustado en las piernas y suelto en el torso. Muy Alice jajaja.

Llegamos- nos dijo Eric, el chofer.

Si- dije, nicolas bajo primero y nos abrio, luego Alcie y al final yo. Senti flash y flash por doquier.

Que oculta Sakura-me preguntaba un señor con una gravadora ens u mano

Cual es el afan de ocultarse?- una mujer me preguntaba ahora

Esta saliendo con el señor Susuke- mas y mas preguntas, me estaba preocupando y puse cara de temor… luego nicolas me tomo de la mano y me jalo dentro de la empresa. Alice nos seguia de serca, entramos al elevador y marcarone el ultimo piso. El numero 60. alli solo podian entrar los mas alto rango de mi directamente a la sla de reuniones. Estaban algunos empresarios y otras personas. Todos se pusieron de pie al momento que entre.

Buenas tardes- salude cordialmente.

Buenas tardes- me saludaron todos

Y diganme para que es esta reunion tan urgente- les interroge mientras me sentaba a la cabecera de la larga mesa, a mi lado estaba S. Robson Walton un gran amigo de mi familia, es mas siempre esta presente en mis cumpleaños y fui a la boda de su hijo Benjamin S. Walton el es muy simpatico y era gran amigo de mis padres.

Tenemos un problema de imagen y publiciad- me dijo Robson

Me explicaron que en estados unidos tenian un pequeño prblema con unos productos y que la publicidad no era aceptada, nenia que ir personalemente a ver lso prblemas y no queria. Otro tem auq tocaron son los prductos, tenia que sacar algunos nuevo ya , me loe staban exijeidno. Los tenia pero no los queria sacar a venta aun, tendria que hacerlo. Y por ultimo las fotos de a noche, no queria hablar de so asique le sasegure que no volveria a ocurrir.

Después al reunion duro solo 2 horas y recorde que en unas hors mas devia etsar con ryoma en un apartamento "nuevo, quepareciera hbitado hace dias y amoblado…

Como lo hago…??- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta

Que cosa Saku- me pregunto alice,

¡alice!- grite de emosion, ella era mi salvacion. Entramos a mi oficina em snete y ella frente a mi

Cuentame- se acomodo como si fuera el secreto mas jugoso del mundo.

Lo que ocurre es que hoy va a ir un compañero de colegio a mi casa y se supone que vivo en un departamento.- puse cara de sufrimiento.

Huy, haber… tengo un departamento en Italia sirve- me preugnto con picardia

No alice- según parecia no se lo tomaba en serio

Beuno entonces pidamoselo a Rosalie, ella tinene uno- dijo ella. Era mi salvacion

¿Crees que me lo presta?- es una petición algo aprovechada, ¿me prestas tu departamento por un dia?, yo no podria preguntar eso.

No hay duda de eso, lo unic malo es que debe estra plagada de lenceria femenina por todo el departamento- dijo alice y comenzo a reir, y mi imaginación volo. Un depatamento con uso exclusivo para la accion de… evitemos la palabra.

* * *

Espero les guste … cuando tenga tiempo subo el toro estoy ultra atareada. Adios tengo muchos errores y los einto…no tengo tiempo para corregirlos pero necesito subir este capitulo para que entiendan mi tardanza. Dejen comentarios. Solo asi podre seguir la historia. Va faltando poquitito….


	16. trabajo de ingles

**Recuerden ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo los utilizó para dar vida a mis locas ensoñaciones.**

**Cap 16: el trabajo de Inglés**

_(__Quédate conmigo_

_No me dejes ir_

_Porque yo no puedo sin__)_

No hay duda de eso, lo único malo es que debe estar plagada de lencería femenina por todo el departamento- dijo alice y comenzó a reír, y mi imaginación voló. Un departamento con uso exclusivo para la acción de… evitemos la palabra

Entonces que esperamos, vamos, ¡me queda una hora para arreglar todo!- le dije jalándola fuera de mi iluminada oficina dejando atrás todo el papeleo que tenia para hoy.

Tomamos el auto de alice y nos dirigimos aun departamento en el centro de Tokio, era muy ostentoso para ser de un par de hermanas pero no había mas.

Rosalie nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa con las llaves en la mano….

///Flash back///

Mientras alice conducía yo llamaba por teléfono… pip pip pip…

Alo- me contesto una mujer-

Rose?- pregunte impacientemente.

Si yo, quien habla- se le escuchaba cansada, a lo mejor la moleste

Soy Saku, y necesito pedirte un favor inmenso- le dije, en realidad no me ceia lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

Dime, ¿que necesitas?- me respondió de una forma muy amable.

Tu departamento para hoy!- le dije muy rápido y cerré los ojos, como acto reflejo cunado uno recibe un golpe. (Pausa Rose no contestaba)

Claro!- dijo ella feliz

¿he?, ¿de verdad? me lo prestas!- estaba entusiasmada, no podía creer que me estaban prestando un departamento.

Pues claro pero me debes invitar a la fiesta- me dijo ella feliz ¿fiesta?

Fiesta??, que fiesta rose?- no entendía

Eeee??…¿para que quieres mi departamento?- dijo ella igualmente confundida

Pues para hacer un trabajo de ingles con un compañero de escuela, no lo puedo llevar a mi "casa"- le dije, ella creyó que quería hace una ¿fiesta?.

Ha entonces, vas atener que limpiarlo- luego escuche carcajadas.

Rose, ya llegamos a tu casa, solo dame las llave y yo me encargo de lo demás- le dije rápidamente

Ha de acuerdo deja vestirme adiós- dijo ella y colgó, ¿vestirse?

////fin del flash back///

El elevador bajo y entramos apresuradamente, ya eran las 7:15 y debía limpia un departamento. El elevador era rojo y tenía unos espejos, me mire y aun tenía mis lentes de contacto y toda mi ropa de "Sakura", lo peor. ¡NO tenia ropa de "Sakuno!.

Alice, mi ropa- dije gritando

Que ocurre con ella, esta perfecta- dijo ella observándome.

Exacto- dije nuevamente gritando y sonó el "tin" y el elevador se abrió. Y vi a pose con Emmett, Rosalie tenia una camisa larga que supuse era de Emmett y su cabello estaba algo despeinado. Y emmett bueno Emmett andaba con short o ¿ropa interior?.

Toma aquí tienes- Rosalie me extendió las llaves de su departamento.

Gracias de verdad, vallan a mi casa hay habitaciones de sobra si les apetece se quedan, adiós!- ente con alice a la casa y nunca pensé que estuviera tan…!DESASTROSA!.

WOW-dije yo al entrar y patear una caja de pizza del camino.

"wow" queda pequeño- dijo Alice. Ella miro todo y sonrió de una forma muy mala.

Saku me debo irme, voy y vuelvo a la empresa, te traeré tu ropa y tus extensiones mientras tu limpias este desastre- ella ya estaba en la puerta- suerte!

Y se fue dejándome a mi sola con este catástrofe, un sillón estaba dado vuelta, habían muchas cajas de pizza y latas de soda. Y ropa interior de mujer y … bueno… protecciones. Me fui a la cocina y tome una bolsa, comencé a recoger todo lo mas rápido posible. En eso que recogía una lata me trómpese con otra y caí al suelo. luego mire mis zapatos ya un andaba con esas sandalias de tacón. Me las quite y las deje hay en el suelo. Camine por la casa a pies descalzos mientras recogía todo. Luego de ordenar el living, me dirigí al comedor. La puerta estaba cerrada. La abrí esperando algo peor de lo que vi en la sala de estar.

¿Esta limpio?- me dije para mi misma. El salón comedor estaba intacto, todo, la mesa de vidrio circulas, sus 6 sillas de metal plateado, camine por el salón que tenia un piso flotante y las paredes era de un color café claro. Había una terraza y camine hacia ella, tenia cortinas blancas que ululaban con el viento. Salí y había una terraza con unos bancos de color blanco y una mesita, me asome en la baranda que era de color negro y mire como la gente caminaba apresuradamente. Y recordé que aun me faltaba limpiar.

Salí el comedor el cual había decidido utilizar para realizar nuestro trabajo de Ingles. Con él estoy segura de que se nos ara sencillo, en realita no tengo idea de que consiste

La sala de estar estaba conectada con la cocina, era una cocina americana. El salón comedor estaba tras una puerta y había un pasillo, camine por él y habían cuados de rosalie y emmett, a medida que caminaba los quitaba. Habían dos puertas abrí la primera y apenas al abrí al segundo transcurrido la cerré. Nota mental: la puerta de la izquierda no se abré, habitación de Rose y emmett, abrí la otra puerta y era un amplio baño, estaba limpio, todo estaba listo, mire la hora y eran las 7,

Rayos Alice, como no llegas aun!- grite

Llegue- dijo ella entando con bolsas en las manos. la mire interrogante.

¿Cómo es que?- ella no me dejo continuar.

Calla y cámbiate, hay esta la ropa mientras yo lleno la despensa- me paso una bolsa y camine al baño a cambiarme, era ropa nueva, que mas iba a esperar de Alice, era una falda blanca hermosa, de volados, mire la etiqueta y era de su colección, había una blusa ajustada al cuerpo morada, con un estampando de hada del mismo color me los coloque sin regañar. También tenia unas chinitas del mismo color de la pollera. Mire mi reloj y estaba pasando la hora. Saque mi celular

Hola Eric necesito que vallas a la calle del sol casa 2305, es un tembló, ve a buscar a Ryoma Echizen y tráelo a el departamento de Rosalie Hale Cullen- (NA: perdón pero no se cual es la dirección de Ryoma, si alguien la sabe me la dice , gracias) dije muy rápido.

Si señorita, ¿Qué auto llevo?- pregunto mmmm… el Escorpio estaba con Arimis, la, limosina no sirve, tenia el logotipo de Shankobits, el deportivo igual mmm

¿Tienes auto?- le pregunte

Si señorita- dijo el muy servicial como siempre

Tiene el logotipo de Shankobits- le pegunte

No- me contesto Eric.

Perfecto, ve a buscarlo en ese, Adiós- colgué, mientras me cepillaba el cabello y amarrarme las extensiones. En el bolso habían dos cintas de color blanco con las cueles me amarre mi cabello. Me veía muy bien, tenia muy ojos grises por lo que quite mis lentes de contacto, pestañee variadas veces para acostumbrarme, me sentía mejor sin esos molestos plastiquitos. Mis pestañas estaban rizadas ye so no me lo podía quitar no me importo y salí del baño con la bolsa de ropa.

Te ves muy tierna Sakuno!- me dijo Alice y me ataco con una cámara sacando una fotografía mía.

Gracias- le extendí mi mano con la bolsa y ella la tomo.

Adiós amiga espero que disfrutes y aprendas mucho con tu "amigo"- en la parte que amigo ella hizo comillas voladoras..

Oye!- le dije y ella cerro la puerta, escuche su risita. Respire y mire todo, estaba intacto… ahora ¿Qué?

Tin! Ton!, sonó el timbre, corrí a la puerta ya antes de abrir pare en seco, alise mi falda y tome aire para parece relajada y casual.

Hola Ryoma- kun- le dije

Hola Ryusaki- igual que siempre, frívolo

Gracias Eric por traerlo- mire a Eric que estaba afuera, el era de cabello canoso, estaba vestido de traje de color concho vino, ese era su uniforme que le había diseñado alice, el tenia hasta una humita, según ella un chofe siempre debía lucir perfecto

No se preocupe señorita- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

///Ryoma///

Me extraña que Ryuzaki tenga un chofer, ante son lo tenía. Además su departamento esta en el centro de la ciudad donde esta la gente con mayor dinero de la ciudad. Yo que sepa ella no era una chica de familia muy rica para vivir aquí.

¿Quién era él Ryuzaki?- le pegunte ya que mi curiosidad me mataba y carcomía por dentro.

Bueno el…- la mire y ella pensaba lo que respondería- el es un amigo de familia.

Ha- fue lo único que respondí. No le creía nada.

Hay que descortés soy!, por favor pasa y toma asiento- dijo ella haciéndome pasar al interior. Todo era muy sencillo. Las paredes eran de un color gris y el piso flotante, los sofás eran blancos y de un modelo muy poco común ya que eran… esféricos. Mire hacia un lado y se veía la cocina. Me senté en un sillón y ella me observo y yo la observe. Se veía muy guapa y hermosa. Como si su ropa hiciera juego co su hogar.

Te sirvo algo- me pegunto depuse s de unos minutos observándonos mutuamente sin pestañar.

No nada- dije rápidamente.

Ha de acuerdo- dijo ella, se veía nerviosa he incomoda con el silencio.

Comenzamos ha preparar el trabajo, es largo y estoy seguro que tardaremos mas de una semana- odiaba el trabajo y el tema que nos toco, ¿Por qué no otro?

De acuerdo- ella se sentó en un sofá frente al mío- ¿me dices de que se trata?

Que?- ella no sabia de que se trataba este trabajo??

Es…que .yo .. no se en que consiste- dijo ella miando al piso y entrelazando sus manos, no me gusto que mirara al piso ¿Cómo quería ella que observara sus hermosos ojos?

Se trata de una empresa nacional he internacional- dije rápidamente- debemos entrevistar y averiguar cuales son los planes de trabajo de la empresa Shankobits la cual es nacional y la empresa Robinson que es estado unidense- le dije, la mire y ella había levantado al cabeza y se le habían ido los colores de la cara.

¿Shankobits?- me pegunto- ¿ que tenemos que hacer allí?

Ella precia enfada y algo preocupada, ¿Qué pasaba con esa empresa?

Entrevistar a su presidenta, si no lo logramos a alguien cercano pero no te preocupes yo puedo lograr hablar con ella, la conozco- le dije para tranquilizarla, nos toco uno de los trabajos mas complicados.

Por que debemos hacer eso tan complicado?- me pregunto casi leyendo mi mente

///flash back///

Estaba demasiado aburrido en esta clases, Sakuno se había ido y me había dejado sin nada con que distraerme.

Echizen tome atención- escuche que el profesor me regañaba.

Que quiere?- le pregunte fastidiado.

Por responderme de esta forma tendrá que tomar el tema de tecnología- dijo el enfadado

No me importa- en realidad me daba lo mismo el tema

Así que le da lo mismo ¿he?, entonces averiguara sobre dos empresas la Robinson y la shankobits- mire al profesor y precia satisfecho como si fuera un trabajo complicado, volví a acorrucarme en mi banco.

Conozco a los presidente de esas dos empresas que me acaba de nombrar- le dije en voz baja.

¡Eso fue todo Echizen!- escuche que el profesor gritaba- como los conoce, lo cual lo dudo, entonces me traerá una entrevista de cada uno de ellos ya que este en japonés me la traerá en ingles, tiene un mes para eso- dijo el profesor.

De acuerdo- no me importa, Egipto, no me importa la clase de ingles

Ryuzaki?- pegunto el profesor.

No esta-respondió tomoka

Por no estar tendrá que hacer trabajo con Echizen- dijo el yo levante la mirada- escucho?- me pregunto el, yo afirme con la cabeza. Luego sonó el timbre de salida

//// fin del flash back////

Por que el profesor esta loco- le respondí.

De acuerdo vamos a el comedor, esta mas iluminado- me dijo, ella se puso de pie y yo la imite, la seguí a donde ella se dirigía.

///Sakuno///

Estamos y estaba aun iluminado.

Bueno que necesitamos para hacer el trabajo y específicamente en que consiste?- le pregunte para ver si tenia algo de lo que necesitáramos.

Primero debemos averiguar todo sobre dos empresas, cuando se inicio, por quien y paa que- dijo el

Para eso necesitamos un pc ¿verdad?- le dije interrogante

Exacto- dijo el

De acuerdo espera un momento- Salí del salón y camine hacia el baño donde había dejado mi bolso del trabajo, tenia 1 notebook y 1 netbook. Los tome y saque los dispositivos de Internet.

Camine hacia el comedor, Ryoma miraba las cortinas.

Quien es el?- me pregunto y apunto una fotografía en la pared, era emmett.

A pues el…es…mi primo- le dije.

¿Americano?- me pegunto el, pues emmett no tiene rasgos japoneses.

Pues somos primos lejanos pero lo quiero- le dije

mmm- me respondió el y miro lo que traía

¿Cuál quieres?- le pegunte mostrándole ambos

El los miro y dijo- cualquiera- pensé y recordé que en mi netbook tenia menos cosas de la empresa que en mi notebook. Le pase el notebook

Te gusta Shankobits ¿he?- me pregunto

¿Por qué preguntas eso?- no entendía

Pues por que tus dos computadoras son las ultimas de esa empresa-me respondió el con un tono de voz como si eso fuera la cosa mas elemental del mundo

Si, es verdad me gusta- le dije…- a Ryoma ¿te puedo pedir algo?

///Ryoma///

Que cosa Ryuzaki- si supiera que cualquier cosa que me pidiera aunque fuer ale mundos se lo daría.

Por favor, te pido que solo utilices el Internet y el Micosoft Word- me dijo ella suplicante, la mire y parecía seria ¿Qué tendrá en su netbook que no desea que mire?

De acuerdo- le prometí, ye la me entrego el Internet portátil… lo estaba conectado y mire la inscripción de tal, decía "sakura" y era de color morado, era igual al que le vi que se le callo la vez anterior pero con la diferencia de que este al reverso decía "claro" la compañía de Internet.

Ella también conecto el suyo.

Cual empresa quieres averiguar tu?- le pegunte, a mi me daba lo mismo cual empresa, solo quería hacerla hablar para volver a escuchar su melodiosa vos.

La shankobits ya que no entiendo inglés, te le ara a ti mas fácil la otra- me respondió sonrientemente, de una forma tan feliz que le respondí la sonrisa

///Sakuno///

¿Me respondió la sonrisa? Y como todos mis momentos importantes hay algo que me interrumpe, mi celular. Lo saque y era un mensaje lo leí

" sakuno, cariño, no iré a casa hoy me quedare en la casa de mauro hay comida en el refrigerador te quiere tu hermanita"

¿arimis me quiere dejar sola en una habitación con Ryoma?

* * *

Les gusto… miren que se viene bueno!!! Díganme esperan un final común o inesperado… un final en el cual.. me maten??  
avisen pliz


	17. no quiero irme

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Espero que les guste este capitulo y lo disfruten**

**Cap 17: no me quiero ir**

///Sakuno///

¿me respondió la sonrisa? Y como todos mis momentos importantes hay algo que me interrumpe, mi celular. Lo saque y era un mensaje, lo leí en voz baja.

"sakuno, cariño, no iré a casa hoy me quedare en la casa de mauro hay comida en el refrigerador te quiere tu hermanita"

¿Arímis me quiere dejar sola en una habitación con Ryoma?. Descompuse mi cara al imaginarme sola con Ryoma en un departamento y con mi computador llenos de planos y archivos de mi empresa, además en un departamento que no era mío.

¿te ocurre algo?- me pegunto, el se paro y se posiciono a mi lado y me tomo la temperatura- ¿ te ves enferma? ¿Te has mejorado?

¿Mejorado?- no entendía a que se refería

Te sentías mal al salir del colegio- me dijo el mirándome extrañado

Ha cierto!, si me siento bien, ya no estoy enferma- le dije sonriéndole, en un momento me di cuenta que cometí un error gigante. Me había jurado no hacer esto en todo el momento en el cual él estuviera conmigo, me lo había prometido pero falle.

Mire como estaba vestido, con una pollera negra y una camisa abierta de color gris y unos jeans de color negro, con esa ropa sus ojos de color ámbar resaltaban más que nunca y yo me perdí en ellos.

¿Estas bien Sakuno?- me volvió a repetí el acercándose cada vez mas a mi rostro.

Por supuesto- susurre en voz baja mientras sentía el aliento de Ryoma cerca de mi cara.

Entonces sigamos con el trabajo- dijo el bruscamente arruinando este momento tan especial, algo muy típico en él.

Cla..claro- tartamudee aturdida, creí que me iba a besar. Creí que al fin el estaba tomando atención a las cosas, tomando atención de que yo lo amo y siempre lo amare. Lo mire de reojo y note que estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla tecleando y yo aquí paveando. Abri la pagina de la empresa pero por parte de Sakura, accedía a todo tipo de información y archivos historiales.

Ryoma- le hable

Que?- dijo el sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme al rostro

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ingles?- en realidad no tenia sentido alguno.

Muy fácil- dijo el esta vez observándome- rete al profeso a que le traería una entrevista con el dueño de las empresas Robinson y shankobits y ambas las pasaba a ingles y español- dijo el de una forma muy tranquila como si fuera el pan de casa día.

¿y como lograremos eso?- dije casi gritando, era algo muy complicado. Para Sakura no pero si para Sakuno. Lo mire y precia impresionado.

No te preocupes, conozco a los presidentes de ambas empresas y se nos ara sencillo- dijo el tranquilo- son solo peguntas como ¿Quiénes son sus padres? O ¿Dónde estudio?

Si tu lo dices- trate de tranquilizarme y sonó el timbre de la casa

Ryoma te molesta, vuelvo enseguida- me puse de pie camine asía la puerta, la abrí y eran unos chicos muy guapos que no conocía.

Ryoma vuelvo enseguida saldré un momento- le grite mientras juntaba la puerta de la casa para explicarle a estos chicos donde estaba Rosalie y Emmett.

///Con Ryoma///

Abrí MSN para comunicarme con el hijo de los Robinson, Net Robinson. Esta hablando con el mientras conseguía la información, cuando se me ocurrió observar el PC de Sakuno, para saber como iba.

Me levante de mi banco y me senté frente al suyo. Tenía una página de Internet abierta, leí y decía Shankobits. Por lo menos logro llegar a la página de la empresa. Observé lo que seguía y era una lista larguísimas con años desde 1980 hasta este año todos eran archivos Adobe. No entendía, abrí uno el cual era de 1995. Leí el contenido y decía.

Definiciones de mando ha Seiko Shankobits…nuevo prototipo del game boy…nacimiento de nueva heredera de la empresa, Saku…

¿Qué haces Ryoma?- me preguntó con un tono de voz muy alto Sakuno.

Leo lo que estas sacando de información- dije de una forma inocente.

Pero yo quiero hacer mi parte así que sal de mi asiento- me ordeno ella, la quede mirando y estaba en una posición firme, no parecía ella. Se veía distinta, pero de todas formas me gustaba su actitud.

De acuerdo- obedecí como un perrito faldero, me corrí de su asiento y me senté en el mío, volví a mi trabajo de interrogar a mi amigo.

Ryoma ¿hasta donde leíste esto?- me pregunto Sakuno sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su notebook.

Leí solo fragmentos y me interrumpiste en la parte que decía "nueva heredera de la empresa Saku.." y no alcance a leer mas- le respondí y la mire, ella también me miro y tenia una cara de preocupación incomprensible- estoy seguro que lo que seguía era…

///Sakuno POV///

Que no diga sakuno, que no diga sakuno por favor!!!

Estoy seguro que decía Sakura Shankobits- respondió y volvió a su trabajo del computado. Yo respire aliviada. No había alcanzado a leer lo demás que decía "Sakuno Sakura Ryuzaki Shankobits" estoy salvada.

Estuvimos escribiendo y tecleando en el pc hasta las 8:30, después sentí el estomago de Ryoma pedí comida, lo mire sonriente y camine hasta la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y estaba lleno, que algunas mortadelas y una lechuga para mí. Me voltee para sacar el pan y Ryoma estaba allí mirando cada movimiento que hacia. La casa estaba en silencio y estaba oscuro, solo había una luz tenue sombree nosotros que daba un ambiente bastante romántico. El se sentó en uno de los bancos y me seguía observando, yo cada vez me sentía mas incomoda. Deje todo los implemento sobre la mesa y comencé a buscar el pan. Abría y abría muebles y no encontraba el pan.

¿No sabes donde están las cosas en tu propia casa?- me pregunto Ryoma, rompiendo el gran silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumergidos.

He..sto- seguía buscando apresuradamente, abrí una repisa y allí estaba- aquí esta- dije muy feliz.

Estaba partiendo el salame para Ryoma cuando me apoye mucho en la mesa y apreté en botón directo de mi celular al reproductor de música. (you belong with me, seria ideal que la colocaran)

He lo siento- dije mientras sacaba mi celular, estaba apunto de parar la canción cuando

No!- me dijo Ryoma alzando su mano para tocar la mía, su mano estaba tibia- no la apagues, déjala- dijo el y se volvió a colocar esa mascara de frialdad que tenia.

De acuerdo, dije mientras posaba mi celular en la mesa, en tanto hacia los sándwiches escuchaba la música, cuando ya termine me voltee y vi como ryoma en realidad estaba muy sumido en la canción. Saque la soda y el agua mineral del refrigerador. Le serví la soda a Ryoma y yo me serví el agua mineral. No puedo beber cosas con tanta azúcar.

Ryoma miro su sándwich luego el mío, luego miro su soda y luego mi agua. ¿No le gusta?

¿estas a dieta?- me pegunto interrogante mientras le daba una mascada su sándwich.

He..yo..- dije pensando, si decirle que si o no

Pues no deberías por que estas muy bien como te ves- me dijo sin mírame..

He..gracias- le dije en tanto yo le daba un mordisco al mio…

y..- precia dudar de lo que iba a decir- ¿no comes carne?

¿Yo?, no soy vegetariana y tampoco como cosas con mucha azúcar- le sonreí. El me miro y parecía pensativo.

Terminamos nuestros sándwiches en un silencio, peor no un silencio incomodo sino en un silencio que se disfruta de estar al lado de esta persona.

Continuamos?- Le pregunte

Si claro- se paro el e iba a coger los platos cuando lo detuve rozando su mano con al mía, sentí una sensación extraña, como a..¿ELECTICIDAD?

No te preocupes, yo los recojo- le dije tomando los platos, el iba caminado asía el comedor y yo lo seguía ,no se como me trómpese con nada del piso y caí. Sentí pasos en dirección a mi que me tomaban del bazo y me ponían de pie nuevamente.

¿Estas bien?- dijo ryoma, abrí los ojos y estaba tan cerca de el… y volví a mirar esos ojos…

He..yo- sentí el calor en mi rostro, estaba segura que parecía un tomate.

Parece que tienes fiebre- el se acerco y rozo nuestras mejillas quedado así por unos minutos, con su tacto mas aun me sonrojaba- si, mis sospechas son ciertas- él se separo un poco de mi lado y me observo, me miro a los ojos…

No..no te pree- tartamudeaba demasiado, el me sello mis labios con su dedo

Shhh, calla ya, aun que me encanta escucharte tartamudear- se acerco a mi y me beso. En un inicio fue un beso tímido, luego fue pasando a mas, yo pase mis manos por su cuello y el paso sus brazos por mi cintura, intensificando aun mas le beso…era una sensación de felicidad inmensa. Comenzó a sonar nuevamente mi celular con la canción you belong with me… el no paro de besarme y yo tampoco. Hasta que nuestrso pulmones nos exigieron aire y nos alejamos. Me miro sonriente y satisfecho…

¿Contestaras?- dijo con una voz picara..

He..si- dije mientras, contestaba. En mi cara estaba grabada la sonrisa y no me la iban a quitar.

Alo?- conteste feliz, no me importaba que me digieran.

Señorita Sakura, su vuelo a estados unidos sale en dos horas- dijo una voz de una mujer.

Que?- mi sonrisa se borro de un golpe y estaba triste

Si su vuelo, debe ir a estados unidos por una reunión de imagen, la esperamos- colgó la niña y yo también, ahora estaba triste, no quería irme, NOO!!

¿Ocurre algo malo?- me pregunto el

He… mas o menos- le dije mientas guardaba mi móvil- debo ir con Arímis, tengo algunos problemas personales ¿te importa si seguimos luego con esto?

No importa- dijo el tranquilo. Yo camine al comedor y guarde los archivos de ambos computadores. Me los lleve al baño y los eche a mi mochila. Tome el celular y llame a Eric

Si señorita en que la ayudo?- me contesto al instaste.

Me vendrías a buscar lo antes posible?- le pregunte

Si señorita, estoy en el estacionamiento esperándola- dijo el, era muy eficaz, le subire el sueldo por esto.

Gracias- colgué y mire a Ryoma estaba en el sillón mirando la sala.

Vamos?- le pregunte.

Si- me contesto, salimos de la casa cerré con llave y tomamos el elevador. El ambiente era incomodo, Ryoma parecía pensativo y yo triste. No quería viajar, al fin Ryoma me estaba demostrando su cariño y yo me iba… ¿Por qué? Acaso el destino no nos quería juntos???

Bajamos y caminamos al estacionamiento, vi a Eric junto a un auto, era un mercedes de color negro hermoso y ostentoso.

He..-fue lo único que le dije cuando lo vi.

Era lo único que teníamos- me respondió el como leyendo mis pensamientos. Y ryoma nos miro interrogante.

Subamos- le dije mientras Eric nos abría. Mientras estábamos adentro le di las indicaciones de ir a la casa de los echizen. El trayecto fue algo largo y silencioso. De ves en cuando Eric me miraba algo tiste por el espejo retrovisor y yo miraba de reojo a Ryoma. Cuando llegamos, Eric nos abrió y yo baje también.

Adiós- le dije

¿Por qué adiós?- me miro interrogante- te volveré a ver mañana-respondió de una forma muy segura, como una afirmación.

Verdad- dije intentando imitar una sonrisa- hasta luego

Así esta mejor- se acerco a mí para despedirse y beso la comisura de mis labios y se encamino a su hogar.

Yo entre al auto, y le dije al chofer que me llevara a casa.

…..trayecto…arboles…casas…calle….mi casa….

¿Por qué tan triste señorita?- me pregunto el chofer

No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento- le respondí mientras el auto estaba frente al portón de mi casa.

Apenas entre estaba Arímis, Mauro y Yang en la puerta de entrada y había una limosina.

Saku, has llegado, ¿nos vamos ya?- me pregunto ella

Pero si acabo de llegar!- me queje- tengo que empaca aun

No no…esta todo listo- me dijo ella y me arrastro hasta la limosina. Entre en ella solo yo y Arímis, estaba mi ropa de empresaria.

Y los demás no vendrán?- pregunte asustada ellos eran mi familia ahora, emprendía un viaje en el cual tenia un pésimo presentimiento.

Si pero en otro auto- me respondió mientras me pasa una cajita que decía Shankobits, las abrí.

Eran unos lentes de contacto nuevos, de un color gris luna muy hermoso, se veían mas naturales que los antiguos

¿Y ESTOS?- le pregunte sin entender el por que cambiaban mis antiguos lentes, ya me había acostumbrado a ellos.

Son nuevos y creados especialmente para ti para la protección de tu vista, además estos no se caen si tu lloras- me dijo ella sonriendo, los tome con cuidado y me los coloque, casi ni los percibía, es mas precian que aquella tela era aun mas fina que la anterior pues casi no los sentía. Luego quite mis extensiones y volví a tomar mi cabello en una coleta.

Tu ropa no esta mal solo ponte esto- me paso un collar largo y blanco de piedras grandes y redondas de un color plateado. Me paso unos aretes de luna y unos zapatos cerrados de color blanco y de punta, el tacón era alto.

Estas casi lista- me dijo mientras sacaba unos cosméticos de su cartera. Me maquillo con colores grises para resaltar mis ojos y mis labios solo tenían una gruesa capa de brillo, se veían deseables.

Cuanto estaremos en estados unidos?- en realidad no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos.

No lo se, como unas semanas- dijo ella

Y el colegio, y tu trabajo…- no quería irme... todavía no.

No te preocupes ya arreglamos eso- dijo ella sonriente. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos al interior del aeropuerto, se veía como paseaba mucha gente, y las maletas resonaban en el suelo. Atrás venia, mauro y Yang con las maletas cada uno traía dos maletas, mas atrás estaba Eric con dos maletas blancas las cuales supuse eran mías. Me las paso y me deseo suerte. No entendía, ¿Por qué todos tan preocupados? Era solo una reunión que tendría ¿verdad?

* * *

Espero que le guste. Lo siento por la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo se subir este capitulo!!! Lo tengo hace dos semanas pero no me han dejado toca el PC. Y además la semana que viene. Están los exámenes de matemática y soy pésima. Me están dando clases y me quita mas tiempo…

Prepárense que esta faltandooo poquititooo ( en realidad no)


	18. cambio

_Los personajes no son míos..Ninguno!_

_Cap 18: cambios_

No te preocupes ya arreglamos eso- dijo ella sonriente. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos al interior del aeropuerto, se veía como paseaba mucha gente, y las maletas resonaban en el suelo. Atrás venia, mauro y Yang cargados de bolsos, cada uno traía cuatro maletas, mas atrás estaba Eric con dos maletas blancas las cuales supuse eran mías. Me las paso y me deseo suerte. No entendía, ¿Por qué todos tan preocupados? Era solo una reunión que tendría ¿verdad?

Hicimos lo que siempre se hace en un aeropuerto hasta llegar al avión. En primera clase como siempre. Me senté en la ventanilla y Arímis se sentó con Mauro. Termine sentada sola, Yang se sentó lejos de mi. Cada uno de mis amigos estaba en su mundo propio al igual que yo.

Cerré mis ojos he intente recordar los hermosos ojos de Ryoma… esos ojos de color ámbar tan peculiares que solo se los he visto a el….esos ojos los cuales me quitaban el sueño por las noches y robaba mil suspiros. Ahora me alejaba de el nuevamente y esta vez no fue él sino yo.

Cerré mis ojos y decidí dormir un momento ya que en todo el ajetreo ya eran las 12 de la noche y deseaba dormir.

_Señores pasajeros les anunciamos que en estos momentos vamos saliendo de Japón._

Escuche una voz de una mujer que anunciaba y luego repetía en otros idiomas que no comprendía.

Mientras permanecía en un estado de dormida y despierta se me vino a la mente que ni siquiera sabia a que parte de estados unidos me dirigía, pero mi cuerpo no me permitió preguntar ya que mis ojos se cerraros y yo me dormí.

///// Con Ryoma (al día siguiente 7:58 a.m.)////

Espero ver con ansias a Sakuno, pero estoy muy preocupada por ella se veía triste.

_Rin Rin Rin_

Sonó mi despertador y lo apague, nueva mente no logre dormir por la noche… nuevamente ella robaba mis sueños.

Ryoma baja a tomar desayuno!!- escuche que me gritaba mi prima.

En seguida- me levante de mi cama, hoy por mas que quería ver a Sakuno no podría ir a clases, solo a las practicas y estoy seguro que ella no estará hay.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a el comedor, allí estaba mi padre y mi prima sirviéndome le desayuno. Me senté y lo mire.

Hoy se acaba el mundo o aun no despierto- dije de una forma algo indiferente y comí mi desayuno japonés con muchas ganas.

Ryoma nuevamente no has dormido- me pregunto mi padre, yo lo mire con odio

Si he dormido- le dije cortante

No hijo mió, tu no has dormido!, tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas NO ME ENGAÑAS- el comenzó reír- debe ser que pensaban es tu novia ¿No es cierto?

No, ya no me molestes!- le dije, esto me saca de quicio, y lo que mas me da rabia es que yo no pensaba en mi novia… solo en una amiga.

Me puse de pie después de comer (o devorar) mi desayuno. Me puse de pie para caminar Asia mi habitación, entre y aun dormía mi karupin, abrí mi armario y saque unos Jean oscuros y una camisa blanca sencilla y unas conver. Me sente en mi escritorio y prendí mi computadora. Entre en una página de Internet de aerolíneas.

Busque unos pasajes sin fecha, ni asientos a estados unidos, para poder a ocuparlos cuando yo quisiera. Compre dos. Con esos pasajes viajaría con Sakuno a estados unidos a entrevistar a el presidente de las empresas Robinsón. Luego de comprar los pasajes saque mi móvil y llame a Sakura, hace un tiempo que no hablaba con ella, echaba de menos escuchar su musical voz.

…_. Este teléfono se encuentra apagado ….._

Dijo la voz de una operadora.

Bueno no importa, iría a la oficina personalmente.

Salí de mi casa, tome un taxi y me dirigí a una de las centrales Shankobits, era gigante y hermoso el edificio de shankobits. Se situaba en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Entre y me pare en atención al cliente.

Buenos días caballero ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- me pregunto una señorita vestida de una blusa de color celeste claro con una chaqueta de color azul profundo, llevaba un pañuelo en su cuello amarrado de color calipso.

Quiero hablar con la señorita Sakura Shankobits- le dije seriamente.

A lo siento señor, no puede, si quiere puede habla con algunos de nuestros gerentes?- me pegunto ella.

No gracias, usted no entiende, mi familia es socia de esta empresa y Sakura es mi amiga-¡huí me dolió decir aquello!

¿Usted es?- me pregunto ella

Echizen Ryoma- le dije firmemente, ella tecleo mi nombre en su computadora y se puso de pie en seguida, salio de su puesto he hizo una reverencia.

Señor Echizen venga por aquí- me dijo ella y me dirigí a un ascensor. Lo tomamos y punto el piso 55. cuando llegamos allí bajamos del acenso

Mire y era un lugar de ambiente tranquilo, habían algunos sillones y dos pasillos a cada lado. Tenia las paredes pintada de un color azul agua casi blanco y el suelo era de baldosas blancas. Tenía un ambiente de paz impresionante. No se sentí ese estrés que se sienten en las grandes oficinas.

Venga por aquí señor Echizen- me pidió la recepcionista. Caminamos el pasillo a mano derecha, pasando por una y otra puerta, cada puerta tenia un nombre, gerentes, socios, publicistas, diseñadores, etc.….

Hasta que paramos en una que decía, gerente general área Diseño y Publicidad Alice Cullen, me sonaba ese nombre pero no recordaba donde lo había oído.

Entre aquí señor, yo me retiro- la recepcionista hizo una reverencia y se fue. Toque la puerta y escuche una voz cantarina decir "adelante" entre a una oficina, bastante iluminada con una alfombra de color rojo con negro y las paredes pintadas rojas y otars negras… se veía muy moderna aquella oficina y hacia honor a el cargo el cual estaba asignada su dueña.

Ciao amico!!- dijo aquella chica, ya la recordaba, era una amiga de sakura, la diseñadora. No tenia idea de que trabajara en la empresa Shankobits.

Hola señorita Cullen- la salude formalmente, no sabia por que me decía amigo si no lo éramos.

Como has estado, ¿a que se debe esta agradable visita?- me pegunto ella amablemente.

En realidad la visita no era para usted- dije cortante, yo solo quería ver a sakuno.

Wow es cierto lo que dicen- dijo ella en un susurro el cual escuche con perfecta claridad.

Que cosa ha escuchado?- pegunte

Nada, nada- dijo ella- me equivoco o tu buscas Sakura?- afirmo ella mirándome de una forma bastante picara diría yo… la mire de una forma muy recelosa luego respondí.

Si, tengo que hablar con ella-

Te le declararas al fin?- me pregunto, yo puse mis ojos como plato.

¿co..Como?- tartamudee sin poder Salir de mi asombro, mire su cara y ella tenia sus ojos posados en los míos sin pestañar y sonreía. Luego suspiro asiendo un gesto con su mano como si lo que hubiera pronunciado yo fuera la mayor bobada del mundo.

Creí que era obvio, por lo menos yo lo note enseguida- me respondió ella, luego se paro y se posiciono a mi lado, no note que sus pies tocara el piso, seria muy bunea tenista o bailarina.

A ti te gusta ella, y mucho ¿no es cierto?- abrí mi boca para intentar negar pero ella no me lo permitió- no respondas ya se la respuesta y es elemental, pero… no comprendo ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Nuevamente abrí mi boca para responder y ella volvió a hablar sin poder defenderme de esas acusaciones.

Si es por el chico Fuji, no hagas caso, su amor no es cierto, solo cámaras- se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y me indico que me sentara. Yo acepte.

Dime, que es lo que sientes por mi querida amiga sakuno??- dijo ella, luego movio la cabeza- perdón Sakura?

Dijiste Sakuno- le pregunte mientras apoyaba las manos en su escritorio y me alzaba, estoy seguro que eh escuchado su nombre

No no, dije Sakura chico- dijo ella moviendo su silla y sonriéndome nerviosamente- confundí el nombre con el de otra amiga mía.. sus nombres son similares…

Conoces a una Sakuno?- eso si era extraño, sakuno no tenia muchos amigos y menos personas importantes como una diseñadora reconocida mundialmente.

Si a una, choque con ella en la calle y me simpático- dijo ella mas tranquila- ella es muy tierna

Ha- me tranquilice- cual es su apellido?

Su apellido??, en realidad no me lo dijo, y dudo que tu niñito la conozcas por que ella es de Italia- ella sonio de oreja a oreja como si lo hubiera logrado, como si ella hubiera logrado lo imposible.

De acuerdo- le dije, aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo, por lo que será mejor que me valla.

//// con Alice///

Vi que el chico serio se ponía de pie, el jura que se poda escapar de las garras de alice cullen, sin que ella lo diga.

Hey espera a donde vas?- le pregunte de una forma inocente, me puse de pie y lo volví a sentar de un empujón. El me miro estañado, como todo los demás, él dudaba de mi fuerza.

Hey!- reclamo él.

Aun no me has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sakura?- si me dije que la ama, are todo lo posible para que el se le declare… aunque Arímis me allá dicho que no me meta. No es justo! Ella quiere unir a Sakuno con Ryoma, yo creo que debe ser Sakura.

No tengo por que responderte algo a ti, es mas, me largo ya que según parece tu no me llevas con Sakura!- me dijo el chico serio mirándome a los ojos. Tenia esa misma mirada penetrante de Edward cundo se enoja conmigo. Que gracioso.

Te ayudare, te llevare a donde Sakura pero espero que tengas tu pasaporte por que saldremos- lo tome de la mano y lo jale a la puerta. Lo saque de mi oficina y antes de salir recordé mi precioso bolso carolina herrera que deje abandonado en mi sillón. Corrí a buscarlo, lo tome y lo bese. Lo había echado mucho de menos.

Bueno Ryoma echizen, ¿todavía quieres ir donde Sakura?- le pregunte, ya que parecía bastante extrañado.

En donde esta Sakura?- parecía demasiado interrogante…

//con Ryoma///

No entendía nada, esta pequeña duende me estaba llevando a algún lugar que yo no sabia, y … ella me da miedo!!

Sakura ayer por la noche se fue a estados unidos por un problema que tenia con la empresa a nivel internacional y debía resolverlo en persona- dijo ella muy sonriente mientras me arrastraba a el ascensor- lo mas probable es que ya este en estados unidos…

Vi como ella miraba su reloj, yo mire el mío y decían que eran las 9:30 de la mañana… luego sacaba su móvil, marco algunos números y sonrío..

Hola cariño como esta el clima- le pregunte aquella duende demoníaca

No me digas.. Nevando… bueno así es el clima- respondió- llevaste aquella chaqueta que te diseñe no es cierto??- ¿ella estaba ablando de ropa?, luego vi como ella apretaba el piso-1 el subterráneo. El ascensor comenzó a bajar.

Como que no sabes cual??- dijo ella molesta- el blanco con el amare en la cintura-

Tengo que ser muy honesto en estas circunstancias de la vida, todos los chicos de seigaku me han intentado asustar de diversas formas, me han hecho ver películas muy aburridas, preparado cosas del terror solo para ve mi cara de terror. La única ves que lo logaron fue cuando mintieron diciendo que sakuno había muerto peo ahora si estaba asustado. Esta enana, duende y demoníaca chica que tengo ami lado vestida de alta costura da MUCHO MIEDO!!!.

A ok- volvió a hablar- ya están en el hotel verdad??? correcto, mira sabes, llego uno de tus socios a mi oficina preguntando por ti…¿en realidad no tengo idea?

Ella me miro y tapo el móvil con la mano para que la persona que estaba en el otro lado de móvil no escuchara

Disculpa ¿para que querías ver a Sakura?- me pregunto, estoy seguro que esa debió ser la primera pregunto que tubo que formular, en ves de empezar con todas esas bobadas de que a mi me gustaba sakura (aunque no son bobadas)

Hay un trabajo de ingles en mi colegio que estoy asiendo con una compañera y debo entrevistar a Sakura- le respondí, ella repitió lo que yo le había informado a la chica del teléfono.

Sakura pregunta si es muy urgente, pues ella no volverá en unas semanas a Japón- me pregunto la cullen

Pues, tengo una semana.. Pero si ella esta en estados unidos puedo ir con mi compañera de trabajo para entrevistarla y que debo hablar con el presidente de las empresas Robinson-le respondí, saque mi móvil, llamaría a Sakuno para saber si me acompañaba.

Disculpa, como se llama tu compañera, pregunta Sakura para comprarles los pasajes- me interrogo Alice.

Bueno ella se llama Sakuno Ryuzaki pero ya tengo sus pasajes, dile que no se preocupe, y dile que iré a estados unidos a verla- llegamos a el subterráneo.

Ok de acuerdo- dijo alice a Sakura

Hey chico yo te acompaño a tu casa, además podemos pasar enseguida a la casa de tu amiga a buscarlas y nos vamos, por que en unos días mas Sakura estaba muy ocupada para atenderlos

De acuerdo peo ella ha de estar en seigaku- le dije, caminamos por los pasillos del estacionamientos y había un lugar el cual estaba con áreas, la sub y el espacio de presidenta estaban desocupados, pero el de al lado no. Lo ocupaba un ostentoso porche de color amarrillo. Resaltaba demasiado

Sube- me dijo alice, ente y ella partió muy rápido. Decidí colocarme le cinturón de seguridad o lo mas probable seria que me matara.

Llegamos a Rel. Colegio en muy poco tiempo, ella entro conmigo. Por el horario ahora ella debería estar en clase de historia.

Será mejor que vallamos a donde el director a retirarla- le dije, - tu eres mayor de edad cierto???

Si tengo 19- me respondió

De acuerdo tu la retiras- caminamos por los pasillos del establecimiento mientras Alice me acompañaba. Todo estaba en un perfecto silencio. Apenas llegamos a la oficina del director, Alice parecía algo preocupada. Golpee y escuché que me decía "adelante". Entre sin temor alguno al director. No me simpatizaba en absoluto.

Echizen, hola- dijo el y se puso de pie- y ¿señorita Cullen?

Hola directos- saludo alice como si lo conociera, aquello no lo entendía

Dígame señorita a que se debe su agradable visita, o viene a darnos alguna donación?- pregunto el director con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa en su rostro. Honestamente no comprendía por que sonería a de esa forma

No, aun no, vengo a buscar a la señorita sakuno Ryuzaki- le dijo claramente alice

Las señoritas Ryuzaki no están, han tenido que viajar de emergencia por un problema familiar- dijo el director

Sakuno se fue??- eso me aterro, ella no se podía ir.- y por cuanto tiempo, a donde???

Ellas no sabían por cuanto tiempo y no dieron su dirección- ho no,, ella volvería a desaparecer.

* * *

Ho..espero les guste mucho mi historia y

Aprobé matemáticas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes!!!


	19. todo calza al fino no?

_**Nada de esto me pertenece**_

_**Cap 19: todo al fin calza…o no?**_

Sakuno se fue??- eso me aterro, ella no se podía ir.- y por cuanto tiempo, a donde???

Ellas no sabían por cuanto tiempo y no dieron su dirección- ho no,, ella volverá a desaparecer.

Ho- dijo alice- bueno entonces gracias por su ayuda- salimos de la oficina del director, mientras trataba de pensar. Y recode…

////Flash back////

Adiós- me dijo ella con un tono demasiado triste

¿Por qué adiós?- la mire sin comprender nada- te volveré a ver mañana- le dije sin dudar ninguna palabra, yo la vería mañana y pensaría que aria con el amor que ella comenzaba a corresponderme.

Verdad- dijo ella dándome una falsa sonrisa la cual note que tenia una pizcas de tristeza y arrepentimiento- hasta luego

////fin del Flash back///

Ahora comprendía el "adiós" a lo mejor ella no volvería… eso no podía ser, yo no podría esta sin ella… NOOO!!! Saque mi móvil y la llame…

Alo- contesto ella con voz somnolienta

Sakuno?- pegunte para estar seguros

Si soy yo- dijo ella, como despertando

Soy Ryoma- le dije

Ha ryoma, hola ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Bien, por que no has venido a clases??- yo sabia por que, pero deseaba que ella me lo digiera con sus propias palabras

He..yo.. por que estoy enferma- me respondió ella algo nerviosa, ella me estaba mintiendo

No mientas Sakuno, tu no has venido a clase por que no estas en el país- le dije de una forma muy cruel, lo que mas odio en el mundo es que la gente me mienta cuando le doy la oportunidad de que me de la verdad.

Tienes razón Ryoma, no estoy en el país- dijo ella con un pesar gigantesco en su voz ¿Qué le pasaba?

///// Con Sakuno////

Aquí se acaba todo. Al fin ryoma había descubierto la verdad…

Dime sakuno ¿tienes algún pariente grave?-…..¿pariente grave??? …. Que!!… no entendía pariente???....

Un pariente grave??- le pregunte por teléfono a Ryoma

Si Ryuzaki, hoy vine a buscarte a la escuela con una diseñadora de Shankobits que nos llevara a estados unidos a ver a Sakura Shankobits y a Robinsón- me dijo el chico mas guapo de la Tierra, ¡concéntrate! – pero me informaron que saliste del país con tu hermana por problemas familiares.

Haaa, el director te contó todo- dije yo sin comprender mucho. Lo mas probable es que Arímis allá inventado aquello- pues si tengo un pariente grave, mi abuelita

La entrenadora?- escuche que la voz de ryoma se tornaba algo preocupada,¿Ryoma preocupado por mi abuela?-

No, no, mi abuelita materna- le respondí….

Ha, y ¿Dónde estas?- huy.. Donde se supone que estoy… piensa…- Rusia

¿rusia?, que lejos- dijo e. como rayos se me ocurrió ese país!!!- ¿volverás luego?, tenemos que hace el trabajo y es para cinco días mas.

Emm.. no lo creo Ryoma- le dije- no crees que puedas ir tu solo a estados unidos y después yo hago todo lo demás. Le dijo a Arímis que me cambie todo a ingles.. Por favor

Esta bien- dijo el con una voz triste- nos vemos luego

espero- le dije yo y colgué…

Esto se me esta escapando de mis manos. Son las 6 de la tarde aquí en estados unidos y tengo un baile… esto es demasiado latoso. Mañana tengo que ver el problema de imagen y dar algunas conferencias de prensa

Sakuno!!- escuche que me llamaba Arímis

Dime- le dije mientras me daba vuelta….

Ya llego tu vestido de París, dice Kristy que la vallas a visitar pronto- Arímis estaba vestida completamente de gala, con una pollera de un genero muy brilloso negra con tiritas y una falda dorada corta. Ella tenia sus ojos azules que resaltaban demasiado!

Toma, tu vestido- me pasó una bolsa, abrí la bolsa y saque un vestido negro, de encaje completo, era pequeño y sencillo sin tiras ni nada (NA: vestido que utilizo kristen en la sección de fotos de vanity fair). Me lo coloque y me quedaba espectacular…

Que mas me pongo Arímis- le pregunte, que malditos zapatos de tacón aguja me había mandado ahora Cristóbal

Te mando estos- me paso una caja, la abrí y me lleve la gran sorpresa de que eran unas convén de color negra de lo mas sencillas. Me las coloque sin regañar, por supuesto y me mire en el espejo. Me veía muy bien, muy sencilla.

Arímis me ondulo y desordeno mi cabello como es habitual y me coloque mis lentes de contacto, me pinto los ojos de color negro y plateado, de una forma muy marcada, con eso me hizo aparentar mas edad. V amos solo iba a un baile de viejos aburridos ¿verdad?

Arímis específicamente ¿a donde vamos?- le pregunte

MTV esta dando una fiesta y nos han invitado, bueno específicamente es..- ella paro en seco.. No entendía nada- los vmw,, y bueno ahora mismo tomamos un avión a NYC, ya que la fiesta estará fabulosa- dijo ella de una forma demasiado entusiasta para mi

No quiero ir- le dije cortante- no quiero ir, no tengo ganas y no iré- le dije sin tartamudear en ninguna palabra, me senté en mi cama y allí me quede, muy firme y digna como me enseño Rosalie.

Pero saku no me puedes dejar sola en esa fiesta fabulosa- dijo ella .. Puso cara de pena intentado imitar a alice.

No, ya te dije Arímis y no me obligaras, mañana tengo reuniones a las cuales asistir y no pienso salir. Es mas no entiendo el por que me has arreglado tanto- me queje, esto ya no me causaba nada de gracia.

De acuerdo has lo que quieras y abúrrete aquí, yo me iré con mauro, yang se quedará – dijo ella y salió de mi habitación enojada…

VETE Y DISFRUTA LA ESTUPIDA FIESTA DE MTV!!!- estaba demasiado enojada mas que nunca- ESPERO QUE TE LE ROMPA UN TACO!!!

Golpe la puerta con una zapatilla que había sacado. Me tire a mi cama y llore.. No entendía por que estaba de este humor y me frustraba.

¿Estas en tus días presidenta?- escuche la tranquila voz de yang

He??- me levante y refregué mi cara- no te comprendo

Te pregunto si estas en esos días en los cuales solo las mujeres lo tiene- dijo el de una forma muy tierna, parecía inofensivo hay parado en el umbral de mi puerta, pero por supuesto solo parecía.

No, no lo estoy- le respondí mientras le sonreía, el logro sacarme una sonrisa- gracias

Gracias por que presidenta?- me pegunto-

Pues, me has hecho sonreír en mi momento mas triste y de furia lo cual es una odisea para algunos- le respondí con completa verdad, nadie me había visto enojada de verdad, lo que acaba de ocurrir es solo una pizca de mi furia pero si me provocan pasa a mayores. Pobre profesor de finanzas que se le ocurrió provocarme, no tuve ni que despedirlo ya que se fue el solito.

Bueno entonces "De nada Presidenta"- el me sonrío, y me dedique a observarlo y comencé a reír con mas confianza, se podría decir a carcajadas.

Disculpe pero ¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia?- el me miraba y tenia pegada en su frente las palabras "no entiendo"

Creo que Arímis intento arrastrarte a esa fiesta también, ¿no es así?- lo mire completito, tenia unos pantalones formales negros, camisa negra y afuera, una corbata gris muy linda.

Pues si pero me rehusé- me respondió el mientras se acercaba a mi y se sentaba en el suelo como un indio y me observaba fijamente.

Pero no escuche ningún grito- no entendía, por que el pudo rehusarse tan fácilmente sin tener que usar la fuerza bruta.

Por que simplemente le dije que yo no quería ir, que necesitaba entrenar- dijo el, algo aun no me calzaba.

Entonces, ¿Cómo llegaste a vestirte?- si el no quería ir por que se vestiría.

Por que al igual que a tu, en una principio era una cena y estoy encargado de protegerte- dijo el de una forma muy fiel y ensayada. Como si estuviera preparado para esta pregunta.

Protegerme mmm- esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y después de un momento reaccione- no, no es necesario, tengo a los guarda espalda, tu eres solo mi entrenador de artes marciales- dije sonriendo, mientras trataba de corregirle de una forma muy amable.

Se equivoca, yo soy su guarda espalda personal, experto en artes marciales y al mismo tiempo estoy encargado de hacerla que usted se valga por si sola, sin ayuda de guarda espaldas- wow, el era mi guarda espaldas… pensándolo bien. El siempre esta conmigo en las zonas publicas.

Pero y Nicolás?- eso si que no lo comprendía, el era el que venia a salvarme siempre.

El es de Arímis, pero es apariencia- el me respondió… esto no lo estoy comprendiendo….

Te parece si salimos a dar un paseo y me explicas todo, ya que según parece no estoy comprendiendo- sabia que aquí había gato encerrado y al fin Yang estaba dispuesto a revelarme los secretos.

Por supuesto princesa, estoy a su servicio- ¿princesa?

/// Con Ryoma///

Al fin tome el avión, costo más de lo que me imaginaba.

///flash back////

Mamá, papá me voy a estados unidos- le dije en voz bien alta pata que escucharan, vi como alice se quedaba en la puerta

Te parece te espero afuera?- me pregunto ella

Claro- le dije, se notaba que no sabia muchos obre los costumbres japonesas. Y ahora que lo pienso Sakura tampoco, su mansión era un estilo total y completo a arquitectura del renacimiento al igual que su interior, pero la parte de afuera cien por ciento japonesa

Si claro- ella salio de mi casa y en ese instante escuche

QUE HAS DICHO RYOMA!! ESTADOS UNIDOS A MITAD DE AÑO!!!-mi madre se acercaba a la puerta y la seguida mi padre.

No he visto ningún campeonato importante para que te vallas ahora- me dijo mi padre.

No es nada de eso, hay un trabajo de ingles el cual tengo que partir a entrevistara empresarios que están allí- les respondí mientras subía a mi habitación y tomaba un bolso y sacaba lo esencia. Ropa interior, una polea, dos camisas y dos pantalones, desodorante y colonia. Adiós, mucha equipaje, baje a donde estaban mis padres mientras buscaba mi pasaporte.

Pero hijo no puedes ir otro día?- me pregunto mama, en le cajón de recuerdos no esta mí pasaporte, ¿Dónde esta?

No, ya que se entrega en 5 días y tengo que contar que me demoro 2 días ida y vuelta mama- tenia muy poco tiempo, tomaría un avión que no hiciera escalas, que se fuera directo.

Pero hijo el permiso para que viajes solo se demora- me detuve de mi búsqueda, tenia razón

Pero necesito viajar ya!- le dije, esto no podría ser cierto

A que parte vas Ryoma??- me pegunto mi padre

A la capital- eso creo que fue l que dijo el chico Robinsón

Yo también tenia que viajar hacia a ya pero no tan pronto, pero si te ayuda a viaja ahora, vamos- dijo el, subió a su habitación y bajo en 5 minutos, vestido de unos Jeans desgastados una pollera negra con unos lentes…. No se que se cree, ¿turista?

Toma- me paso mi pasaporte, lo metí a mi bolso y salimos de la casa, mama nos acompañaba.

Salimos de casa Alice estaba en su auto hablando por teléfono, no comprendía el por que ella me acompaña de una forma tan amable.

¿Y ella quien es Ryoma?- me pegunto mama

Ciao señores, mi nombre es Alice Cullen y soy diseñadora en la empresas Shankobits- ella se bajo de su auto y fue directo a mis padres y les tomo sus manos y rozo su mejilla con ellos y dio un "beso al aire". Mi padre quedo petrificado

Tu no eres japonesa – comento mama de una forma divertida

No, soy italiana y soy amiga de Sakura, ella me encargo que llevara as u socio sano y salvo a estados unidos- explico ella de una forma bastante entusiasta.

//// fin del flash back////

Y fue así como termine en un avión con una loca súper activa que lo único que hace es hablar con mi padre y yo solo en el avión creando las preguntas para la encuesta aunque sakuno me mando una gran cantidad por mail.

Faltaba unas horas para que aterrizáramos y ya eran como las 8 de la noche en estados unidos según mis cálculos.

* * *

Chicas para el próximo capítulo se viene lo bueno. No saben cuanto agradezco a los comentarios tan geniales que me han dejado… me han encantado. De verdad. Sali de vacaciones al fin, por lo cual actualizare mas seguido..

Ciao!!!


	20. la verdad

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertence sino esta historia seria la verdadera. Jajajaja s**_

_**Cap.20: La Verdad**_

_(Quédate conmigo,_

_no me dejes ir_

_porque no puedo estar sin ti)_

Y fue así como termine en un avión con una loca súper activa que lo único que hace es hablar con mi padre y yo solo en el avión creando las preguntas para la encuesta aunque sakuno me mando una gran cantidad por mail.

Faltaba unas horas para que aterrizáramos y ya eran como las 8 de la noche en estados unidos según mis cálculos.

///con sakuno////

Salí con Yang a dar una vuelta, la noche era fría por lo cual me puse una cazadora larguísima hasta el suelo. Decidimos ir a un café tranquilo a charlar. Tomamos un taxi y partimos. Durante el trayecto no cursamos ninguna palabra pero no me sentía incomoda, era como si el pensara como responder y yo, como formular. Nos bajamos donde el señor del taxi nos indico y llegamos a un café italiano.

Pase- Yang me abrió la puerta para que yo entrara.

Gracias- dije en voz baja y me sonroje un poquito, nadie tenia esos actos de caballerosidad conmigo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y el mesero llego a pedirnos la orden en ingles, ninguno de los dos entendíamos así que le apuntamos con el dedo en el menú, fue gracioso.

Bueno Yang, cuéntame todo desde el principio- interrogue y entorné mis ojos en los suyos, para estar segura de que le solo decía la verdad.

Bueno pequeña, mi familia los Senkin desde siempre se han encargado de cuida a las familias mas importantes del Japón y de china, a mi desde que nací me prepararon para cuidar a la pequeña princesa del futuro del Japón- me explico

¿Cómo que princesa?- inquirí sin comprender

Tu empresa familiar esta encarga del futuro del Japón, es como la que lleva la gran economía tanto nacional como internacional, tu empresa es una de las mejores- me respondió

"Bueno, al ser tu única de las personas mas importantes necesitabas mucha protección, la empresas Diamon nipón están en segundo lugar y mientras tu empresa este a flote, seguir así. Tus padres nunca dieron a conocer la ubicación de su hija pues tu tuviste una vida común y corriente como cualquier persona. En esos años yo me entrenaba arduamente para protegerla"

Esto quiere decir Sakura Shankobits es una chica anónima-vacile por un momento- es un anonimato total.

Claro, nadie sabe exactamente tu verdadero nombre, o tu verdadero pandero o tu fecha de nacimiento- me explico , luego hubo una pausa en la cual note que Yang meditaba, me miro a los ojos y dijo:

"Bueno, hasta hace unos 5 años"

Hace 5 años que yo comencé a estudiar como loca para poder encargarme de la empresa- respondí en voz baja, luego suspire.

Si, y no sabes cuanto lo siento- el tomo mi mano- en el momento en el cual tus padres fallecieran instantáneamente la empresa pasaba a tus manos, aunque nunca se espero que fuera tan pronto- su voz sonaba apenada- ellos lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado

¿ a que te refieres?- demande saber

Tus padres no murieron en un accidente de autos como te informaron o como la prensa dio a conocer, todo fue un fiasco- percibí a impotencia en su voz- ha ellos los mataron

Que quieres decir, ellos fallecieron por un imprudente chofer, por nada mas- le corregí, se me hacia imposible que hubieran asesinado a mis padres- ¡ELLOS MURIERON SIN AYUDA DE TERCEROS!!!

Yang espero a que me calmara y a que dejara de sollozar, me comenzaron a correr pequeñas gotitas de agua por mis mejillas, algunos le llaman lagrimas yo les digo " desgracia"

No, la diammon nipón con la ayuda de algunos de los socios de tu empresa los mataron- mascullo el en susurros - ellos estaban confiados de que no había descendientes y no podían darle la empresa a otra persona ya que es familiar y el estado la tomaría- a mi me inundo la tristeza, me costo mucho acepta la muerte de mis padres. Ellos siempre me sonreían a pesar de que tuvieran un trabajo inmenso pero aun así, me ayudaban en todo cuando yo era pequeñita, vivía normalmente y nunca note que mis padres era presidente de una empresa y que eran multimillonarios, teníamos una casa y un auto ¡DE CLASE MEDIA!, simplemente eran trabajadores.

No comprendo- musite, mi voz cada ves se hacia mas pequeña por el nudo que tenia en mi garganta, me sitia destrozada nuevamente, volvían a mi mente aquello recuerdos de los ataúdes de mis padres, se veían tan tranquilos, precian solo dormir pero lamentablemente era un sueño eterno.

La gente por dinero hace cualquier cosa, y esa noche un auto detuvo al de tus padres en medio de una carretera por la madrugada y los balearon, fueron unos matones pagados para hacer eso, por cual solo los sentenciaron a ellos. Fue un caso secreto pero aun así tu familia sabia quienes habían matado verdaderamente a tus padres. En tu empresa se hizo una investigación y despidieron a los espías que se hacían pasar por socios. Tu abuela tubo que hacerse cargo de la empresa nuevamente pero solo tenía 5 años para ejercer su trabajo, cuando ella cumpliera 65 años obligatoriamente debía jubilar y dar la empresa a otros. Y como ultima carta bajo la manga para no perder la empresa ante el gobierno se dio a conocer la identidad de la hija de los difuntos Seiko Shankobits y Kentaro Ryuzaki. Los noticieros dieron la información de que era una chica de 11 años súper dotada la cual le faltaban pocos años para graduarse de la universidad- el me sonrió de una forma muy tierna, seco una de mis "desgracias" y continúo:

Hay fue cuando tus abuelas tomaron la decisión de mantener tu identidad secreto, el precio a que se descubra es tu muerte y ahora que has aparecido en publico y estas sacando logrando agrandar mas tu empresa, cada vez mas las compañías enemigas desean deshacerse de ti, ya que esta vez no hay escapatoria no hay descendientes. Ninguna persona Shankobits a tenido hermanos ya que es un problema de genética y además tu padre era hijo único"

Eso quiere decir que hay gente que desea deshacerse de mi, es por eso que se empeñar por que no descubran mi identidad- al fin las piezas de este rompecabezas comenzaban a calzarme,

No sakuno, las empresas hace algunos meses averiguaron tu verdadera edad, domicilio y nombre, ellos no le dirán al publico por el riesgo que tiene al dejar testigos, en el caso en que ellos intenten matarte o que lo hagan- el seguía explicándome, yo lo mire interrogante, aunque sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda al escuchar "matarte"- para ellos es mil veces mas censillo matar a una chica común y corriente ha matar a una empresaria multimillonaria.

Creo que voy comprendiendo-susurre. Esto simplemente parecía una historia, siempre pensé que era de esas pocas chicas que tenia su destino escrito por su apellido pero nunca la muerte.

Y su nueva estrategia para sacarte del camino es a nivel judicial- el tomo un sorbo de su te vede que le había traído el camarero.

¿Qué piensan hacer?- inquirí

Demandar a tu tutora por infraccionar los derechos del niño- me respondió mi guarda espaldas- ellos acusan a tus abuelas por mantenerte trabajando a ti que eres meno de edad

No es justo- discrepe con rabia- amo mi trabajo y lo realizo a voluntad, me cuesta, ¡si!, pero me encanta-

Estoy seguro que te gusta mucho tu trabajo pero en parte ellos tienen razón- el me respondió pero agacho su cabeza

¿Ellos tienen razón?- una angustia inmensa me inundo, ¿perdería yo mi empresa por ser menor de edad?, ¿encerrarían a mis abuelas en la cárcel? ¿Mis padres se decepcionarían de mí?

Aun no lo saben Sakura y es una de las razones por las cuales estamos aquí en estados unidos. La demanda fue puesta aquí y es en este país en el cual le dan bastante énfasis a los asuntos familiares- el sonaba algo resignado ya.

Esta bien, comprendo perfectamente pero ellos no ganaran esta batalla- me puse de pie y saque dinero de mic artera para pagar lo que no hay comido- vmaos yang hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

¿A que te refieres?- me interrogo Yang

Pues es obvio, me tienes que entrenar desde ya; no permitiré que ningún matón me tome por sorpresa mientras estoy de civil- Salí del local y las calles estaban bastantes oscuras y frías, me esforcé mucho para sentir los pasos de Yang chocando en la acera, el era una persona demasiado silenciosa y yo quería se así. Voltee mi cabeza a la izquierda para mirar la calle de al frente y me lleve la sorpresa de que Yang estaba a mi lado y no detrás mió.

Hey! Yang no me asustes- lo regañe de una forma cariñosa. Yo quería ser silenciosa como el, yo quería asustar y no ser asustada. Me siento llena al darme cuenta que esto es lo primero que deseo mas que nada y no podrán dármelo con dinero.

Lo siento princesa- me susurro el pero yo lo escuche a la perfección.

Perdonado- me apresure a llegar al hotel para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme a entrenar…

//// con Ryoma en alguna parte de África///

Mire a las personas de este avión, y mi mirada callo en la chica cullen que dormía y mi padre que la miraba embobado. Era molesto.

Papa!- le grite

Ha! Que ocurre- volteo la cabeza rápidamente y por mi grito Alice se despertó…

Que ocurre Ryoma??- pregunto somnolienta la chica cullen

Solo llamo a mi padre- dije sin demostrar ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro

Ya voy- me respondió mi padre con voz de fastidio, yo me sentaba solo por lo que el no tubo problemas al ocupar el asiento contiguo al mio.

Dime-

Como que dime? La estas babeando entera ya de tanto mirarla papá! No te das cuenta que tan solo tiene 18 años- yo regañe a mi padre como si fuera un niño pequeñito.

Aun mejor, y además empresaria- el puso una cara tan entupida y llena de lujuria que lo golpee- auch!.. Hijo nunca me habías dicho que tenias amigas tan buenas como ella!! Y dime tiene hermanas??-

No lo se papá, ella no es mi amiga, es una simple chica que trabaja en la empresa de Sakura; ella tiene muy buena voluntad para llevarme a ella- en realidad lo que acaba de decirle ni siquiera yo me lo tragaba. Como una chica tan exitosa como ella tiene la voluntad de acompañar a un chico de 13 años a ver a una presidenta?

A ok.. Pero tiene novio?- me pregunto mi padre muy interesado- pero que estupidez he dicho es muy guapa, como no va a tener novio… otra pregunta mejor ¿esta casada?

No se- esto comenzó a fastidiarme

De verdad no sabes si tiene hermanas?- insistió mi padre, que cosa mas tediosa. Estaba a punto de responder cunado escuche la voz cantarina de alice.

Estoy casada hace dos años con Jasper, si tengo hermanas 2 mas y 2 hermanos todos ellos son guapo y Ryoma si tu no sabes cual es la razón por la cual te acompaño es por que Sakura me pidió por favor te llevara y por que Jasper me esta esperando allá- ella mostró sus relucientes dientes blancos en una sonrisa, mi padre quedo..mmm… alucinado! Si esa es la palabra. A mi no me afecto en lo mas mínimo.

Gracias- voltee mi cabeza para mirar por la ventana. No distinguía absolutamente nada, solo nubes. Este avión tomaba una línea directa por lo cual en tan solo unas 9 horas mas ya habríamos llegado… quería llegar pronto

De nada pequeñito- me movió el pelo alice y se sentó al lado de mi padre y saco su notebook, mi padre le preguntaba sobre su trabajo y seguía mirándola.. Como un tonto,… viejo verde.

/// con Sakuno///

¿Donde podemos entrenar?-.. No se me venia a la mente donde, en el hotel hay una fiesta a la cual no quiero ir y todo el campús esta ocupado.

En una calle mas allá hay una plaza en donde podemos entrenar- el tomo mi mano para guiarme al cruzar las calles

Pero debo cambiarme de ropa- me queje, aunque tenia una calzas bajo pero era algo incomodo ya que el vestido era apretado

Será la dificultad de esta clase, debes adaptarte a cualquier tipo de ropa que estés utilizando- se defendió y continuo guiándome legamos aun parque gigantesco, tenia unas cuantas luces y se veía una que otra persona. Nos adentramos mas aun en este parque y poco a poco menos personas se veían allí y de una momento a otro sentí como Yang con sus brazos me tomo la cintura y me sentó en sus hombros. El salto en un árbol cercano y yo quede en shock! Como pudo hacer eso ¿era un Ninja? ¿samurai?

Que mi- y el me silencio, volvió a saltar pero al árbol de afrente y vi como el bajaba la vista para mirar el suelo, se corrió mas entre el follaje me bajo con cuidado y me paro en una rama de un ¿ROBLE?

Donde se metieron?- escuche una voz abajo, Yang me acerco a el y me tomo por la cintura, yo lo abrace pues estábamos a mucha altura

No tengo idea, unos paparazzi nos informaron que la vieron por aquí- habían 5 hombres vestidos de negro

Quienes son?- susurre

No estoy seguro pero comenzaron a seguirnos cunado entramos- me susurro al oído, y el corrió un escalofríos ya que soy cosquillosa.

Mierda- dijo uno de ellos, el más alto.

Sepárense- todos tomaron rumbos distintos. Paso un prevé de tiempo y soltó mi agarre

Espera aquí y no te muevas, no hables y no mires Asia abajo- el me acerco al tronco principal y yo me agarre del tronco. Yang salto del árbol y callo de pies y manos como un gato! El era fantástico.

Cuando lo vi correr, caí en la cuenta de que estaba asola en un parque y yo arriba de u árbol. Y un grupo de personas me seguían. NOOO QUE HORROR!!!

* * *

Hola chics, ¿Cómo están?. Espero que muy bien, he salido de vacaciones peo aun no siento que lo estoy, ya que estoy en una tienda envolviendo regalos por scout y es muy cansador.

Bueno gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y si quieren que aparezca algún personaje fantástico de la tv o como quieran me avisan de verdad. estos capítulos no están escritos solo el final jajajjaja eso adiós chics

Feliz Navidad!!!!!


	21. recuerdos

_**No me pertenece ningún personaje que aparezca en esta historia, si no todo lo escrito aquí seria cierto y no solo un sueño.**_

_**Cap 21: Recuerdos**_

Espera aquí y no te muevas, no hables y no mires Asia abajo- el me acerco al tronco principal y yo me agarre del tronco. Yang salto del árbol y callo de pies y manos como un gato! El era fantástico.

Cuando lo vi correr, caí en la cuenta de que estaba asola en un parque y yo arriba de u árbol. Y un grupo de personas me seguían. NOOO QUE HORROR!!!

/// con ryoma///

Me que quede dormido mirando hacía la ventana, desperté por hambre ¿Cuántas horas habré dormido? Mire por la ventana y estaba oscuro afuera y la gente del avión dormía.

_Señores pasajeros, les informamos a usted que nos estamos acercando a nuestra primera y única escala, España"_

Escuche la voz de una señorita en el altavoz y reaccione exaltado ¿Cómo que escala?!!

Alice!- grite, ella era la encargada de comprar los pasajes en un avión directo. No puedo demorar mucho en esto!

Si ryoma- vi como alice se restregaba los ojos.

Cuánto nos demoraremos???- esto no me gusta!

Solo medio día mas- dijo ella tranquila

Y cuanto llevamos viajando?- que sean pocas horas

Un día- me respondió con su típica sonrisita de duendecillo, nunca alcanzaría a entregar mi trabajo a tiempo (¿y desde cuando me importaba?)

///con Sakuno///

No lo podía creer… entrene una hora después del "incidente" y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Mi despertador sonó a media noche cuando recién conciliaba el sueño… y ahora viene Arímis a despertarme he informarme que teníamos tramites que hacer… solo quiero dormir!!!

Me bañe y vestí rápidamente, mi destino hoy era le juzgado. Pero antes de salir tenia un asunto muy importante: llamar a alice para confirmar que mi plan de mas tiempo iba bien.

Alo alice?- salude en el momento en el cual note que contestaron

Hola si quien habla…??- ella sabia quien hablaba

Sakura- respondí

Hay amiga de mi corazón! Como estas?- ¿debe de estar bromeando?

Muy bien amiga, solo que ayer en un simple paseo por un parque unos matones intentaron secuestrarme por lo cual me tuve que quedar arriba de un árbol como media hora esperando que yang llegara y cuando llego como regalo y para "según él" dejarme tranquila, me trajo los cuerpos inconscientes de las personas que me seguían, además tuve que practicar artes marciales avanzadas por una hora, pero sabes, estoy bien- le respondí algo exaltada, aunque al fin me sentía tranquila

Wow me acabas de contar la historia de tu vida en…30 segundos- escuche la voz cantarían de alice reír

En donde están?- necesitaba saber, Ryoma quería una reunión con Sakura y ahora ella estaba muy ocupada con una empresa que busca su muerte, una demanda y un mal entendido en un comercial.

En España, tal y como me habías dicho-

de acuerdo, cuando lleguen a estado unidos necesita que lo convenzas de que valla con robinsón primero- necesitaba tiempo para afrontarme a el.

Pero...saku, no entiendo, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- cuestiono alice. no podía contestarle- sakun..

No digas ese nombre- le pedí de una forma muy brusca por la cual ella quedo en silencio, y para que Alice se callase debió ser algo grave.

Lo siento de verdad, solo que tengo que tomar mi personaje al 100% de verdad, si veo a Ryoma y Susuke no esta a mi lado para recordarme que el no me debe de gustar comento errores, me pierdo en sus ojos- conteste a su pegunta con un poco de dificultad

No te sigo de verdad- alice ahora sonaba algo enfadada- por que demonios no solo le dices que lo amas y punto!

Por que… no se a quien quiere él, mi verdadera persona es Sakuno y no quiero estar con el siendo Sakura y que mi vida sea una perfecta farsa, no quiero Alice- sentí como una desgracia caía por mis mejillas al caer en la cuenta de la cruda verdad de mi vida.

Creo que ahora si te comprendo… dime que mas debo hacer por ti- me pregunto mi fiel amiga que cada vez se hacia mas cercana a mi con el paso del tiempo

Alice me quieren matar por lo cual no debes acercarte a mi hasta que te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?- no quería que mis seres queridos corrieran riesgos por mi.

De acuerdo pero no exageres, con tal de que digas que estas ocupada lo entiendo- dijo ella riendo por el otro lado del auricular

No exagero- corte al percatarme de que la ahora avanzaba y debía ir a un juzgado

Salid el hotel con mis fieles lentes negro con un vestido negro ajustado en mi pecho y suelto hacia abajo, de forma englobada, llevaba, aunque suene extraño, un chaleco anti-balas creado a mi estatura, y una pistola en mi pierna derecha.

/// En el auto camino a el juzgado ////

Yang no comprendo ¿Para que quiero un arma si no se utilizarla?- me la quería quitar

Protección, además apenas lleguemos al juzgado te la aran quitar, si es que se les ocurre revisarte, lo cual lo dudo- me contesto el

Comencé a mirar las calles de esta hermosa ciudad, y unos traidores recuerdos cruzaron por mis ojos, mis padres. Ho rayos, nunca pensé que mi vida de un día a otro cambiara tanto, llegar a tal limite de estarla arriesgando a cualquier momento.

¿Yang, de verdad corro tanto peligro?- no comprendió el nivel de riesgo en el cual estaba sometida.

Siendo Sakura solo un..98% de que no te ocurra nada- me respondió con una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que lo caracterizan, el gran problema es que esta vez no funciono

Y Sakuno?- no estaría toda mi vida como Sakura y de eso si que estaba segura

Bueno Sakuno tiene un 35% de no esta segura- casi susurro las sifras y agallo su cabeza para que no pudiera ver sus ojos, en ese momento nos detuvimos y la puerta del auto se abrió. Era Mauro, ya lo extrañaba mucho y me lance a sus brazos

Mauro no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- lo apreté bien y el me devolvió el abrazo pero no con tanta euforia como de lo di.

Pero presidenta, no nos hemos visto solo en un día, como un simple día de escuela- note como le miraba a mis espaldas donde estaba Yang, no tengo idea de que le habrá dicho con la mirada, pero sentí como el devolvió mi abrazo con mucho entusiasmo.

No se preocupe pequeña presidenta todo saldrá bien- me soltó me paro derecha y me tomo del brazo para entrar al gran edificio.

Sabes ocupar aquello que llevas en la pierna?- me susurro Mauro al odio mitras caminábamos, yo me clavé en el piso, el lo descubrió enseguida, eso significa que los guardas igual y a lo mejor me arresten o no se…

Jajjaja- escuche sus carcajadas- no te preocupes jajaja te enseñare cuando regresemos a casa.

Entramos a una audiencia y me colocaron un aurícula en mi oído izquierdo en el cual un traductor me decía todo lo que hablaban.

Observé la sala y había muy pocas personas, es mas, en el lugar del demandante solo estaban unos 5 abogados pero no estaba el cliente de ellos. En mi caso había solo 4 abogados y estaba yo y Arímis. Y ella habla un perfecto ingles.

Por lo que entendí de lo que hablaban era de que el demandante presentaba su demanda mostrando todo sus argumentos y los encontré cazada uno de ellos muy bobos. Ellos decían que yo era tan solo una niñita de 13 años la cual estaba a cargo de una empresa y además asistía a la escuela. Que era una perfecta muestra de abuso infantil, que yo no estaba consiente de mis actos por falta de edad.

Y escuche como Arímis se ponía de pie y decía algo como objection por lo que tome como una objeción y el juez le respondía con un "accept" lo que lo tome como que lo aceptaban y allí quede en duda… que papel tenia Arímis en esto. Luego nos informaron que pospondrán esta junta hasta el día de mañana cuando se presentara la señora Elizabeth Shankobits y Sumire Ryuzaki.

Apenas salimos del departamento, tomamos la limosina hacia la empresa en la cual iba Yang, Arímis y Mauro.

Arímis, que papel figurabas en ese juicio?- inquirí

Jajaja ¿No sabes Saku?- me pregunto como si fuera algo tan elemental como si el día esta claro y la noche oscura y fastidiada conteste:

"no, no lo se"

Pues soy tu abogada principal pequeña!- me sonrió orgullosa- de que otra forma tu crees que soy la vice-presidenta de tu empresa, si no es por que soy la abogada principal de tu empresa

Clic, encajaron las piezas en mi cabeza, nunca creí que su trabajo era ese, y con razón ella siempre me acompañaba en todas las reuniones y me leía los contratos y me aconsejaba, ella era mi parte judicial, es estupendo.

Mira llegamos a Shankobits América- escuche la voz de Mauro, mire por la ventana y vi un edificio enorme completo de cristales polarizados, me abrieron la puerta y había uno que otro camarógrafo que se acercaron a nosotros, llegaron unos guardias y los alejaron enseguida, mire hacia arriba y me maree de ver que era mas alto del que estaba en Japón. No tenia idea que esto era mió.

Tu madre mando a crear este edificio y es su diseño propio.- me iba informando como un guía de turistas Mauro, al entrar en la recepción se sintió muy hogareño con los asientos y cuadros, uno miraba a los lado y estaban ubicadas las oficinas y tras el meson de servicio al cliente en la entrada principal en la cual habían dos señoritas estaba en letras hermosas y azules escrito mi apellido con nuestro logotipo. Un diamante azul como punto final y pequeños cristales cayendo, el cual estaba en todos nuestro productos (por supuesto el era solo un dibujo, el diamante no era real)

Vamos- me guió Arímis hacia los ascensores

Y la oficina en la cual estarás ahora era la misma que las de tus padres, nada se ha removido, absolutamente nada- me dijo Mauro y unas cosquillas en mi estomago aparecieron y comencé a marearme, de solo pensar que estaría cerca de las cosas que había tocado mis padres. Y en una forma de distraerme mire el numero de pisos en el cual íbamos y me lleve la sorpresa de que estábamos en el 65 y aun nos faltaban unos 6 mas.

Definitivamente mi miedo a las alturas no lo herede de mis padres- pensé

Jajaja creo que no- se rieron mis compañeros y amigos, creo que pensé en voz alta.

Baje y había un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas tres puertas, dos de ellas estaban juntas y una mas separada, en el piso había una alfombra de color roja y las paredes pintadas de un color rosado pálido con algunos cuadros abstractos en las paredes.

Dime cual quieres ver primero, el de Seiko o Kentaro..- no comprendí y mire interrogante

Emmm el de…- estaba apunto de contestar cuando escucho a amy lee cantar Eveybody´s Fool.- lo siento mi móvil

Alo- conteste mitras Mauro hacia ruidos de ambulancia en un intento de molestarme.

Amiga nos estamos yendo, nos vemos en unas 4 horas mas, ya que tomaremos un vuelo mas rápido- dijo ella, parecía distinta como presionada

Tan pronto?- le pegunte preocupada

No me digas, recién, wow.. y mañana- me pegunto ella sin entender de que rayos hablaba

Que? Alice necesito que hagas tiempo y ¿de que me hablas?- no comprendía, ella estaba hablando sola?

Por la mañana no, o ok peor por la noche si verdad??? De acuerdo después me confirmas, te quiero adiós- y ella corto, quede atontada, no comprendía nada

Estas bien Sakura?- me pregunto Yang acercándose a mi para cerciorarse de que mi temperatura estuviera estable.

Creo pero Ryoma llega en 4 horas mas y no comprendí lo que me dijo Alice- vocifere

No te alarmes, yo hablare3 con alice, tranquila- me acaricio la espalda Arímis

Y bien cual primero?- volvieron preguntarme para quitar mi inquietud.

La de mama!- respondí entusiasmada

.

Me abrieron la puerta de la izquierda y lo primero en lo cual pose mi vista fue un gran escritorio con un sillón grande de color amarillo muy chichón, comencé a entrar en la estancia y mire la paredes, de las 4 paredes que habían, solo 2 tenían el mismo color amarillo del sillón y 2 de color blanco, en donde estaba ubicado el escritorio, también estaba un gran ventanal en el cual se podía observar la ciudad, entre completamente y observe con más detalles, note que habían unos sofás de puff amarillos y blancos, una mesita de té, un librero y ¿una puerta?

Disculpes y esa puerta?- que extraño, no creo que tuviera un armario

Ábrela- me animo Arímis que estaba en el marco de la puerta por la cual yo entre… me acerque a la puerta misteriosa y tome el plomo, lo gire lentamente y abrí la puerta y al instante quede anonadad de la impresión, nunca espere esto

Es otra oficina!- dije entusiasmada y entre a observar esta, la cual era total y completamente destina en ámbito de colores, ya que en ubicación de muebles era idéntica. A diferencia del blanco y el amarillo, esta era de un color gris oscuro y uno claro

Esta es la oficina de tu padre, pero al momento de construirlas pidieron que tuvieran puertas internas para estar en contacto y no aburrirse- me informo nuevamente mi guía turistas Mauro

Es fantástico, me acerque mas esta vez y comencé a mirar todo con más detalles, me senté en el gran sillón de color negro de esta oficina y mire el escritorio, había una fotografía de nuestra pequeña familia, y esta era nuestra ultima fotografía la tome en mis manos y me puse de pie y me voltee dándole la espalda a mis amigos. Ya que me percate de que pequeñas desgracias comenzaban a caer de mis ojos.

Saku estas bien- escuche la voz de Yang a mi lado y su mano en mi hombro, me sobresalte al no sentirlo a mi lado y deje caer el cuadro el cual sonó al sentir el cristal romperse

O no que torpe- grite en voz alta mientras me arrodillaba y quitaba los cristales para tomar esa foto tan especial para mi.

Cuidado no te vallas a cortar!- dijo Arímis acercándose, me hizo pararme y en ese acto en el cual me puse de pie con la foto en mis manos un papel de color celeste callo a mis pies y como si la presencia de un ser fantasmal estuviera frente a nosotros quedamos en silencio. Lo tome con cuidado y lo desdoble…

Es la letra de papa!- dije feliz y comencé a leer.

_Mi pequeña princesita:_

_Tu sabes que eres nuestra vida y tu mama y yo siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti, pero lamentablemente ahora tu vida corre riesgo por neutra culpa, decidimos viajar un tiempo ya que hay personas malas que nos quieren matar, pero claro, como me corrige tu madre. Si estas leyendo esto es porque ellos lo han logrado, aunque no te preocupes, nosotros te amamos mas que nada en la vida, nunca te olvides de eso y protege la identidad que con tanto esmero hemos creado para ti, es tu único pase a la felicidad. Espero que esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos y estos deberes no recaigan tan pronto pero aquí esta lo que te dejamos y lo que judicialmente te pertenece y que nadie te lo puede arrebatar_

Que sigue- me pido ansiosa Arímis

Es algo que no entiendo, algo de unos poderes y cosas extrañas- le respondí ya que era lo único que veía, lo que note que al final de la carta habían tres firmas, dos las reconocí pero la otra no y habían dos sellos. Uno de Shankobits y otro..de… bueno de alguna cosa. Peor lo que mas llamo mi atención fue la frase que había entre comillas.

" _sin importar las piedras en el sendero de tu vida, esquívalos y veras que tu camino siempre fue el mas complicado pero por el cual recibirás mas felicidad y satisfacción"_

Me la permite?- me pidió amablemente Arímis notando que lo que yo tenia en mis manos era uno de mis vienes mas preciados.

Claro- le respondí poniente al percatarme que ella si entendía el significado de esa carta para mi

Ho por dios, esto es un testamento el cual te otorga el liderazgo de tu empresa familiar sin importar la edad que tengas ni en la situación que estés y esta ante notario- dijo ella feliz y saco su móvil enseguida.

No comprado, explíquenme- demande

Con esto no hay juicio ni demandas, nada, eres libe de hacer lo que te placa con la empresa Shankobits por que es tuya, y apenas esta empresa sea tuya, no necesitas tutores pues te consideraran una adulta echa y derecha sin importar tu edad!- me abrazó Arímis con felicidad

Wow es fantástico!- al fin las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse, gracias mama, gracias papa!

* * *

Hola chicas e que han de estar enfurecidas por el hecho de que no he subido capítulos muy seguido y lo comprendo y apreciare muchísimo a la persona que lea este, eso significan que ustedes poseen el don de la paciencia. Jajaja

Tan bien pido perdón a las personas que pude ofender con el tema de la muerte de los padres, gracias a dios no es mi caso y no he experimentado el tema y no conozco a nadie que le hubiera ocurrido, pero si es su caso, lo lamento mucho de verdad, lamento si les he ofendido.

Las kiero mucho y feliz año nuevo atrasado.


	22. tengo un don!

**Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenecen**

**Cap. 22: ¡tengo un don!**

_(La verdad se esconde en tus ojos _

_y esta colgando de tu lengua)_

Con esto no hay juicio ni demandas, nada, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca con la empresa Shankobits por que es tuya, y apenas esta empresa sea tuya, no necesitas tutores pues te consideraran una adulta echa y derecha sin importar tu edad!- me abrazó Arímis con felicidad

Wow es fantástico!- al fin las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse, gracias mama, gracias papa!

Si y voy al juzgado a dejarlo como evidencia, ve tu lo de tu reunión, no es para nada complicada- dijo ella para de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro- adiós

Bueno presidenta echa y derecha- dijo Mauro con un mala imitación de la voz de Arímis- sea mejor que llame a limpieza para que puedas comenzar a trabajar.

Llamamos a limpieza, ellos se sentaron en los sillones y prendieron una tv de plasma que había, la cual no tengo idea del porque estaba allí mientras yo prendía mi computadora y la ubicaba en el escritorio, saque el pendrive y abrí los archivos. Para mi sorpresa habían dos experimentos próximos a Salir a venta y los cuales ya estaban funcionando en mi empresa del Japón. El primero era un MP5 el cual tenia todas las utilidades del 4 pero agregando las de ver televisión, conexión en red a Internet y bluetooth y el otro era el cual se esperaba que tuviera mas venta. Se llama S 3D, consiste en una especie de pantalla el cual da la función de un computador pero el gran logro y paso que ha dado MI empresa es que todo tipo de imagen y archivos que se emiten son en tercera dimensión. Es fantástico.

Chicos estos productos están fantásticos- les dije a los otros los cuales estaban metidos en la tv ¿con un ps3? ¿De donde lo sacaron?

Te gustan?- me dijo Mauro sin despegar un ojo del plasma

Por supuesto!- le respondí con el entusiasmo mas grande del mundo

Pero, no te suenan, no te parecen conocidos?- me pregunto Yang con un tono pícaro en los ojos ya que el, a diferencia de Mauro, si volteo su cabeza para hablarme

Emmm..- pensé un momento, un MP5 y un S 3D…- no, ¿Por qué?

Pues porque aquellos logotipos son de tu creación-me contesto mauro

¿Mi creación?, yo no he creado aquellas maquinas- cuestione

Pues claro que si, no recuerdas tu trabajo de tecnología de tu escuela en el cual te pidieron mejorar un instrumentos de ahora, tu mejoraste un MP4 y una computadora!- me recordó Mauro y estaba en lo correcto

Pero como saben eso? ¿Como lo hicieron? Fue una simple idea alocada de una chica imaginativas, típicas ideas futuristas ¡ustedes las han creado?¡- ya se me estaba complicando creerlo, lo había tomado como algo fantástico al principio cunado lo leí pero ahora que lo pienso eran instrumentos creados por mi imaginación las cuales no toman en cuanta la dificultad del producto, ni sus circuitos, ni la forma de CREARLOS!

Quiero ver a los inventores de estos nuevos productos- pedí con una voz muy seria la cual tomaba cuando hablaba como una presidenta

Presidenta los vera en la reunión de imagen que empieza en unos 5 minutos mas, en la cual le informaran todo y cada uno de los detalles de aquellos productos y además le entregaran los suyos- eso me gustaba

Gracias por informarme señor mauro- le respondí y le di una calida sonrisa

/// Con Ryoma///

Faltaban una cuantas horas más y podría comenzar a realizar todos mis trámites, pero lo que mas me fastidiaba era que no podría ver a Sakura enseguida. No comprendo por que estoy tan ansioso por verla pero se me da imposible no estarlo, aquello me fastidia, pero lo que mas me fastidia es que me mientan o que me oculten algo por eso odio las sorpresas y estoy seguro que aquel duende demoníaco me oculta algo… si no es por esa llamada

/// flash Back///

¡Una escala! ¡Alice me dijo que había comprado pasajes sin escalas!. Busque a alice con la mirada, lo primero que vi fue a mi papa hablando con una azafata y luego vi a la chica de cabellos puntiagudos sentada en un banco con unos audífonos y mirando un cartel de anuncios de vuelo. Camine hacia ella con pasos firmes

Alice ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo que escalas?- inquirí

Ha perdón no te escuche!- me dijo ella con una cara de ángel quitándose unos de sus audífonos, pero solo hay un problema.

A mi las caras de ángel no me conmueven Alice y no sabes mentir de la mejor forma- le dije con voz agria

Pero ¡Si es cierto no escuche nada de lo que habías dicho!- me miro ella con una cara de inocente. Ella no me engañaría

Entones ¿como sabes que te hable?- le acuse

….- ella no respondió mi pregunta

Bueno ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu plan?- le consulte

No tengo ningún plan, solo sigo las ordenes de mi presidenta y ella me dijo que tomara este avión- me respondió, examine las facciones de su cara las cuales se veían rectas y perfectas y no note ninguna pizca de mentira, ella decía la verdad y aquello significaba que Sakuno había mandado a Alice a comprar esos pasajes,

Quiero hablar con Shankobits- le dije en tono de orden. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

*Por favor y la boca te queda hay mismo*- escuche que susurro Alice mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba

Paso un momento y alice hablo:

Hola si quien habla…??- la mire mientras se veía que esperaba la respuesta

Hay amiga de mi corazón! Como estas?- parecía esas típicas charlas de chicas en las cual comienzan a contar toda su vida, y que podían estar al teléfono por 4 horas seguidas hablando del mismo temas!, ¿creen que tengo todo el día?

Wow me acabas de contar la historia de tu vida en…30 segundos- tal como supuse pero… en menos tiempo, ¿Qué le habrá dicho? ¿Susuke esta en estados unidos? ¿Le habrá hablado de el?

En España, tal y como me habías dicho- según parecía ella pregunto nuestra ubicación, así que ella nos mando de verdad en un vuelo equivocado a propósito

Pero...saku, no entiendo..- vi como alice caminaba lejos de mi y no logre seguir escuchando lo que hablaban y estaba casi seguro que tampoco podría ir tras ella ya que seria algo demasiado imprudente.

Camine a comprar esta vez yo los pasajes, ya que no deseaba otra equivocación y que nos mandaran a Chile…

Hola señorita- salude a la chica de la recepción

Hola señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- me consulto

Quiero Pasajes para estados unidos vuelo directo, el que tenga mas próximo- le hable de una forma muy rápida

En seguida le digo cuando sale el siguiente vuelo directo- vi como ella tecleaba en su computadora- en 15 minutos mas señor. ¿Los quiere?

Si, lo quiero- pase mi tarjeta negra, la señorita me miro la tarjeta y luego me pregunto- ¿clase alta?- que pregunta mas boba

Yo creo que si- estaba enfadado y no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

Si señor Echizen, tome- me entrego los papelitos, la tarjeta y me encamine a buscar a Alice.

/// fin del flash back///

Faltan unos minutos para tomar el avión

Alice quiero habla con Sakura, por que no la llamas y me la pasas para informarle que la veré en unas cuantas horas mas- le pregunte, bueno en realidad el tono que utilicé no fue de pregunta si no de orden.

De acuerdo pero yo hablo con ella- me respondió, saco su movido

No, creo que yo debo hablar con ella-le dije

No es mi teléfono- se opuso

De acuerdo habla con ella pero frente a mi, no te vallas a otra parte- le ordene

Tu no me mandas Ryoma- me dijo Alice

Eso quiere decir que no importa que me valla solo a estados unidos y valla a buscar a Sakura por mi cuenta ¿verdad?- le pregunte, ella puso cara de sufrimiento al darse cuenta que no podía permitir eso- pues si es así se me da mucho mas fácil el trabajo.

No, me quedare y escucharas lo que hablemos- me dijo y esta ves marco…

Amiga nos estamos yendo, nos vemos en unas 4 horas mas, ya que tomaremos un vuelo mas rápido- dijo ella de una forma muy rápida, como aromática, me equivoque al no pedirle que pusiera el alta voz, me acerque a ella para escuchar, ella dio un paso atrás

No me digas, recién, wow.. y mañana- ella movió su cabeza en forma de negación pero de una forma tan sobre actuada que ni un bebe de meses se lo creería

Por la mañana no, o ok pero por la noche si verdad??? De acuerdo después me confirmas, ¡te quiero! adiós-y ella colgó y me miro intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Que te ha dicho, no he escuchado nada1- le exigí saber

Tiene muchas reuniones estos días, me dijo que a lo mejor te podía atender mañana por la noche pero ella nos confirmaría luego- puso una falsa cara de ángel.

_Pasajeros del vuelo k-25 aborden el avión con destino a Washington D.c_

Vamos a tomar el avión- dijo alice entusiasmada.

Mi asiento estaba junto a la ventana luego estaba el de mi padre y el de alice, cerré mi ojos he inmediatamente imágenes de Sakuno y Sakura aparecieron en mi cabeza y podía ve sus labios… esos labios eran tan exquisitos que hasta a veces me parecían idéntico, pero aquella teoría no podía se cierta.

///con Sakuno///

La reunión me emociono mucho. Cada plano estaba muy bien construido y no se veía margen de error. Firme enseguida los papeles para que aquellos instrumentos fueran míos. Me dieron a mi los mismos modelos que cree en dibujo y me emocioné. Era fantástico!. Demasiado.

Sakuno ¿quieres ir a entrenar?- me pregunto Yang.

Me encantaría- le dije. Salimos de la sala de reuniones, mauro nos acompañaría ya que no querría quedarse solo y nos llevaría a uno de sus gimnasios en el cual podríamos entrena con más comodidad. Tomamos un auto de la empresa y había mucha distancia de la empresa a el gimnasio.

Nos bajamos y había un lugar hermosamente pintado con todo tipo de colores vivos, pesas y sonidos de métale yacían en el lugar. Mauro nos guió a un lugar mas tranquilo, como un cuarto privado y mauro comenzó a realizar calentamiento. yo lo mire y mire mi ropa formal. Falda ajustada, blusa morada, tacones…. No podría entrenar con esa ropa.

Hemm chicos no puedo entrenar con esta ropa- le dije, ellos me miraron

A los ciento sakura no nos dimos cuenta- me dijo Yang

Vuelvo en seguida- vi como mauro salía por la puerta..no habrán pasado mas de 6 minutos y llego con unas ropas en las manos

Ponte esto, es de una chica de tu talla- me informo el me extendió las ropas y todas eran de un color blanco, me mostró los probadores y me encamine a ellos apenas llegue me quite al ropa y me coloque la otra, para mi sorpresa era una pollera ajustada al cuerpo blanca que llegaba hasta las rodillas pero tenia dos tajos a los costados del muslo que le daba un tono bastante sexy se podría decir pero yo me sentía algo incomoda ya que no acostumbro mostrar tanta piel.

Salí y me asome solo la cabeza, vi como ellos calentaban estirando cada uno de sus músculos

Emm… mauro por casualidad no tienes por allí alguna calza?- le pegunte con una voz tímida

Nop, para nada- me respondió

Es que me queda corta la ropa que me diste- le cuestione

Solo sal!- me dijo Yang y como buena alumna que soy obedecí a mi mentor.

Wow si que era algo corto- dijo yang con una sonrisa en su cara- jajaja

Si lo es- dijo ahora mauro en carcajadas- me distraeré todo el entrenamiento

Ya basta.- me queje yo era un tomate viviente, en el momento que pronuncie esas palabras ello silenciaros sus carcajadas y tomaron un semblante serio y comenzaron a instruirme. Me elogiaron diciendo que tenía un don especial para esto y que alcanzaría altos niveles en muy poco tiempo.

Ellos me llevaron a cenar pero mauro se fue antes ya que tenia algunos tramites. Estaba hambrienta ya que había estado toda la tarde entrenado, la reunión y por todo eso, se me olvido la hora del almuerzo.

Bueno Sakura ¿que quieres comer?-me pregunto Yang.

Bueno, solo quiero…- mire el menú y lo primero que vi fue- ratatouille

De acuerdo- el llamo al mesero y le mostró el menú

Sakura necesito decirte algo importante- aquello me sorprendió, mire a Yang y tenia un semblante bastante serio.

Si dime- le dije algo nerviosa

Yo se que tu tienes a el señor Susuke Fuji por el simple hecho de que usted esta perdidamente enamorada del señor Echizen pero como sabe que sus vidas no se pueden mezclar intenta tener a alguien en quien afirmarse o que le distraiga mientras esta con el señor Echizen y es Sakura y pues que …no caiga su disfraz- me dijo el, y como es tipico de Yang fue directo al grano.

A pues si- y baje mi cabeza avergonzada, no podía creer que yo era tan obvia, a tal punto de que notaran enseguida cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia las personas.

Y además se que estas tratando de evitar lo mayor posible la visita del señor Echizen,- el continuo con su semblante serio y empresarial- por lo cual me ofrezco como su distracción personal ante el señor Echizen.

Que!- pregunte con un tono de voz algo mas elevado de lo normal.

Miss- voltee a mirar a la persona que me hablaba y era el mesero con los dos platos. Los coloco frente a nosotros luego sirvió las copas con licor.

¿Respondo su pregunta?- inquirió yang

Por favor – le exigí

Bueno yo me estoy ofreciendo o pidiendo ser su novio por este viaje, peo por favor que quede bien claro que al igual que su amigo, no tengo sentimientos hacia usted más que profesionales y de responsabilidad de su vida- me dijo el, aun continuaba con ese semblante serio que presento al inicio de esta cena- Señorita, el señor echizen vendrá mañana por la noche a verla y aun usted es una adolescente.

No comprendo, ¿a que se refiere con adolescente?- me subestima- ¿no habían dicho que ya era una mujer hecha y derecha?

Con su permiso y no intento ofenderla- el reclino en muestra de respeto- eres una chica adolescente alborotada por todas sus hormonas enamorada por un chico el cual he notado que le corresponde pero no solo a usted sino que de igual forma le corresponde a la señorita sakura, si ustedes no tiene compañía como en su fiesta de bienvenida, con facilidad caerá en los brazos de ese chico y podría desbaratarla, sacar su verdadera identidad a flote o peor aun podría el ser una traídos y matarla.

Esta diciendo que ryoma me ¿mataría?-

* * *

Hola! E vuelto a retomar el fic después de un buen tiempo. No estuve bien personalmente y si hubiera escrito estoy segura que esta historia habría sido un desastre de final. Todos muertos. Agradezco las personas que lean este capitulo. Mil gracias por su paciencia pero ya estoy bien y prepárense que cada ves esto se pone mejor. De vuelta a clases, de vuelta a escribir.


	23. visitas inesperadas

**_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece… si es que fuera así… ¿se imagina la gran sonrisa que tendría mi rostro?_**

**_Cap.23: visitas inesperadas_**

_(Tu aroma me llama y no me puedo alejarme_

_Tu corazón es un placer escuchar)_

Con su permiso y no intento ofenderla- el se inclino en muestra de respeto- eres una chica adolescente alborotada por todas sus hormonas enamorada por un chico el cual he notado que le corresponde pero no solo a usted sino que de igual forma le corresponde a la señorita sakura, si ustedes no tiene compañía como en su fiesta de bienvenida, con facilidad caerá en los bazos de ese chico y podría desbaratarla, sacar su verdadera identidad a flote o peor aun podría el ser una traidor y matarla.

Esta diciendo que ryoma me ¿mataría?- yo negué con mi cabeza- no, no no.. Ryoma no es un asesino.

Lo siento a lo mejor exagere- dijo el serio- pero bueno ¿acepta mi propuesta? o ¿tengo que pedirlo como es formal?

No, no es necesario, acepto. Solo por este viaje y la prensa no se puede enterar sino lo convertirá en un escándalo- le dije

De acuerdo pero cuando este con su visitante el tendrá que darse cuenta – me miro el con sonrisa picara

De que?- el se inclino como para contarme un secreto, yo me acerque curiosa, anhelaba escuchar este secreto. El beso mi oreja de una forma bastante coqueta

De que somos novios temporales., cuando la vea con esa típica mirada perdida de chica adolescente tendré que besarla o abrazarla, tomar medidas extremas- el me miro y yo estaba roja como en el gimnasio- con su permiso, si le molesta no lo haré- lo mire a los ojos y se veía preocupado de haberme faltado el respeto

¿tu cuidaras de mi durante el resto de mi vida?- le pregunte

Si ¿Por que esa consulta?- el parecía desconcertado por el cambio de tema tan brusco.

Pues por que ya llevamos conociéndonos pocos meses y somos novios falsos jajaja, parecemos parejas y terminaremos siendo los mejores amigos de la vida, tu pareja me odiara por que seremos muy cercanos jajaja- lo mire y quedo desconcertado

O vamos no entendiste?- le pregunte

No- me respondió con una perfecta honestidad

Que al paso que vamos seremos amante y engañaremos a neutras parejas cuando queramos pues tu estas conmigo toda la vida y me protegerás y me seguirás a todos lado- el se puso serio.

Solo soy su protector no su amante y recuerde lo que le dije el día de la fiesta de bienvenidas, recuerde que aprendí a no caer en la tentación del cuerpo de una mujer, ustedes es como mi hermana y como mi hermana la cuidare- el tomo mi mano y sonrió- si de vez en cuando digo algo demasiado pasado de raya como hoy en el gimnasio, diga lo mismo que hoy, basta y parare.

Luego de esa charla me sentí mas segura de ver a ryoma, es más decidí llamar a alice y darle una cita en mi oficina mañana las 6 de la tarde. Cene a gusto, el ratatouille estaba esquisto. Nos devolvimos al hotel, pero me quede dormida. Estaba cansada.

//con Ryoma//

Nos hospedamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, y mañana por la mañana tendria una hora para hablar con robinson.

Ryoma- alguien golpeo mi puerta

Que alice?- pregunte fastidiado ya que estaba enfadado con ella

Te tengo excelentes noticias respecto a Sakura- apenas escuche esa palabra le abrí la puerta.

Que noticias?- le pregunte con un semblante serio, bueno en realidad mi semblante.

Me acaba de llamar sakura y me ha dicho que mañana te espera en su oficina a las 6 de la tarde, que seas puntual- ella sonrio satisfecha

Claro, seré puntual- conteste, al fin podría ver a Sakura

Hasta mañana.. que tengas buena noche- se volteo y se fue, sentí que las palabras que dijo tenían otro significado pero .. lo deje pasar.

Me fui a dormir pues estaba exhausto.

//horas mas tarde///

Abra pasa unas 3 horas cuando desperté, eran las 4:30 de la mañana y po alguna extraña razón desperté, (o por que en Japón era hora de despertar)

Me vestí con unos jean y una pollera negra, conver, algo sencillo, subí a la azotea donde estaba la piscina y el bar. Era obvio que no abría nadie pues era de madruga y hoy no había fiesta.

Entre en la azotea y camine hacia la celestes aguas de la piscina, estaban todas las sillas de playa vacías, camine para mirar la ciudad nocturna, era hermosa.

Muy hermosa- pronuncie en voz alta

Estoy de acuerdo- escuche una hermosa voz angelical, muy baja, voltee exaltado.

Lo siento si te he molestado- dijo una voz de una chica ella se volteo rápidamente para bajar.

No!- dije y extendí mi mano, esa voz nunca la podría olvidar- Sakura quédate, no me moletas

/// con Sakuno///

Había dormido ya mis horas de sueño, desperté por la madrugada. Tome la bolsa que estaba arriba de mi cama, era un vestido blanco hermoso. De gasas, genero muy liviano, era hermosamente volátil, parecía un ave con ese vestido, o a lo mejor, el movimiento de las olas en el mar. Se afirmaba por tiritas y tenia un peto mas firme, después caía la tela. Era precioso, pero claro no todo es perfecto. Unos hermosos tacones blancos lo acompañaban. No me importo, ya me acostumbré. Me los puse y decidí ir a recostarme a la azote a ver como amanecía.

Subí por la escaleras de emergencia en vez del elevados para a hacer ejercicio, mis pasos me impresionaron, cada vez eran mas silenciosos aunque utilizara estos tacones. Abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a un chico apoyado mirando la ciudad nocturna, escuche como prenuncio unas palabras "muy hermosa" parecía tan concentrado mirando el paisaje de la ciudad nocturna, yo lo contemple y de una forma inerte conteste "estoy de acuerdo".

El chico se volteo pues parecía que no había notado mi presencia, al verlo me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vidas al notar que era Ryoma!

Lo siento te he molestado- voltee esperando que él no me hubiera notado, di un paso y escuche su voz.

No! Sakura quédate, no me moletas- el me reconoció!, menos mal que llevaba mis lentillas, sino de esta si no me habría salvado. Voltee lentamente y el viento de la noche movió mi vestido, él se veía espectacular bajo la luz de la noche, no podía ver a la perfección su cara pues estaba dándole la espalda a la luna pero de todas forma se veía.. muy guapo.

///con ryoma//

Vi como un ángel se volteaba, llevaba un vestido hermoso que solo podría usar ella, sus ojos grises, su piel blanca, se veía muy clara, parecía un ángel..no, no, que digo ella es mas que un ángel parece.. Una hija de luna. Si, eso es lo que parece.

Hola- fue lo único que atine a decir

Ciao- pronuncio ella

Hace un buen tiempo que no te veía- me acerque a ella, no podía controla mi cuerpo, era imposible. Volví a sentir se bichito picarme, volví a sentir un amor inmenso por ella, ese amor inmenso que antes solo lo habia sentido por Sakura, volví a confundirme

Si, mucho trabajo-dijo ella, y también se acerco a mi para hablar, ella parecía estar en la misma situación que yo.

///con Sakuno//

Demonios donde esta Yang cuando lo necesito, mi cuerpo no reacciona y no puedo hacer que mis piernas se detengan. Es como un imán que me lleva hacia Ryoma. No logro evitarlo ¡en absoluto!. Me acerque tanto a el que podía sentir su respiración

Sakura!- escuche la voz que estaba esperando, di unos 5 pasos hacia tras, intentado respira aire puro, no aire con olor a Ryoma que me embriagaba

Yang- voltee muy rápido, intentando despegar mis ojos de aquellos tan tentadores de color ámbar.

Me he preocupado por ti, no te encontré en tu habitación ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

Desperté y no concilie el sueño, decidí a ver como amanecía y me encontré con el señor Echizen aquí arriba- intente sonreír pero estoy segura que lo único que logre darle a yang fue una gran cara de una desesperada enamorada

Hola señor echizen- yang disminuyo las distancias entre Ryoma y le dio una reverencia leve en forma de saludo se posiciono a mi lado como de costumbre pero algo cambio, su mano rodeo mi cintura en forma protectora.

Hola, y usted es?- Ryoma tenía un semblante bastante serio ¿celoso?, no creo

Yo soy Yang el protector de Sakura y todo lo que ella quiera que sea yo- dijo intentando dejar en claro que el era mas que un siempre guarda espaldas.

A que bien, ¿sakura podríamos almorzar hoy?- ¿ryoma me esta invitando a una cita?

No creo que sea posible pues la señorita Shankobits tiene una agenda muy ocupada- respondió Yang por mi, mire a Yang y note que le mandaba ciertas miradas de furia a Ryoma- es más si no me equivoco usted tiene ya una cita programada con la señorita por la tarde

No me digas además eres secretario- dijo ryoma, parecía enfado- tienes razón, bueno entonces nos vemos a la tarde- luego ryoma se fue muy deprisa de la azotea. Yo no reaccione en seguida.

Estas bien- me pregunto Yang- esta muy helado aquí, toma.

Recibí la bata que me paso yang, en verdad hacia frió, lo mire y el estaba con una musculosa blanca unos pantalones de buzo negro. Por lo que yo creo ese era su pijama.

Vamos a dormir, hoy Arímis te a premiado con una mañana mas liviana, puedes despertarte a las 11:30 mas tardar, aun tienes unas cuantas horas de sueño- me guió al ascensor, apretó los botones.. yo aun no reaccionaba. No podía creer que caía ante ryoma de una forma tan sencilla, estoy segura que me veo patética desde afuera. Camine por inercia, luego paramos frente a la puerta de mi suite.

Soy patética ¿verdad?- le pegunte a Yang

Pero que dices no- me dijo el, abrí la puerta él se quedo en el umbral- pasa

Gracias- el entro- tu no eres patética, para nada

Mientes, estoy segura que desde afuera debo verme patética- lo reproche

Bueno patética no es la palabra que utilizaría..-reconsidero yang en voz baja

¡Lo ves estaba segura!, entonces cual es la palabra,¿tonta?, ¿ingenua?- iba continuar con fácil pero me interrumpió

Enamorada y eso no tiene absolutamente nada de malo- dijo él, se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

En estos momento no puedo estar enamorada ya que hay mucho trabajo por delante- le dije intentado mostrar fortaleza en mi. Me senté al lado de Yang, el me abrazo como un buen hermano mayor que prometió ser.

Aun eres una chica, nunca lo olvides- me acaeció mi cabeza- ¿Por qué no duermes?

No puedo- le respondí aunque en su compañía sentida los ojos mas pesados.

Eso es mentira, a hora mismo te estas quedando dormida- me percate del tono de regaño

Solo por que estas tu, estoy segura que al momento en el cual te vayas mi sueño se ira contigo- hubo un silencio extraño y note lo que había dicho- he esto.. no no era lo que queria decir, solo que…

Comprendo-el me soltó-¿tu no quieres que sea tu hermano mayor?

¿he? Claro que quiero..Solo es que- no podía decir eso, me traía recuerdos

Solo ¿Qué?- me interrogo, no tenia valentía para levantar mi cabeza

Tu compañía me recuerda a papa, el siempre se quedaba a dormir conmigo y esperaba a que me durmiera, me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza- casi susurre aquellos recuerdos, al estar con Yang me siento segura.

Si tu quieres, me quedare a tu lado hasta que te vuelvas a dormir- el me volvió a abrazar y acaricio mi cabeza.

¿de verdad?- no podía creer como la relación que tenia con Yang en unos pocos días se halla vuelto tan cercana y fraternal

Claro!-el se recostó en la cama y yo lo imite, solo que a diferencia de el yo me metí bajo las frazadas.

Duerme bien pequeña princesa- fue lo ultimo que escuche pues mis ojos pesaban. Me dormí enseguida.

ha la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir los pequeños movimientos que realizo Yang. Parecía que se volteaba para cambiar de posición. Me recosté y tome mi agenda electrónica del velador. Mire la hora y eran las 10 de la mañana. Tenia una llamada perdida de mi abuelita Elizabeth shankobits. Me levante lentamente, aun estaba vestida pero para mi gran asombro mi vestido no se había arrugado como yo lo esperaba.

Marque para llamar a mis abuelitas que habían tomado vacaciones juntas.

Hola- me contestaron enseguida

Abuelita Elizabeth! Como esta?- le pregunte de una forma bastante alegre ya que no la veía desde Paris.

Muy bien mi niña, supe que encontraste el testamento de mi hijo- me dijo ella con una voz llena de orgullo.

Si!, y hay noticias excelentes. No tienen por que interrumpir sus vacaciones!- les dije, para llegaran a la ciudad de la cual tanto anhelaban escapar.

No te preocupes mi niñita, ya estamos aquí!- dijo ella

Como?..aquí? Aquí!?- apenas termine de prenunciar la ultima palabra y sentí que tocaban el timbre de la suite.

Me encamine a abrí y de paso note como Yang se recostaba en la cama con cara de somnoliento. Abrí la puerta y SI, estaban aquí..AQUI!.

Ho por dios, aquí!- respondí al abrir la puerta. Vi claramente a mi abuela y a mi abuelita. Ambas se veían algo mas joviales como recuperada de el estrés.

Si mi niña aquí- me abrazo mi abuelita

Te hemos echado mucho de meno- me abrazo mi abuela- y algo culpables al entregarte la empresa de una forma tan anticipada!.

No se preocupen de verdad que ya he aprendido como controlar todo esto- me sentí orgullosa de poder pronunciar tales palabras.

No nos dejas pasa?- inquirió mi abuela?

Claro-las hice pasar y apenas colocaron un pie en la suite me acorde que Yang aun seguía somnoliento sentado en mi cama.

Lo vi, venir a saludar

Hola señora shankobits, hola señora Ryuzaki- hizo una pequeña reverencia al saludar.

Hola pero..- mi abuela sumire me miro interrogante- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Bueno yo vine por la noche a acompañar a su nieta pues no lograba concilia el sueño- respondió con total honestidad pero estoy segura que esa no es la respuesta que una abuelita espera que le den. ¡Que su nieta estaba costada con… su guarda espaldas por que no conciliaba el sueño!¿ ni que hubiera nacido ayer!

* * *

Hola chicas como están!! Tengo lectoras chilenas!! Si es así Animo!! Tenia planeado volver a subir capítulos a inicio de marzo pero me cambiaron los planes jajjajja…. Un terremoto azoto a mi país y yo estuve en su paso!. Vivo en al 5 región. Aquella fue la ultima en recibir el terremoto pero aun así me lleve el susto de mi vida. Me tuve que cambiar de casa ya que la mía la declararon inhabitable… aun así estoy bien y hace una semanas volví al colegio!. No saben cuan feliz me hace escribir pues así me distraigo de alguna forma y no pienso en lo que me ocurrió..o lo que le ocurrió a gran parte de mi país.!! He sufrido de todo, cortes de agua, de luz, terremotos, mudanzazas, ahora COLEGIO!!! Por eso agradezco su comprensión!!

FUERZA CHILE!!!


	24. ¿será vivir una mentía diaria?

**Ningún personaje me pertenece ¿ok?**

**Cap.24: ****¿será vivir una mentía diaria?**

_(Lo conseguiré_

_Sobreviviré)_

Bueno yo vine por la noche a acompañar a su nieta pues no lograba concilia el sueño- respondió con total honestidad pero estoy segura que esa no es la respuesta que una abuelita espera que le den. ¡Que su nieta estaba costada con… su guarda espaldas por que no conciliaba el sueño! ¿ Ni que hubiera nacido ayer!

No me diga y, ¿apenas se quedo ella se durmió?- pegunto mi abuela, con un tono de no tesar creyendo ni una sola palabra.

Pero abuela es cierto!- intente ayudar- ayer me desperté muy temprano creyendo que era hora de levantada pero no era así solo eran las 3 de la mañana y me subí a la azotea y me encontré con Ryoma, pero llego Yang, ryoma se fui y le pedí que se quedara conmigo para volver a dormir, ya que me sentía mas segura, como cunando papa se quedaba conmigo a dormir-dije todo aquello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ryoma aquí?- pegunto asustada mi abuela sumire, según parecía me habían comprendido algo!

Si, pero simplemente lo salude ( y estuve apunto de besarlo), tengo una reunión hoy por la tarde!-respondí, aliviada de haber logrado cambia el tema…

Mi niña no había notado!!- dijo mi abuelita Elizabeth- te ves hermosa has quedado fantástica"!- según parece tienen muy baja concentración

Muchas gracias- respondí de una forma muy seria.

Y mira tus ojos! Se ven de una forma tan natural que juraría que son tuyos!!- dijo mi abuela sumiere la cual es la primera vez que me ve después de mi transformación- tu cabello! Esta mas corto!

Si-respondí con una sonrisa, luego se comenzó a borrar al recordad el por que lo mantuve largo- no me lo corto desde que mamá murió

Si mi niña, amaba tu cabello largo- me abrazo mi abuela

Bueno y volviendo al tema, ¿Qué hace ryoma en estados unidos, si debería estar en Japón?- pegunto mi abuelita

N/A perdón por interrumpir peor espero que no se confundan, abuelita: elizabeth Shankobits, abuela: Sumire Ryuzaki

Bueno es una laga historia, pero resumida, Ryoma reto al profesor de ingles y mando trabajo extra, aquella clase yo falte y me mandaron a trabaja con el como castigo. Debe entrevistar a empresarios importante y entre esos empresarios estoy yo, sakura. Metí la gran chiva de que estaba en Rusia por eso no podía ayudarlo a realizar el trabajo- conteste, camine hacia el comedor y prendí mi notebook. Teclee y le mostré el informe que realice. Varias preguntas, lo único que hay que hace es completar.

Me se las preguntas que realizara, por lo cual no hay problema de que no sepa que contesta en algunas- sonreí, ya que mi Abuelita es la mas preocupada por mi identidad.

Con tal de que no sepa que eres tu!- dejo como condición mi Abuela

No se preocupe de aquella, estoy encargado de que no se sepa su identidad y además ese tal Echizen es tan idiota que a tenido tantas pistas para dase cuenta que Sakura es Sakuno que cualquier otra persona en el mundo… aun no se entera- respondió Yang de una forma muy segura, pero recalco mucho la palabra idiota para mi gusto.

Bueno de que Ryoma es distraído esta claro- dijo mi Abuela y todos reímos.

Dime mi niña como va todo en la empresa?- me pegunto mi abuelita

Todo muy bien, es mas vamos a saca nuevos productos! Que para mi gran sorpresa eran de mi imaginación- anuncie con entusiasmo. Busque las imágenes de los productos para mostrarlas

Si, cuando yo me fui lo llevaron como una idea, es fantástico que logren avanzar tan rápido al punto de que estén listos para salir a la venta - dijo mi abuela- estoy orgullosa de ti

Me sentí regocijante de alegrías al escuchar tan bellas palabras

Y como van en seigaku.. Has visto a los chicos del club de tenis?- me pregunto mi abuela- ¿los entrena Arímis?

Si, los entren Arímis y es muy buena aunque ahora han llegados mas admiradores a admira el "tenis"- sonreí con ternura

Me imagino ¿y como lo has hecho para ir al colegio con el cabello corto?- me pregunto mi abuela

Bueno en teoría no he ido con el cabello corto ya que todos me han visto con mis mismas trenzas. me han realizado estaciones con mi cabellos y otros, ¡son unas LAAARGAS extensiones!- respondí, encontré las imágenes y se las mostré

Son unos productos geniales!- dijeron al unísono

Mi niñita cuando vuelves a Japón?- consulto mi abuelita

Honestamente, no tengo idea pero me gusta mucho aquí ¿de verdad tengo que ir tan pronto?- empezaba a gustarme estar en la oficina de mis padres ya que la que tengo en Japón fue realizada especialmente para mi y no hay nada de mis padres.

Pero Pienza que luego no regresaras, ¿de verdad quieres partir ante de tiempo? ¿Dejar la vida que con tanto esmero tus padres intentaron darte?- me preguntó mi abuela

Es cierto sakuno, debes pensarlo mucho antes de tomar decisiones muy apresuradas.

Tienen toda la razón!- en realidad aun no estaba lista para ser una sakura para siempre por el resto de mi vida… ¿será vivir una mentira diaria?

Bueno desean tomar desayuno- consulto Yang el cual parecía le había vuelto el hambre- mira que tenemos que ir a entrenar con Mauro y luego ¡a trabajar!

Es cierto tienes trabajo- me miro mi abuela intentando crea una imagen así de mi

¿Dónde esta Arímis? ¿Debemos habla con ella?- me pegunto mi abuela

No la veo de ayer. Llámenla y pegunté donde esta, yo bajare a desayunar- me despedí y baje. Deseaba entrena con fervor

Desayune muy rápidamente y subí a la suite a busca ropa deportiva, por fortuna encontré. Me la lleve aun bolso y abajo me esperaba Yang y mi fiel guía de turistas Mauro.

Estas lista pequeña Presidenta?- me pegunto el negrito americano

Siempre lista-respondí como una fiel guía que fui en un tiempo

Tomamos un auto negro a mi petición ya que no quería anda por la ciudad en una limosina si puedo pasar mas desapercibida en un lindo auto negro. Llegamos al gimnasio y como la vez anterior calenté luego realice patadas y golpes. Yang decidió especializarme en patadas ya que era en la parte de mi cuerpo que con mas facilidad concentraba mi fuerza. Tenia piernas largas y feliz estaba de realizarlo bien. Muy concentrada estaba cunado sonó mi Mobil!

Alo- conteste sin mirar la pantalla para reconocer quien era

Sakura, hola galla ¿Cómo estas? Soy Kristy- era Cristóbal mi diseñado de ropa formal

Muy bien y tu- le pregunte

Perfecto pero..Oye tienes ya un cuerpo de modelo?- me pregunto, levante mi pollera para pode ver mi abdomen el cual estaba plano como una tabla y tenia mas cintura que antes, un poquito mas.

Creo que si- respondí dudosa

Perfecto! Pues tengo un desfile en 3 días mas te necesito aquí en Paris de inmediato, te espero bella me llamas cuando llegues- y colgó…

Quien llamaba Saku- escuche la voz de Mauro

Kisty y me exigió que viajara a Paris pues me necesita para…¿un desfile?- aun no digería la petición/orden

Bueno…tendrás que hacerlo ¿no?- pregunto igual de dudoso Yang

Creo que no tengo opción- respondí, después de que comencé a reír y pensaba por que no simplemente le dije que aun no tenia el cuerpo de modelo que el/la buscaba.

Después de aquel incidente termine mis 3 horas diarias de entrenamientos. Me cambie y me coloque unos jeans oscuros largos y algo ajustados en las piernas, una blusa de color blanco con huelos y un gran cinturón.(ubicado en mi cintura) unas botas negras altas, solté mi cabello y me coloque grandes aros y me maquille bastante para agregar años. Cuando salid el baño pregunte

¿Cuanto años aparento?- necesitaba saber

16,17 mas o menos- dijo Yang y Mauro movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en forma de afirmación. Perfecto.

Salimos a almorzar..quería comida vegetariana y encontramos un lugar ideal pero Mauro molesto toda la comida mencionando que estaba comiendo plástico en vez de una verdadera carne. Luego fui a la empresa y..revise los papeles, Arímis llego a mi oficina alrededor de las 5 informando que podíamos volver a Japón hoy ya que los tramites los podíamos termina allí, el caso se cerraba. Le mencione sobre Paris. Dijo que esta bien viajábamos hoy por la noche. Que cansancio mas viajes… luego llego la gran hora esperada o mejor dicha la hora evitada.

Me llamo la secretaria y me informo que el señor echizen estaba aquí para realízame una pequeña entrevista. Lo hice pasar. Se había cambiado de ropa desde que lo vi por la mañana. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de tela color caqui una blusa azul algo desordenada, se veía hasta más alto para mi gusto…bueno que estamos con cosas. Ea todo un pecado andante.

Buenas tardes Señorita Shankobits- saludo muy formalmente

Buenas tardes señor echizen por favor tome asiento- le apunte la silla frente a mi escritorio, para recibirlo decidí estar en la de papa ya que se veía mas sobria la de mama era algo! Em,,. Chillona un estilo muy mama.

Muchas gracias- le se acercó y se sentó, el es el primer que ceibo en esta oficina.

Y dígame, ¿Qué tipo de peguntas me realizara'- quería que terminar luego esto o me volvería a perder en sus ojos.

De todo tipo… ¿no le importa que grave nuestra conversación?- me pegunto

En absoluto- respondió- pero haber ¿Por qué me tiene que realiza esta entrevista?

Recordé lo que mi había dicho Arímis como consejo, actúa como si en realidad no supieras del tema.

Bueno, es un trabajo de ingles en el cual yo y mi compañera aviamos entrevistar a dos empresarios reconocidos, el profesor me mando aquella tarea con la idea de que no lograría realizarla- el sonrío de una forma muy arrogante

Y supongo que su compañera entrevista a el otro empresario ¿no es así?_ intente sonar de lo mas normal para no delatar mi total conocimiento sobre la entrevista

No no, ella no pudo viaja conmigo, yo realizare las peguntas, ella…me envío todo el trabajo hecho me falta solo la respuesta de las peguntas-contesto intentando explicarme, note como sus ojos me examinaban.

Y déjame adivinar ¿era esa chica que no he tenido la suerte de conocer?-le pegunte ya que se supone que Sakura siempre a querido conocer a sakuno.

Ella misma, espero que algún día se encuentren- dijo con una honestidad inmensa como si de su interior saliera ese deseo.

De igual forma- y mis palabras, que a diferencia de las suyas, salieron con total falsedad.

Bueno comenzare a preguntar cosas muy sencillas hasta muy complicadas- dijo el, abrió su notebook y comenzó a leer mientras yo intentaba ponerme cómoda para recordar cada una de las respuestas que daría

¿Cuál es su color favorito?- fue su primera pregunta si a Sakuno no le gusta el Rosado… y le gusta el Blanco

El negro, aunque en teoría no es un color por lo cual es el rojo- respondí intentado corregir mi error.

De acuerdo-respondió, vi como leía otra pegunte y note que tenia su celular gravando todo- flor favorita-

La Rosa- ya que a sakuno le gusta los lirios

El nombre de tus padres- pregunto algo serio…parecía pensativo, ceo que ahora era cunado comenzaba a complicarse

Seiko y Kentaro Shankobits- conteste de inmediato intentando ocultar cuanto me costaba pronuncia sus nombres

¿Por qué motivos murieron?- aquélla pregunta no la había colocado yo

Por un accidente de auto- intente contestar

A ¿no tienes mas hermanos?- me pregunto

No, soy hija única- le sonreí, mientras me giraba algo en la silla intentando relajarme

¿te cuesta hablar de el tema de tus padres?- ¡yo de verdad que no puse esas preguntas! Rayos!!!

Si- estaba comenzando a volverme Ryoma, solo monosílabos

Bueno, a que edad comenzaste a estudiar esta carrera?- al fin peguntas que de verdad sabia y podía contestar con perfecta normalidad

A los 10 años- eso era totalmente verdad

Tienes alguna relación?- me pregunto , yo lo mire con una ceja alzada, el me dio una pequeña sonrisa autoritaria

Siguiente pegunta- le conteste volteando mi cabeza ¡no contestaría eso! AUNQUE LA ESPUESTA EA NO

No contestaras?- consulto el

Tendría que contesta? Tu sabes cuantos problemas podría causarme contesta es pregunta?- le interrogue, me apoye en la mesa y me acerque a el para mirarlo

Yo diría que no serian muchos- dijo el acechándose a mi de igual manera

Son muchos- conteste y me aleje, evitando embriagarme con su aroma

Bueno siguiente pegunta ¿de vedad eres producía?- parecía como inspeccionado, como si no se lo creyera

Mas o menos si no, como crees que estaría tras este escritorio, me volvería loca por mi corta edad!- le dije sonriendo

Es verdad ¿nombre de tu mejor amigo o amiga?- el me miro interrogante

Emmm… Arímis y Alice- sonreí

Bueno pues tu amiga esta algo loquita- el me miro y puso cara de espanto, no compendia el por que se comportaba con tanta soltura mientras estaba con Sakura, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que me estaba apuñalando en lo mas profundo de mi corazón? Intente sonreír- ¿Cuándo diste tu primer beso?

¿Qué preguntas son esas?- me enoje, ¿Cómo pregunta eso?

Eso es lo que esta escrito- intento defenderse, yo escribí las preguntas y no decía eso

Hace un mes atrás mas o menos – conteste

¿Quién fue?- ni siquiera leyó la pantalla

Tengo un resentimiento de que no son las preguntas que debes peguntar-lo acuse

Acertaste- vi como se acercaba a mi- son de mi invención- ya entendía su reexpiación en mi cara

Entonces si no son profesionales son contestare!- acuse y gire mi cabeza y me aleje, no caería en sus redes, debía caerme en la cabeza que el se este con portando así cundo se supone que Sakuno esta en mal estado emocional y le comenzaba corresponde. Una furia me abrumo

De acuerdo- parecía que volvía a ponerse serio- dijo el

En que escuela estudiaste?- consulto mirando el computador

Me enseñaron tutores ya que mi enseñanza era mas avanzada que la de los demás- conteste-pero hubo un tiempo en el cual fui a Seigaku

Yo voy en ella- respondió, mientras observaba su pantalla

Por lo que se, tienes dos abuelitas ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- dijo dos abuelitas? No se supone que tengo una!

Dos?- le pegunte

Si, dos- respondió, parecía muy seguro- bueno son, Elizabeth y ….

* * *

Hola como han estado!! Espero que bien… saben tengo que ser honesta. No me demoro nada en escribir los capítulos. En lo que me demoro mas en la corrección! Estoy segura que se mueren si se dan cuenta de la horrible ortografía que tengo


	25. Viajes y mas viajes! :

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen**_

_**Cap.25: viajes y ¡mas viajes!**_

_(Debo regar la flor de mi independización)_

Yo voy en ella- respondió, mientras observaba su pantalla

Por lo que se, tienes dos abuelitas ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- dijo dos abuelitas? No se supone que tengo una!

Dos?- le pegunte

Si, dos- respondió, parecía muy seguro- bueno son, Elizabeth y ….

Bueno mi otra abuelita se llama- ¡no se que decir!

//// con Ryoma////

Mi tentación a sus labios cada vez es mayor!, cada vez que habla se me hace casi imposible no desviar mi vista a tales caramelos de color carmesí

Bueno mi otra abuelita se llama-¿Cómo duda en darme el nombre de su abuelita? ¿ a menos que allá fallecido?.. No, según estos datos que me proporciono Inui ella tiene dos abuelas

Se llama Sumire- vi como desviaba su mirada de mis ojos, ¿Sumire? ¿Igual que Sumire sempai? Que extraño.

¿Cómo te hiciste de tiempo para estudia a tan temprana edad?- leí un de las preguntas que me dio Sakuno, aun que me hubiera gustado que conociera a Sakura realizo un gran trabajo con cada pegunta

Bueno, nunca tuve vacaciones, mientras estudiaba en un colegio me quedaba después de clases con un tutor enseñándome clases avanzadas, los fines de semana seguía y no paraba, bueno hasta hace unos meses recién acabo mi estudio- se le escuchaba muy feliz del gran esfuerzo que había realizado.

Así seguí preguntado cosas al azar, no me había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que decidí correr mis ojos de su bella cara y posarla en el vidrio, mostraba una hermosa ciudad iluminada por faroles, ya había oscurecido

OH, no me di cuenta, esta pequeña entrevista se hizo algo larga- le dije, ella miro por la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Ho Rayos!- vi como se paraba de un salto- ¿Qué hora es?

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y decía:

Ya son las 9:30- le respondí

Wow ya es tarde, te importa si dejamos la entrevista hasta aquí?- vi como ella tomaba su bolso.

Claro, no tengo problemas pero ¿nos veremos de nuevo?- aquellas palabras salieron de una forma inerte, ¡por que me comporto de esa forma!, me propaso mucho con ella! Por que?

No estoy segura, mañana vuelvo a viajar – ella parecía cansada de solo pronunciar la palabra viaje

Pareces cansada- caminamos fuera de su oficina

En realidad un poco pero estoy feliz en estos momentos- la mire y sus ojos grises e veían algo cadentes de alegría, esa alegría que me mostraba su sonrisa

Se puede saber cual es el motivo?- de verdad deseaba saber cual era el motivo por el cual ella se ponía feliz

Es confidencial de mi empresa, lo ciento- por lo menos se que era algo relacionado con su empresa

Dime, ¿A dónde viajas ahora?- le pregunte, pues pareciera que no quería ir

Pues ¿yo creí que la entrevista había terminado?- ella me sonrío, mientras entrábamos al ascensor y ella presionaba el piso del subterráneo- a cual vas tú?

Al mismo- respondí- si no quieres responder esta bien

Voy a Paris a un desfile de modas- dijo ella con pesadez, como si estuviera confesando un secreto muy vergonzoso

Según parece no te gusta vedad?- estas peguntas son mas efectivas que las de la entrevista, sales con mucha mas naturalidad, con ella me siento yo y no necesito Aquila mascara que ocupo en Japón. Este efecto causa en m estados unidos, pero Japón es mas tranquilo.

No en absoluto, pero dime ¿Por qué hablas tanto?- ella me miro interrogante- la vez que fuiste a mi casa no hablaste mucho

Bueno, en realidad no lo se- le conteste de una forma bien honesta- perece que este es el efecto que causa en mi estados unidos

Muy curioso- respondió, luego llegamos a el subterráneo, ella se despidió de manos y se fue a un auto negro

Luego yo llame un taxi y vino por mi, me fui a mi hotel en el mismo que estaba Sakuno, ya entrevistaba a Robinson y regresaba a Japón. Debía entregar el trabajo lo antes posible.

/// con Sakuno///

En el momento que regrese a el hotel, corrí ami suite y vi a mauro, Yang y Arimis esperándome en el interior

¿pequeña entrevista?- dijo Mauro

No mas de 30 minutos- cuestiono Arimis, intentando imitarme

Lo siento tanto, no controle el tiempo- conteste, de vedad que con el tiempo vuela!

¿te fue bien?- Yang fue el único preocupado en algo que de vedad valiera la pena

Si, aunque algunas preguntas se me complicaron ya que a él se le vino la gran idea de crear algunas preguntas propias- respondí con sarcasmo, mientras me acerco a tomar mis maletas. Bajamos las escaleras

Donde están mis abuelas?- pregunte algo indecisa de no sabe si era la pegunta correcta, no seria mejor ¿están aun aquí?

Ellas ya se marcharon, decidieron pasar más tiempo de vacaciones ya que les va quedando poco a la señora Sumire- me contesto Yang

Y dependiendo de la decisión que tomes, ellas verán como te apoyan- me sonrío Arímis

De cuanto es el retraso a tomar el avión?- pegunte al mirar el reloj y ya eran las 10 de la noche

Tendremos que tomar otro- respondió Arímis, bajamos, llegando a la acogedora recepción del hotel. Tomaos un limosina ya que Arímis las ama, no puede viajar en otra cosa que no sea una limosina o una motocicleta.

Durante el viaje no pare de reflexiona cada una de mis repuestas, ¿me abre equivocado en algo? Me abre delatado de alguna forma? Deseaba no haber cometido aquel terrible error, el cual me podría costar toda mi carrera o mi identidad

Tomamos un avión, estaba muy cansada, prendí mi Ipod y seleccione la capeta de música clásica y piano, la cual yo amaba aunque nunca logre toca tal fino instrumento. Cada nota musical me hacia volar de una forma inmensa (escuchen claro de luna) tenían las notas una pizca de tristeza pero a la vez algo de emoción, me deje lleva por cada anota y mis ojos de apoco comenzaron a pesar y Morfeo me arrastro a su reino de ensueños.

Unas perturbadoras imágenes fue lo que logre ver, sin importar a donde yo corriera no lograba escapar de las personas que mea puntaban con el dedo índice, me sentía fea en el mundo hasta que en mi escape choque con alguien o algo. Un árbol de color dorado se interpuso en mi camino y su tronco era un espejo, me mostró a Sakura en su reflejo, camine nuevamente por las calles pero ahora nadie me apuntaba y en mi observación estaba él. Ryoma sentado bajo uno de los árboles, pero el color de su árbol era morado. Lo mire y el me sonrío y se puso de pie, me acerque a hablarle pero al acercarme sentí un cambio invenzo en mi ser, me acerque mas a Ryoma intentado hablar ya que no lograba pronunciar muchas palabras mas que auxilio. Me sentía desesperada. me pose frente a él y el reflejo de su árbol me mostraba mis dos caras, sakuno y Sakura y escuche al clara voz de ryoma decir – odio que me mientan y la tuya fue una inmensa-

Sakuraaaa!!- desperté exaltada, había tenido una pesadilla, una muy fea y Arímis como una niña pequeña me zamarreaba

Ya has dormido mucho despierta!!- abrí lentamente los ojos para aclarar la mirada, aun en mis audífonos sonaba una música, era la danza de los espíritus, una melodía muy mágica.

Que ocurre Aramis- le consulte a mi compañera de asiento

Pues estaba aburrida y además comenzaste a quejarte en sueños- dijo ella con una cara de curiosidad, se acerco a mi- ¿Qué has soñado?

Nada- voltee la cabeza hacia la ventana y no distinguí nada, solo unas cuantas nubes y estaba de día

Estas segura?- volvió a insistir

No recuerdo haber soñado- pronuncie en voz baja, Arímis no volvió a reiterar la consulta

Si Ryoma se enterara de la verdad ¿me odiaría?

Abrí mi correo y me había llegado un mensaje de Ryoma el cual decía algo así

"Ryuzaki:

Estoy por concluir el trabajo, gracias a tus preguntas se me ha hecho mas llevadero la esta realizándolo solo, Sakura Shankobit fue muy amable al entenderme y responder todas las preguntas que has colocado, hoy ire con Robinson y pues volveré a Japón lo antes posible, espero que tu este allí para que lo presentes conmigo"

Luego de sacar la cuenta no llegaba tiempo, por lo que tardare un día mas. Le envíe un correo de respuesta diciendo

" estoy feliz de que estes terminado, mi abuela se esta mejorado y volvere en unos 3 o 4 días mas a Japón pero no alcanzo a llegar a entregar el trabajo! No sabes cuanto lo siento!"

¿Cuánto falta para llegar Arímis?- me queje de una forma un poco infantil cerrando el computado.

No mucho, una hora mas o menos ¿por?- me pegunto algo inquieta.

Me siento incomoda, solo quiero una cama donde dormir!- en realidad me sentía extraña, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Aquel sueño me dejo exhausta

Pero si has dormido todo el viaje y estas en primera clase!- me regaño Arímis- te estás volviendo muy exigente ya!

No es eso!- intente apelar, yo no quería ser de esas niñitas mimadas a las cuales siempre se le da todo lo que quiere- yo .. solo quiero esta en casa!

Te comprendo pero piensa que además de ser una muy guapa empresaria y una de las mas jóvenes te estas adentrando poco a poco en el mundo de la moda el cual de una forma u otro nos beneficiara!- me sonrío

Podría ser verdad!-musite intentado formar una sonrisa, la cual no salio muy verdadera

No quieres modelar no es cierto- me miro algo molesta

No!! En absoluto- dije sarcásticamente-

Si no quieres no vallas- me dijo mirando algo molesta gracias a mi sarcasmo

Me gusta mucho modelar es emocionante pero, echo de menos mi hogar!- la mire

Luego volveremos además, debes ya acostumbrarte a viajar pues luego los aviones serán tu segundo hogar!.

Decidí distraerme y abrí mozila en mi notebook, abrí la pagina de e! news y me lleve una desagradable sorpresa.

"la famosísima empresaria Sakura Shankobits la cual esta siendo observada tanto por el mundo empresarial como del espectáculo fue vista ayer caminando por las calles junto aun joven misterioso, parecían muy cercanos, ¿ella engaña a su novio?"

Salía una foto mía y de Yang, acaso no se aburren de seguirme??

* * *

Hola!!! Chica como van!! Como creo que ya le he mencionado antes estoy ya en clases y de verdad que en el nivel que ya voy se me va complicando más y más….

Chicas necesito su ayuda y sugerencias. ¿Qué perspectivas tienen del desfile? Que sakuno se caiga y quede en vergüenza o que simplemente sea toda una diosa en la pasarela, no se denme su opinión, agregue esta parte de la historia para hacerlas participar ustedes y saber como llevan la historia tengo en mi mente lo que sigue pero esta parte no, he quedado en blanco… ¿Qué pensara ryoma de todo esto??

Creo que alguien me pidió mi correo es este

s u p e r _ p o d e r o s a 1 1 h o t m a i l . c o m

todo junto .. nos vemos (o leemos) pronto!


	26. el terror de los tacones

**Ningún personaje me pertenece... Bueno Arímis si y algunos otros pero la mayoría no!!**

**Cap 26: ¡el terror de los tacones!!**

_(SI PUDIERAS DARTE CUENTA QUE SOY LA ÚNICA QUE TE ENTIENDE)_

Luego volveremos además, debes ya acostumbrarte a viajar pues luego los aviones serán tu segundo hogar!.

Decidí distraerme y abrí mozila en mi notebook, abrí la pagina de e! news y me lleve una desagradable sorpresa.

"la famosísima empresaria Sakura Shankobits la cual esta siendo observada tanto por el mundo empresarial como del espectáculo fue vista ayer caminando por las calles junto aun joven misterioso, parecían muy cercanos, ¿ella engaña a su novio?"

Salía una foto mía y de Yang, acaso no se aburren de seguirme??

Se lo mostré con pesar a mi amiga la cual me recomendó que simplemente los ignorara, decidí aceptar su propuesta

¿Qué hacemos ahora?´- me pregunto ella con una sonrisa de niña pequeña

Bueno, emm… ¿dormir- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

NOO!- me regaño ella

Te presto mi pc y quedas tranquila?- yo solo quería dormir que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, los viajes me aburren

De acuerdo, me has convencido- sonrío

Me sentía exhausta, es como si nunca hubiera pegado un ojos desde que me subía al avión. Aquel sueño me perturbaba mas que nada en la vida. Cerré mis ojos esperando que Morfeo se apiadara de mi y me permitiera nuevamente cobijarme en sus brazos!

Sakuraduemiente!!- Escuche lejanamente- Sakura!!- esta vez fue mas fuerte, desperté exaltada

Te quedaras arriba del avión, ¿Cómo puedes dormí tanto?-me pregunto mauro, el cual se dio el placer de atreverse a despertarme de esa forma, ahora no se quejen por mi mal humor

No, vamos- conteste secamente me pare y Salí del avión algo desorientada. Reconocía este aeropuerto, ¿terminare reconociéndolos todos?

Vamos, mira que Cristi quiere probarte el vestuario- me tomo de la mano Arímis, y para mi fue la salvación, no tenia idea a donde iba estaba desorientada o adormilada como quieran decirlo!

Me saco del aeropuerto y note que comenzaba a caer la noche… odio los cambios de horario por que no simplemente dejan solo una hora universal ¡me pierdo en el tiempo!, mire las calles de Paris, nuevamente la veía de noche, volvimos a pasar por la torre Eiffel y volví a quedar fascinada como si fuera la primera vez, el viaje fue algo largo y por lo menos yo lo sentí de aquella forma.

Llegamos- dijo Arímis mientras esperaba que el chofer nos abriera la puerta.. ¡me pueden creer que tomo un taxi!

Esta frío- me queje, la noche etsba algo fresca y yo aquí con una ropa liguera.

Entremos luego entonces- me tomo de la mano y me llevo a el interior, todo estaba igual diferencia de la ropa claro esta.

"Je peux aider à quelque chose?"-nos habló una señorita la cual me miro con impresión, ¿la conozco?

Kristi, B-U-S-CO A K-R-I-S-T-Y- Arímis movía mucho la boca, ninguna de las dos habla francés y ella intentaba comunicarse, de verdad que me causa mucha gracia

¡" Écoutez mon nom?- vi como Cristi se nos acercaba y llevaba una ropa con la cual se le podría distinguir a kilómetros, era un naranjo destacado con una amarillo del mismo tipo ¿modelare eso?

Te he traído a tu modelo peor me la debes devolver lo antes posible- dejo Arímis presentándome

Mírate mi niña!- me dijo el, e tomo una mano y me hizo girar- hermosa!

Lo vez, lo hemos logrado- Arímis choco cincos con Cristi

Pero vengan, vamos a mi taller, te tengo un traje que para mi es importantísimo y necesito que solo tu lo modeles porque me inspire en ti-me llevo a la parte de atrás, donde la vez anterior fui y había una barra con muchas bolsas de ropa, y había una aparte separadas de todas y fue la que tomó.

Mira- vi como con delicadeza saca aquel vestido y para mi gran sorpresa era…

ES DE NOVIA- fui interrumpida por Arímis quien corrió a tocar la tela y verlo mas de cerca, yo quede petrificada ¿de novia? ¿Por qué?

Te has inspirado en mi para hacer este vestido- lo tome con cuidado, el corsé esta formado por encajes de flores y abajo era solo una seda y como un tul muy blanco, se veía muy delicado pero lago, ¿de que tamaño serán los zapatos?

Por favor pruébatelo- me pido Cristi, tome el vestido y me fui al probador, no podía creer que a mis cortos 13 años me pondría un vestido de novia pero hay que acepta que mi vida no tiene nada de normal 13 años y presidenta … naa .. Nadie se lo creería

Me coloque el vestido con cuidado, no logre abrocharlo así que salí afirmándomelo en los pezones.

Ayuda- dije en voz baja mientas volteó con cuidado ya que el vestido se veía tan delicado que temía romperlo, Arímis se acerco a mi y abotono mi corsé el cual se notaba que estaba echo a mi medida, no me sobraba ni apretaba

Perfecto, soy un genio- mire a Cristóbal y tenia una cara muy seria mirando su vestido- este será el mejor

Vi como se alejo de nosotros y tomo una cajita, me la entrego, la abrí con cuidado y era una de mis pesadillas. Era unas sandalias de tiritas color blanco, y tenia un taco aguja de 10 cm… era mi peor pesadilla, no tenia ni siquiera talón para firmar mi pie solo tiritas, esta vez me mataría

Levanta tus pies- levante uno primero y me lo puse, afirme con dificultad el pie en la tierra, luego el otro al momento de poner el pie perdí un poco el equilibrio, luego loo retome nuevamente.

¿Puedes caminar?- me pregunto Arímis, y según parecía había notado que me estaba costando mantener mis dos pies en la tierra y no mi trasero

Supongo- dije con dificultad

Vamos, no seas así, he confiado en ti mi mayor adquisición, no puedes retractarte ahora- dijo el incitándome a modelar

Nunca tuve la opción de legui- susurre a regañadientes, sin tener muchas ganas de caminar

Has dicho algo- me miro con enfado Arímis

Nooo, nada- puse cara de ángel, me concentre me pare derecha para buscar mi punto de equilibrio, puse el primer pie adelante y sentí el peso de la tela del vestido al caminar, me desequilibraba intente ignorar este detalle y seguí caminando. Logre avanzar decentemente 5 pasos luego perdí el equilibrio y caí

Estas bien- corrió mi amiga a socorrerme

Vestido estas bein!- dijo Cristi examinado su vestido- ho estas bien

Si no te preocupes no me paso nada- dije parándome de nuevo con al ayuda de Arímis,

Menos mal que aun te queda un día para practicar- dijo el satisfecho- guardémoslo

Volví a entrar a el probador y me vestí, le pase el vestido y lo guardo como si fuera el secreto de l universo.

Vamos- le pregunté a Arímis, ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigí a kristy

De acuerdo nos vemos pasado mañana- dijo ella sonriendo

No, no, no ella debe practica en la misma pasarela, ve mañana y toma ocúpalos para que te acostumbres, disfruta de esta experiencia- me paso la cajita del terror y me regalo una sonrisa algo fingida, estoy segura que lo único que quería era reír

De acuerdo- la recibí y Salí del lugar, Arímis venia tras mis pasos, llamo un taxi y llego enseguida cuando estuvimos dentro me dijo

Te veías preciosa pero tu cara es pequeña, no comprendo el por que te a encomendado a ti un vestido que debería modelarlo alguien ya mayor- dijo ella parecía tan desconcertada como yo

No lo se, a lo mejor…-pensé por un momento mis palabras-quiere verme casada?

Lo dudo- con eso comprendí todo, ninguna de las dos sabia que rayos estaba pasando por la mente de Cristi

/// visto por la narradora///

Así paso el día, Sakuno no logro conciliar el sueño a la ahora que debía por lo cual decidió leer, se quedo leyendo hasta las 3 de las mañana luego cerro sus ojos y se durmió. Cada vez se le complicaba un poco mas su vida, ella iba hacer la imagen de la empresa de Cristi en estos momentos y no debía equivocarse, pero aquellos tacones era el gran dilema ¿Cómo no caerse con ellos?

////Sakuno///

Desperté sola!!!, me sentí muy feliz de haber despertado a las 9 de la mañana sin la ayuda de nadie, ni de agua, ni de gritos ni llamadas por teléfono. Me metí a la tina para relaja mis músculos y prepararme para este largo día que tendría hoy, tome unos jeans muy ajustados y una blusa de color gris que tenia un cuello redondo y se veía otra tela de color negro en recto dando la ilusión que ocupada dos polleras muy ajustadas, me coloque unos tacones muy cómodos para mi gusto aunque fueran altos, alise mi cabello hasta dejarlo como una hoja, delinee mucho mis ojos y mis lentillas no podían faltar, me dio por pintar mis labios de color rojo y no se veía mal , aparentaba hasta mayor edad. Tome un bolso muy gordito que tenia en mi maleta y metí las armas mortales de color blanco. Me dirigí a la suite de Arímis y golpee, luego entre

Arímis!!-grite y cuando llegue a la habitación lo único que vi en la cabecera fueron sus pies!- Arímis?

Que- vi como a los pies de la cama ella sacaba su cabeza- por que me molestas tan temprano!

Solo levántate que debo practicar lo máximo posible o moriré!!!- la saque de un pie de la cama le saque ropa de su maleta y se la tire fui a sacar algo del refrigerador ya que mi estomago me lo demandaba mientras esperaba que ella se vistiera… comí tranquilamente y luego la vi aparecer

Ya vamos- ella esta vestida con una camisa larga ajustada al cuerpo y unas votas negras. la camisa era blanca y un cinturón de color marrón, lleva su cabello amarrado y unos lentes… me acerque a ella y se los quite se veían sus ojos marrón

No seas floja, ve a ponerte tus lentillas, no quiero ser la única!- la regañe y ella se dirigí al baño arrastrando sus pies cuando regreso podía ve sus ojos azules

Ahora si vamos!- le dije felizmente, nos e por que hoy he despertado tan feliz pero tenia gran de seguir adelante y demostrar que de verdad podía con esto

Acaso has soñado con Ryoma que estas tan feliz- y tan solo pronuncio su nombre la sonrisa de mi rostro se borro por completo y yo voltee con fiereza

No, solo tenia ganas de terminar con esto luego- mi sonrisa de borro de mi rostro y una nube gris me siguió todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la limosina, no podía pedir mas taxis ella dijo que estaba aburrida de ellos, no pude reclamar. En el trayecto recordé a ryoma , lo guapo que es, sus bellos ojos, su voz.. su todo y la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro, duro demasiado poco enojada por algo que tenga que ver con Ryoma

Llegamos a un edificio hermosa, cuando entre vi la hermosa pasarela que estaba adornada con flores parecidas al vestido con el cual devia utilizar, me coloque las armas y me pare en la pazarela, me entro el temor enseguida, no había nadie solo yo y Arímis y uno que otro técnico pero aun así temí!

/// con Ryoma///

Ahora a Paris, ¿Cuándo vuelvo a casa?

Flash back

Vamos a Paris- dijo mi padre después de que volvía de entrevistar a Robinson

Que!- le dije yo- ¿Cómo que Paris, nooo!

Me queje, solo quería entregar este maldito trabajo

Es que va a modelar Sakura Shankobits… no se que ropa pero quiero verla!- mi padre soñaba con los ojos abiertos en los cuales estrellitas parecieron- ya que TU no me la has presentado!

No tenia por que presentarte- me resigne, llamare a el colegio para hablar con el profesor, no me molesta ir ahora a Paris… a lo mejor saque algo provechoso.

///sakuno///

Practique y practique y aun así me caía constantemente, es mas mis rodillas estaban algo moraditas, gracias a dios era un vestido lago, al final del día logre no caerme con mucha concentración y me sentí satisfecha….

Lo harás muy bien!- me animo Arímis antes de dirigirse a el publo para observar

Que pasa si me caigo?- le pegunte con mucho temor

No te caerás!- me regaño ella

Pero si es que me caigo- puse cara de perrito abandonado!

Bueno te paras dignamente y punto!- dijo ella con una sonrisa golpeándome en el trasero intentado darme ánimos y valentía

Houch!-me sobe!

Ahora estoy a algunas chicas de salir a pasarela, veo como ellas caminan con seguridad y intento bañarme de aquella actitud… escucho como informan que saldré yo.. Respiro profundamente, pongo un semblante serio y salgo

Solo veo fleches, me concentro mucho para no caer y cunado llego a el final de la pasarela lo veo y me entra el pánico, un pánico Horrible, hormiguitas atacan mis pies acalambrándomelos y cuando volteo para devolverme lo antes posible, piso la punta del vestido, pierdo el equilibrio y sin mas remedio .. ¡Por que estas aquí! ¡Tu deberías estar en Japón! Has venido a arruinar todo…!!!

Mis rodillas tocan el suelo, ya no hay mas que hacer, me he caído en la pasarela!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saludos y buen fin de semana!!!!!!!


	27. ¿ella era Sakuno Ryuzaki?

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, aun uno que otro de mi invención pero en general no me pertenecen, si fuera así, esta historia estaría en un manga JAJAJA**_

_**Cap. 27: ¿ella era Sakuno Ryuzaki?**_

_(__y te fascina, te hipnotiza_

_y cuando la vez, todo se paraliza_

_y pienso siempre, en ese día_

_en el que me veas mas que solo tu amiga)_

Solo veo fleches, me concentro mucho para no caer y cunado llego a el final de la pasarela lo veo y me entra el pánico, un pánico Horrible, hormiguitas atacan mis pies acalambrándomelos y cuando volteo para devolverme lo antes posible, piso la punta del vestido, pierdo el equilibrio y sin mas remedio .. ¡Por que estas aquí! ¡Tu deberías estar en Japón! Has venido a arruinar todo…!

Mis rodillas tocan el suelo, ya no hay mas que hacer, me he caído en la pasarela!

No puede ser he arruinado todo lo que me había propuesto, tantas practicas ¿para que?

Siempre digna!- escuche en mi fueron interno la voz de Arímis recordándome lo que me había dicho antes, si me llegaba caer simplemente me pusiera de pie y fue lo que hice. Me puse de pie, vi como todos me sacan fotos, vi como Ryoma se REÍA de mi, eso me enfureció, alise mi vestido y sonreí sexymente guiñe un ojos y camine mejor que nunca. Con una seguridad que nadie me la podía quitar. Tire el ramo que llevaba entre mis manos por los aires y escucho como todos me aplauden y me chiflan. Aunque me caí me sentí feliz, no lo se es como si al fin hubiera superado todo mis miedos. Al fin logre todo lo que soñaba. Pero estaba enfada, el único rostro que vi que se reía era el de el, los demás eran de preocupación y luego aplaudían. EL SE BURLO! Ya vera como me vengo.

Sakura estas bien?- me pregunto mi querida amiga

Pues claro, solo me duele algo el tobillo pero no es nada- dije sonriendo y robándome el tobillo. Luego vi como se acercaba Cristi me tomaba de la cintura y volvía a sacarme a la pasarela. Era la ultima vuelta y el parecía orgulloso de presentar su vestido conmigo… ¿lo tenia todo planeado?

Al salir de la pasarela, vi como Cristi saludaba a todas, las felicitaba y cuando se dirigió a mi lugar me abrazo

Has superado tu ultima prueba mi niña, ya eres toda una mujer madura- el soltó nuestro abrazo y me sonrío con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos

Tu lo habías planeado todo?- no comprendía cual era el punto de hacerme caer frente a una multitud de personas!- sabias que me caería?

Pues claro que sabia que te caerías!- el sonrío- para tu porte es casi imposible camina con esos tacones

Huuuu!- suspire con rabia, luego siento otros brazos

Cámbiate luego mira que tenemos una fiesta!- Arímis parecía muy emocionada, para ella la palabra fiesta era la mejor del mundo- ho ¿quieres ir vestida de novia?- pregunto ella con picardía

No,no,no! Ese vestido no se mueve de mi estudio- dijo Cristi enfadada- ve a cambiarte, te deje ropa en el probador!

Me dirigí al probador algo conmocionada… no comprendía el verdadero fin de caerse en la pasarela ¿no se supone que es malo? Por que hay que celebrar? Mire la ropa y era una que le vi puesta a una modelo..!Era de esta colección! Era una falda de color café oscuro de cuero tableada corta, con una chaqueta larga de color caqui unas votas de color café largas con un tacón pequeño… Salí del vestidor y Arímis me tomo de una mano y me sentó en una silla que estaba frente a un espejo, me soltó mi cabello el cual anteriormente estaba tomado en un moño al lado con unas rosas me lo movió frenéticamente.. Estaba muy liso, ella ondulo un poco mis puntas y luego nuevamente me saco arrastrando del lugar habían muchos periodistas, mucha gente cuando intentamos salir por la puerta principal

Le ha dolido mucho su caída?- escuche que uno preguntaba

Cette ruiné sa carrière?-provenía de mi lado con un micrófono

Emm- intente articular

ritorna alla passerella?- hhaaaaa no comprendia nada..

Arímis me tomo de la mano y me entro al local donde también habían muchos periodistas, luego siento otra mano que me toma mas fuerte que la de Arímis y me lleva lejos, no sabia a donde pues sentía que volaba con ese tacto lo que me hizo reaccionar fue el aire helado de la noche chocando en mis piernas

Estas bien?- escuche su voz, primero sonreí al verlo ante mi nuevamente, luego recordé que por ÉL me he caído en la pasarela

Si, y tu que haces aquí!-le interrogue ya enfada, con mi seño fruncido, examine el lugar en el cual estaba, era la salida de emergencia y no veía a Arímis por ningún lado

Pues he venido ha verte- dijo el sonriendo de una forma en la cual se veía muy sexy, ¡concéntrate!- y te has caído no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurra el día de tu boda

Te parece chistoso?- le cuestione, no podía creer esto

Un poco- dijo el nuevamente serio imitando mi expresión, según parece noto que estaba de verdad enfada

Saku!-Escuche la musical voz de Arímis acercarse a mi- estas lista?

Claro- dije yo sonriendo, Ryoma no terminaría de arruinar mi noche!

Pues nos vamos, yang nos espera allá con Mauro- dijo Arímis sonriendo de una forma bastante tierna, luego miro a ryoma y yo la imite sin comprender totalmente- quieres venir?

No di que no, solo di que no ryoma o yo estaré mas enfada de lo que debo estar así mas te vale que no te le ocurra querer venir a la "fiesta"

Gracias por la invitación pero- que bueno dijo pero!, estaba ya satisfecha, el miraba su reloj, luego vi como se acercaba el padre de Ryoma- tengo que volver a Japón, cuídate mucho y… cuidado con caerte

Lo mire con odio estaba mas enfada que nunca con el y no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente esta vez. Vi como el con su padre se iban caminando por las frías calles de Paris por la noche. Verlo en este paisaje me hipnotizo y quebrante mis palabras anteriores. SE VEIA MUY GUAPO! Creo que ya lo perdone

Sakuma!- escuche la voz de mi amiga a mi lado- te piensas quedar aquí toda la vida o.. Me acompañas.. hay muchas cosas que hace mira que COMIENZA TU SEMANA DE LA MUERTE!

Vi como ella obtenía una fea aura negra que con la oscuridad le aplicaba más aun dramatismo a el momento.

Semana del terror?- me sentí pequeña al lado de su gran aura oscura

Claro!, ya eres toda la dueña de las empresas Shankobits y sus acciones!- le desapareció su súper aura y después apareció una de entusiasmo- ¿acaso creíste que iríamos a una fiesta?

Si- era la verdad, yo me había entusiasmado ya mucho, pensé que iríamos a una fiesta de Paris huuu

No!, hey tenemos poco tiempo para volver a Japón! Vamos!- vi como me tomaba de la mano y de vuelta a el aeropuerto! Ya no tengo conciencia ni de tiempo, ni de los días, he perdido todo sentido de tiempo!

…../paso del tiempo aprox. 1 semana, con Sakuno/

El tiempo pasa rápido y los días son eternos. Mi trabajo me absorbe mucho y los riesgos de capturas por parte de mis enemigos se hacen grandes a tal punto en el cual Yang tubo que terminar de profesor de educación física en seigaku para estar cerca mío en caso de cualquier accidente.

Todo el día estoy ocupada de lunes a domingo no paro, por la mañana el colegio, por la tarde la empresa, por al noche entrenamientos… aunque gracias a este larga jornada mi estado físico ha subido bastante Ya tengo cinta naranja! He subido dos niveles en tan solo una semana! De verdad que tengo un don para este deporte. Y días por medio en la semana TENIS con mis queridos entrenadores Echizen!

El día sábado por la tarde me toca un entrenamiento en las canchas de mi casa con Ryoma, el me trata tan distinto! Es tan … seductor conmigo pero el día domingo por la mañana me toca clases pero siendo sakuno y es en las canchas publicas. Es todo lo contrario aunque pareciera que me habla mas, esto me esta matando lo amo tanto peor estoy dispuesta a pagar una vida de mentiras por estar con su amor?

Sakuno estas despierta ya?- escuche la musical voz de mi querida a amiga?2

Ya era día lunes y faltaban aproximadamente una semana para mi cumpleaños y no podía creer que el tiempo me pasara tan rápido. Tenia colegio, a la tarde la empresa y luego Tenis pero hoy a deferencia de otros días me tocaba con Ryoma y no con su padre por que según lo que me informaron ayer, él se había enfermado

Si pero, me ayudas con las extensiones mientras me maquillo!- le grite para abajo, maquillarme para ir a la escuela, extraño se podría decir si fuera sakuno, pero TENGO UNAS OJERAS que me delatarían mi cansancio y eso no puede pasar.

Arímis me ayudo a colocarme las extensiones y me entrelazo el cabello, me coloque la ropa rápidamente y bajamos a el auto. Yang ya estaba listo y ahora éramos tres los que viajábamos a seigaku todos los días, las amenazas cada vez van más en aumento. Durante el viaje dormí un poco mas, de verdad que estaba cansada peor tenía que sacar fuerzas de algún lado. Lo único que me salva es que ya no doy prueba por que oficialmente ya termine todas mis clases y cursos; pero claro. Solo los profesores lo saben.

Y así comencé nuevamente el día, ya solo iba a la escuela para no provocar sospechas sobre mi desaparición repentina, cada día pienso más que are, a donde iré, que vida decidiré vivir y siempre llego a la misma conclusión:

Yo no quiero vivir una mentira, estoy segura que Ryoma me ama al igual que yo a el y cuando me declare me aceptara

Es por eso que hoy estoy mas cansada, me pase la noche en vela pensado y meditando la mejor forma de declararle y en que Lujar, en que momento.

Sakura estamos por llegar!- me dijo Aramis, yo la mire con un odio inmenso- lo siento, me retracto "Sakuno estamos por llegar"- como respuesta a su comentario simplemente sonreí. Luego siento que la limosina se detiene y nos abren la puerta yang baja primero luego yo y por ultimo Arímis. Caminamos dos cuadas para llegar al colegio y aun era temprano pues evitamos que alguien pueda notar que nosotros llegamos en una limosina. Yang ahora es ayudante de Aramis y se hace pasar por su hermano, eso quiere decir que es mi primo nos costo mucho generar un gran cambio en su apariencia pero lo máximo que logramos hacer fue…. Colocarles anteojos.

Sakuno ¿te has decidido ya? ¿le dirás o simplemente guardaras aquel secreto por siempre?- ella me miro interrogante, comprendía perfectamente lo que me iba a costar a mi esta decisión pero…

Si!, mi decisión ya ha sido tomada y no la cambiare por nada- mi voz sonó mucho mas segura de lo que esperaba y por aquel acto mis compañeros me sonrieron con admiración

Y señorita ¿se podría saber cual es su veredicto?- yang intentaba sonar algo formar, en respuesta a mi anterior actuación de madures, aunque una actuación completas no fue

Si se puede saber- le sonreí a ambos- me declarare mañana en las practica de tenis que me de él, ya que estoy segura que el me ama, me lo ha demostrado estos días y yo no quiero vivir una mentira

Es cierto lo que dices y tu decisión suena muy sabia pero la has analizado correctamente como corresponde- Aramis me mencionó y me comenzó a preocupar- es decir, no solo a ti te ha mostrado cierto cariño si no que también a Sakura

Y hasta yo he notado que según parece que siente algo por Sakura- dijo yang con un semblante muy serio

Si, lo he pensado pero siempre llego al mismo punto- suspiro con pesar pues esa fue mi mayor traba a exponer mis sentimientos- no creo que se enamore de una ilusión

Al camino se me hizo muy corto estaba tan concentrada en neutra conversación, al punto en el cual no note que ya habíamos llegado al colegio, no había casi nadie y decidí acompañar a mis amigos a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo.

Íbamos camino a las canchas de tenis cuando, ciento que me observan miro a mí alrededor y nada luego noto que yang me observa con duda y paff! Al suelo!, yang se lanzo arriba mío tumbándome contra el césped y cubriéndome con su cuerpo, cuando el se para me mira con miedo

Estas bien?- su rostro era la mismísima imagen del temor en persona

Si estoy bien pero, ¿Qué a pasado?- miro con temor a yang y el duda en contestarme luego a Aramis y veo como ella saca su móvil y marca muy hábilmente

Casi te matan sakuno- dijo el tratando de tranquiliza su voz para no afectarme a mi- paso una bala directo a ti, si no es por que te has percatado a lo mejor te hubiera atravesado pero no fue así, gracias a los seres de arriba

Bala?- no comprendía, solo sentía que me observaban poco a poco yang se para mirando hacia todos lados, me toma en brazos y corre a el interior de los vestidores donde me deja recostada en una banca- quédate aquí hasta que vuelva- el ordeno con voz firme

Como la ultima ves que quede arriba de un árbol? No, no ,no- me puse de pie para emprender camino a otro lugar que no fuera ese pero yang me sentó nuevamente

Te quedas aquí y punto- me miro y note en sus orbes que el no estaba jugando, me atemorizo y decidí obedecer, agache mi cabeza y sentí los pasos de yang alejarse

Comencé a pensar que cada vez ellos estaban mas cerca de matarme, cada vez estaban menos distantes a cumplir su objetivo y peor aun, ya no respetaban ni siquiera en el lugar que yo estuviera. Debía decirle luego a ryoma lo que yo sentía por él si no seguiré en esta tortura.

Pasaron las horas rápido todo se tranquilizo después del "incidente" y luego llego la hora de partir, era hora de almuerzo y debía salir a el trabajo, pero antes de irme debia consultar si ryoma podría adelanta mi clases de tenis del domingo a mañana. Ya no necesitaba buscarlo por todo el colegio para saber donde estaba en la hora de almuerzo, emprendí mi camino decida a donde iba. La azotea

Ryoma-kun ¿estas aquí?- pronuncie en voz baja y algo tímida mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la azotea, acerté, el estaba all1í y según parecía estaba dormido me acerque con lentitud

Estas dormido- susurre, me acerque a su rostro para saber que ocurría, si dormía o no y cuando a estuve frente a el abrió aquellos ojos que me dejan perdida siempre, me asuste por lo rápido que fue su movimiento y caí a su lado

Que haces- me pregunto el

Yo he, nada, solo quería saber si dormías- dije con algo de timidez aun quedaba un poco de ella

Cuando uno tiene los ojos cerrados y esta quieto, uno, puede ser que duerma o dos, este muerto- me miro con una cara de " es obvio"- y yo solo dormía

Lo siento si te he molestado- susurre a lo bajo y luego recordé a lo que venia

Emm.. ryoma, podemos adelanta la practica para mañana?- le pegunte, el me miro y luego sonrío

Por que¿?- no comprendí su expresión- estas ocupada el fin de semana?

He si, tengo que- me puse a pensar y respondí- debo ir a el medico

Haa, al medico- por el tono de voz que utilizo parecía que no creyó mi escusa- esta bien, mañana después de clases iremos a practicar

Muchas gracias ryoma- dije feliz, no era que tuviera que ir a el medico pero tenia que tomar desayuno con unos empresario. Luego una voz en mi mente resonó _" ¿vivirás una mentira por siempre?"_ de verdad que ya no puedo aguantar mas mi silencio, y si le digo ahora? No hay nadie aquí y estamos solos… cual seria el inconveniente?

He ryoma- intente armarme de valor para poder decir lo que debía

Que quieres ahora?- me pegunto el algo fastidiado mirando el suelo, luego poso sus ojos en los míos y la expresión de fastidio se borro de su cara a una de tranquilidad

Yo, debo decirte algo importante –el me miro serio y luego se sentó bien como señal de que me escucha yo también me puse recta

Dime- dijo el, nunca lo había visto con tan buena disposición, el siempre parecía fastidiado

Bueno es que yo….- las palabras se trababan y esto no resultaba, mi voz se iba apagando en el camino

No te escucho- el se acerco mas a mi- dilo sin miedo- pronuncio todas las palabras lentamente y su aroma cada vez me embriagaba mas

Yo…te- también pronuncie lentamente cada palabra- amo- dije al final casi en un susurro, estaba tan cerca de ryoma que cerré mis ojos esperando su beso pero lentamente los abrí y note que ryoma había alejado su cara totalmente de la mía me miraba con espanto, y sentí como sonaba que algo se quebraba en mi interior.

Yo, sakuno, emm- ryoma comenzó a hablar y seguía con una cara de horror y pena a la vez, yo ya no sabia que pensar- esto yo…

Que- dije yo con una voz tan profunda y fría que ni siquiera la reconocí, no puedo creer lo que veo, el me mira como si yo estuviera loca!

Sakuno yo no te amo, yo amo a otra persona- poco a poco el recobro su semblante serio y se volvió a sentar derecho pero mucho mas alejado de mi, yo no podía asimilar sus palabras

Tu.. no.. me amas?- intente articular como poco a poco comenzaban a caer desgracias de mis ojos- ENTONCES A QUIEN AMAS!- comencé a llorar sin para

Sakuno tranquila, yo dudo que la conozcas- dijo el alzando su mano para tocar mi hombro en un intento de consolarme, yo la golpeé, si supiera que un simple tacto de el podría hacerme caer en pedacitos

QUIERO SABER!TE LO EXIJO! HE ESTADO ENAMORADE DE TI DESDE QUE TE CONOSI, TE HE ACOMPAÑADO A TODAS PARTES HE SOPORTADO TUS DESPRECIOS Y OLVIDOS!YO TE AMO RYOMA!-llore nuevamente sin parar al darme cuenta de lo patética que era, lo patéticas que sonaba y lo triste que me sentía, de que en realidad no fui lo suficientemente buena para llamar la atención de ryoma , respire profundamente y termine- por favor dime- mis sollozos seguían escuchándose

Se llama Sakura Shankobits y por lo que sé, tu no la conoces- dijo el con una voz preocupada por mi estado de animo pero al escuchar ese nombre mis lagrimas cesaron y levante mi mirada a la de el sin tener ninguna expresión en el rostro

/por Ryoma/

De un momento a otro ella paro de llora y pude respirar mas tranquilo, nunca pensé que ella me amaba tanto, yo también la amo pero no con tanta intensidad de cómo yo amo a Sakura, ella levanto la mirada y no la reconocí, su semblante era frío como el hielo

Has elegido a Sakura en vez de mi- dijo ella, ni siquiera su voz sonaba a la de ella, llena de timidez y amor si no que diferente, a orden y mandato, se puso de pie yo imite su acto para asegúrame de que no cayera pues se veía algo débil, estiro su falda, seco sus lagrimas y me miro, su mirada me dolió pues me miraba como si yo fuera algo inferior a ella, me miraba asía abajo- pues te informo que te has equivocado de decisión

Ella se fue, salio de la azotea pero yo no pude mover mis pies, se me hacia imposible, ¿ella era Sakuno Ryuzaki?

Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga taysuly!

Lo siento chicas de verdad no fue mi intención la demora pero, ya estamos llegando a el final solo falta un cap y no sabia como acabar la historia sin echarla a perder, se me fue la inspiración pero gracias a taysuly y mi quería amiga Sophie me ha llegado de nuevo…muchas gracias y prepárense..que se viene algo que no se esperan!... perdón por la tardanza en serio, tenia miedo de subir el capitulo y que no les gustara


	28. Sakuno, Te necesito Ryoma

**Como ya sabrán, ni por si acaso estos personajes me perteneces, a excepción de aquellos que no aparecen ni en prince of tennis ni en Twilight, no hago esto con fines de ganar dinero :D**

_**Cap28: Sakuno, Te necesito- Ryoma**_

_(todo el mundo mira solo el aspecto_

_Miran tu ropa, tu móvil, tu auto_

_Cuando encuentres a aun amor_

_Que no piensa que esta sobre ti_

_Que no mira nada superficial_

_No lo dejes, hay pocos y solo uno es para ti)_

Sin darme cuenta alguna baje de la azotea hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio; estaba totalmente atormentada y triste que no note cuan rápido llegue abajo, no podía creer que el fuera ese tipo de hombres de los cuales se fija solo en la superficie; el no conocía bien a Sakura ¿Por qué se enamoro de ella? ¿Por qué los hombres se fijan solo en las chicas que ocupan minis faldas y grandes tacones? ¿Por qué no en las mas normales y que andan con camiseta? No lo lograba comprender en absoluto.

Tengo que recuperarme, saque mi móvil ya que hoy tenía una larga jornada más aun si he decidido irme. Marque hábilmente a Eric.

Hola, necesito que me vengas a buscar en moto a dos cuadras de Seigaku, necesito llegar luego a casa- dije rápidamente, se que mi llamado no sonó nada cortes y cuando vea a Eric le pediré perdón pero lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es quedarme en este lugar.

Estaba ya en la puerta a pocos pasos de seguir adelante cuando siento que alguien me inmoviliza y me cubren la boca…

/ Pop Ryoma/

Me pare poco a poco del suelo asimilando lo que Sakuno me había dicho hace ya un rato, no se de donde saco esa valentía, nunca antes se la había visto y de repente su mirada me dio mil puñaladas de una forma tan gélida que ni siquiera yo con mi máximo odio podría dar ¿ella me odiaba?. Me asome para mirar el cielo y tomar un poco de aire, al enfocar bien mi mirada vi que ella caminaba hacia la salida. Aquello me llamaba mucho la atención, ella siempre se tiene que ir a la hora de almuerzo y cada vez que le pregunto lo único que contesta es que se hace un tratamiento médico, pero tampoco me dice de que esta enferma. Sakuno ¿Qué es lo que en verdad me ocultas?

Necesito resolver mis dudas, pero algo me detuvo antes de bajar a hablarle, un hombre grande y robusto con vestimentas negras se acerco a ella por la espalda y le tapo la boca, mientras otro hombre miraba para todos lados ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

/Pop Sakuno/

…pegue un codazo los mas rápido que mi cuerpo me dio, la persona que me aprisionaba me soltó, comencé rápidamente a analizar mi entorno y note que habían dos personas mas que la anterior, me apresure y pegue una patada directa a las costillas, muy letal pero seguía moviéndose, junte mis dedos y le rompí la nariz, sonó un clic hermoso, música para mi oídos, el otro hombre me abrazo por la espalda intentando aprisionarme, posicione mis piernas y tome uno de sus bazos, hice palanca y lo tire al suelo y golpee sus testículos, ese sujeto quedo inmovilizado; iba por el otro que quedaba pero quede congelada, aun no sabia como hacer eso. Me apuntaba con un arma.

Ya no eres tan valiente ¿verdad?- escuche que el hombre dijo

Boom!, el hombre calló al piso como un mastodonte, ¿Qué rayos?. Mire a todos lados y luego vi correr a Yang, se acerco a mi y me tiro al suelo y me cubrió con su cuerpo.

¿Estas bien?- dijo él arriba mió

Si! estoy bien, solo quítate- comencé a empujarlo, me sentía incomoda, además me había puesto roja.

No quédate quieta, es un lugar muy abierto- vi como saco un móvil- vengan rápido, y necesito un limpiador de área.

Sentí el sonido de una moto, se detuvo al lado de nosotros.

Nicolás, llévala con mucho cuidado- dijo yang parándome rápido, me pusieron un casco, una ropa de color negro y chaleco muy pesado, deduje que era anti balas, me sentía en shock pues nunca creí que estuvieran tan cerca de acecinarme a como estaba en estos momentos, ¿Yang mató a ese hombre? La velocidad de la motocicleta y el viento chocando en mi rostro me tranquilizo y me permitió pensar con mayor tranquilidad.

Nicolás ¿a donde vamos?- ya había tomado mi decisión, me iría a Estados Unidos, donde podría estar mas tranquila

A su casa, señorita- dijo el hombre

No!, yo quiero ir a la empresa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer que no puedo aplazar para mañana- dije muy fuerte para que el pudiera escucharme

Tengo órdenes- insistió el hombre

¿Quién le dio esas ordenes?, dudo que este mas arriba que yo- sonreí satisfecha en mi fuero interno, pues al fin me sentía libre de pronunciar estas oraciones tan llena de valor que meses atrás ni por mi mente se me podría haber pasado.

Esta bien, pero tendrá que permitirme acompañarla- un hombre muy fiel, tendré que recompensarlo

Saque mi teléfono y marque a Alice, no podría llegar a la empresa así

Alice, emergencia de moda, necesito toda mi imagen desde lentes de contactos a zapatos ¿me ayudas?- pronuncie muy rápido ¿me habrá entendido?

De acuerdo ¡al fin mi entrenamiento dará frutos!- escuche su musical voz- ¿Dónde te espero Saku?

En el último estacionamiento de la empresa, nos vemos- corte por que es complicado hablar por teléfono en una motocicleta.

/Ryoma/

Que rayos fue eso! ¿Desde cuando Sakuno sabe artes marciales? ¿Ese hombre lo mato?

Sentí un ruido de unos camiones y unos hombres con apariencia swat pero sin ningún logo, se bajaron de una camioneta, tomaron a los hombres y se los llevaron, me deslice y volví a quedar en el piso, sentado ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? Necesito saber que esta pasando con Sakuno es como si no fuera ella…. Mejor me voy a casa, necesito pensar y saber que esta ocurriendo.

/visto por la autora c: /

Así Ryoma camino a su casa con sus pensamientos en las nubes, no comprendía el por que Sakuno actuaba así ¿Cuándo cambio? Ya no se veía igual, no actuaba como antes, esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente.

Mientras tanto Sakuno estaba con más y mas trabajo, tenia demasiado, tecleaba y tecleaba mientras en un hombro le sostenía su celular…

En la limosina seguía con el teléfono y Arímis la regaño, le dio que podría seguir mañana, era una buena idea. No iría a clases y se iría a trabajar enseguida. Había logrado madurar mucho en este poco tiempo pero no se sentía incomoda en absoluto.

Yang la recibió con un vaso de agua y con la ropa para entrenar, por mas que eran las 22:00 de la noche su día un no terminaba primero entreno una hora con Yang y luego con Mauro quien la felicito por su estado físico.

Al fin logro terminar su día pero mañana organizo un almuerzo muy importante con algunos empresarios para anunciar su partida por cierta cantidad de tiempo a estados unidos. Se preparaba para el día tan estresante que tendría y no sabia si se iría a ver a Ryoma en el entrenamiento, al fin y al cabo seria la ultima vez que lo vería, pero lo mas incomodo del mundo al mismo tiempo ya que ella ya había declarado su amor y había sido rechazada por una chica bastante peculiar, al recordar eso su enojo hacia Ryoma volvió y se durmió algo tensa.

/Ryoma/

Casi no logre conciliar el sueño por la noche, además que sentía que era apuñalado por alguna extraña razón. Me levante rápidamente, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos ver a Sakuno y mi mente me exigía una explicación.

Adiós- dije mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera del interior de mi casa

¿No tomaras desayuno hijo? Es uno japonés- escuche que la tranquila voz de mi mama, ¡por primera vez hace un desayuno japonés y estoy apurado!

No tengo hambre- conteste cortante sin dar más preámbulos al asunto, si seguía pensando que me estoy perdiendo un exquisito desayuno sufriré mas…

Es por una chica- escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi pervertido padre

Escuche eso!-grite antes de azotar la puerta de entrada.

Casi corrí a la escuela, es la primera vez que me interesa llegar temprano pero necesito verla! Siento la necesidad de saber que le ocurre, como algo en mi interior que me dice "protégela"

Decidí esperarla en la entrada de la escuela para que no se le ocurriera escapar, pensé en todas las formas de poder saludarla sin sonar demasiado seductor o muy frió si al fin y al cabo ella se me había declarado… así paso el tiempo y ella no llego, no comprendo, nunca falta. Y … ¿si la llamo?

Marque al numero de su movil y…..

Al numero que usted esta llamando no existe, verifique la información- escuche la voz de una grabadora ¿no existe? De que hablas...quien mas puede tener su numero ..mmm... Susuke… pero ya habían tocado para entrar a clases, tendré que esperar al receso…

Pin…pinn( N.A: no se me ocurre otra forma de representar el sonido de timbre de fin de clases hahahah)

Salí disparado en busca de Fuji… entre en su aula y pregunte por él.

¿Han visto a Fuji Susuke?-pregunte cortantemente.

Fuji?...mmm el salio a la mitad de la clase y no ha vuelto- dijo una chica que se acerco a mí de una forma extraña

Buscan a Fuji?- se acerco otra chica- el se fue, no están sus cosas

Gracias- me voltee, me sentía consternado, por que todos se han ido hoy ¡ ¿Por qué?

Así paso el día y recordé a la mitad de este que me tenia que reunir con Sakuno a entrenar, va a ir?

/sakuno/

Que día mas estresante por los Dioses!. Por la mañana he tenido que ir a comprar los pasajes de avión, luego una junta con un empresario del medio oriente el cual tenia unas vestimentas bastantes peculiares, debo mencionar, mucho trabajo. Me llegaron gran cantidad de propuestas y quería adelantar un poco de mi trabajo así cuando llegue a Nueva York que será mi nuevo hogar, podré por lo menos dedicarme a buscar una casa tranquila.

Desde pequeña siempre supe que mi vida nunca podría ser normal por mas que mis padres lo intentaron. El ser una chica súper dotada me ayudo a madurar antes que cualquier joven y el poder saltarme muchos años del colegio. Pero uno siente que aun así es distinto, la experiencia de que te enseñe un profesor con alumnos es incambiable.

Pero aun así nunca en mi vida dejare la misión de mis padres aunque me amenacen de muerte, esa empresa es mía y de nadie mas…

Estaba revisando unos documentos legales con Arimis en la sala de reuniones cuando suena la alarma de mi agenda electrónica, la mire:

En dos horas mas, practica adelanta con Ryoma Echizen.

O rayos, soy capas de volver a mirarlo a la cara después de que me dio tal desprecio….. se me hace imposible no ir a verlo ya que al fin y al cabo será la ultima vez…

(Grrrrrr)…

Sakuno ¿es tu estomago?- mi miro seriamente Arimis

Hee… no!- dije tratando de taparlo para que este dejara de sonar por un momento

Tomate un descano, esta semana para ti a sido estresante! ¡ Sakuno, esta semana a sido del demonio mas aun si te vas a Estados Unidos!- me miro ella seriamente- ¿tomaste desayuno?

Pues claro ¿Cómo se te ocurre esas locuras?- la mire con una sonrisa y mi estomago sonó en contra de mi afirmación

Tienes que alimentarte niña loca!- dijo ella-¿Qué fue lo que sonó en tu agenda? ¿Qué tienes que hacer después que no puedas cancelar para ir a descansar un momento?

Uff descansar es una palabra muy tentadora en estos momentos pero lamentablemente en mi agenda no hay nada que yo pueda cancelar.

Imposible Arimis, ahora preocúpate del trabajo que voy a ver otras cosas a mi oficina- me pare con autoridad, mi cambio era notable y el que no lo viera estaba ciego…

Al entrar en mi oficina lo encontré a él, que apenas supo que me iba llego enseguida a mi lado…

Estas lista ya?- me pregunto el con su voz tan calmada como siempre

Si Susuke pero aun no puedo ir a el aeropuerto, tengo entrenamiento con Ryoma siendo Sakuno- dije seria mientras me sentaba y lo miraba, el abrió los ojos permitiéndome ver sus hermosos orbes azules.

Estas segura Sakuno?- el se acerco peligrosamente como siempre lo hace, aquella actitud suya me a ayudado a acostumbrarme a la cercanía de ryoma y no tartamudear, gracias a el ha mejorado mi seguridad.

Muy segura Susuke y con nada lograras hacerme redactar- dije sonriendo picadamente- a propósito, ¿estas seguro que me seguirás a Estados Unidos?

Muy seguro pequeña, recuerda que somos novios, adema la empresa de mi padre esta allá, será solo trabajo adelantado- el se recostó en el respaldo tranquilamente…

Creo que es hora de partir Susuke, tengo que ir a buscar mis implementos a casa y es lejana- tome mi computadora

¿para que llevas eso?- me pregunto antes de que saliera de la oficina

No puedo desperdiciar tiempo, trabajare en el camino- sonreí por lo trabajólica que soné

/ Ryoma/

Al fin terminaron las eternas clases, no logre llamar a Sakuno. Salí del aula sin esperanzas de verla hoy y poder preguntar todo! Pero dudo que aparezca…. Iba saliendo cuando escucho aquella voz de ángeles…

¿Acaso te vas sin enseñarme?- era ella con sus típicas trenzas, tenia su ropa deportiva y su raqueta pero tenia un aspecto cansado

Hola- dije fríamente aguantando mi felicidad de poder verla ¿Por qué siento esto? Ella a logrado poner en duda mis sentimientos- ¿estas bien?- no logre evitar esa pregunta por que ella se veía muy cansada.

Si ¿Por qué crees que no lo estoy?- ella sonrió y luego su móvil sonó,- aló,….. ok si, de acuerdo…, Ryoma vamos que tengo que llegar temprano a casas

De acuerdo- respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar asía las canchas callejeras.

Mientras íbamos caminando sentí que éramos observados fue una sensación algo incomoda pero miraba a Sakuno y ella no parecía sentirlo

Sakuno ¿tu estas enferma?- le pregunte, luego me di cuenta que sonó horrible la pregunta- quiero decir, ¿Por qué faltaste hoy?

Ha lo notaste- dijo ella, parecía enojada y su voz sonaba muy brusca, sonaba muy ¿Sakura?- hoy tenia muchas cosas que hacer…

Haaa- fue lo único que logre articular,¿ por que tan fría? ¿Por qué tan distante? ¿eres tu?

Llegamos a las canchas y la mande a trotar, hoy por acompañarla a ella no he ido a mis practicas pero por alguna extraña razón siento que necesito estar con ella… se nota claramente que ha mejorado su condición física.. Pero por que va al medico ¿si tiene algún problema al corazón?

Ya, he calentado ¿comenzamos a jugar?- dijo ella yendo a buscar su raqueta, parecía algo apurada.

De acuerdo-respondí, camine a buscar mi raqueta.

Comenzamos a rasquetear sin parar, me impresiono como mejoraron los reflejos de esta chica y unas imágenes volvieron a mi mente, ellas golpeado a unos hombres

¿Sakuno? ¿Tú practicas otro deporte además del tenis?- no comprendía por que le preguntaba pero así poco a poco resolveré mis dudas.

Yo? No, ni siquiera se jugar bien tenis- dijo ella muy segura, la mire y se veía concentrada luego de un momento a otro dejo de pegarle a la pelota y yo la mire- ¿Por qué me hablas tanto?

¿Por que no puedo hablarte?- le pregunte, de verdad que parecía muy a la defensiva

Es que…. No importa, sigamos-así seguimos por unos minutos mas, me acerque a la red para hacer una bolea cuando veo que Sakuno cae al suelo.

No reaccione enseguida, luego salte la red, fui a tomarla pero sin ninguna intención he pisado su largo cabello y al levantarla sentí un tirón, luego la mire para saber si se había despertado del tirón de cabello pero lo que mis ojos vieron fue algo que nunca en mi vida logre imaginar…

Sa..sa…Sakura?- mencione en voz baja tartamudeando

No era su cabello, lo tenia corto y aquellas largas trenzas eran Falsas! Eso quiere decir que … Sakuno me amaba a mi y yo la rechace… quien es la verdadera? ¿Por qué nunca me lo menciono? De la nada aparecieron dos hombres, uno me parecía conocido, el otro era de color negro…

Permiso señor- el hombre de tez negra quiso tomarla y yo lo detuve

Quien es usted? ¡No la toque!- le grite, si ya había visto que unos hombres se la quisieron llevar como se la iba a entregar a cualquiera

No haga juegos, puede ser grave!- el otro hombre de cabello negro me grito, luego vi como se acerco a mi y me golpeo, todo se puso negro…

/sakuno/

Desperté en una cama, el lugar era blanco ¿Dónde estoy?

Ha…mi cabeza- me tome la cabeza, me dolía un poco- ¿Qué paso?

Te has desmayado a la mitad de una practica de tenis con Echizen y tus extensiones se han caído- escuche aquella tan tranquila.

¿Que haces aquí?- nunca espere que el estuviera esperando que despertara

Te espero, mira que apenas el doctor te de de alta nos vamos y con mas razones que nunca- el me tomo de la mano- nunca dejare sola a mi mejor amiga que entiende mi mundo.

Ya comprendía su cercanía, el estaba conmigo por que ambos vivíamos en el mundo empresarial a muy joven edad, una herencia de familia que no siempre es buena…

/ Despues de Dos años/

How are you?- esuche la voz de susuke

Ya te dije, que estemos en Estados Unidos no me obliga a hablar ingles- siempre todos los días me habla en ese idioma, de las 50 palabras que dice entiendo… ¿10?

Hahhaha debes acostumbrarte, mira que después, olvídate de los traductores- el se sentó frente mi escritorio y antiguo de mi padre…

¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿ tu no debes estar en tu empresa?- lo mire de reojo, pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y de vez en cuanto llegaba a fastidiar, el me miro y abrio sus ojos- no es que te quiera echar ni nada…. Hahaha

Comencé a reír, el siempre me causaba gracia y yo tampoco me aburría de molestarlo

Mira tu, solo quería avisarte que los chicos de seigaku me dijeron que Echizen se aburrió de esperar en Japón que tu te mejoraras y de alguna forma supo que estas aquí, se supone que ayer tomo un avión- se puso muy serio

No le permitan el acceso a la empresa por nada del mundo- ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veo, pero yo no permitiré que el arruine mi felicidad, el se quivoco de persona y no había vuelta atrás.

De acuerdo Sakuno ¿estas segura que no lo quieres ver?- cerro sus ojos como siempre y tenia un rostro pícaro…

Si lo estoy y sabes que mas! Voy a tomar aire!- me pare de sopetón! Me estaba volviendo a colocar roja al recordar los ojos de Ryoma, me dolió dejarlo a atrás y toda mi vida y termine viviendo una vil mentira pero lamentablemente así fue… así quedo mi vida…quede como Sakura Shankobits.

Corrí al ascensor y coloque el ultimo piso…apenas llego corrí a la calle, el sol de la ciudad me encandilo, acostumbrada a la oscuridad de mi oficina.

El otro día vi una heladería exquisita al otro lado de la calle, era mi plan cruzar, espere la luz verde, al ser horario de trabajo no andaba nadie en las calles! Yo era la única peatón y por eso me sentí mas sola, aunque autos si habían… iba en la mitad del cruce cuando un auto de color negro avanzo sin avisar, aun era verde! Sentí un empujón muy fuerte y un quejido, un gran sonido y cai al suelo…

Que mie….- mire asía donde anteriormente había posado mis pies. Y vi a ¿Ryoma y tenia una de sus piernas sangrando?

Haaaa Ryoma! Estas bien?- o pero que rayos hace aquí

Si estoy bien, la herida en mi pierna es para ventilar el cuerpo- dijo el entre gemidos- te ves muy linda

Ho dios Ryoma estas alucinando! Por favor ¡no vallas hacia la luz!-no se por que reacciono así en estos momentos pero se me ha hecho inevitable, mi padre siempre me decía lo mismo, saque mi móvil y llame a emergencias

what is the emergency?- escuche la voz de una mujer, maldito Susuke tenia razón con el idioma

eto… a … a accident- tartamudee, como le digo lo que quiero decir? haaa

Dame el teléfono- escuche la seria voz de Susuke, mi gran salvación, se lo extendí y el se corrió a hablar…luego colgó

no te muevas Echizen!- le dijo Susuke, vi como le extendía la pierna.

Haaaa- gemí! Por reacción de ver su pierna

Te paso algo?- pregunto Ryoma preocupado

No! Me dolió tu dolor!- respondí con preocupación, luego escuche su risa

Paso un minuto y escuche la ambulancia, al fin! Fue el minuto mas largo de mi vida, vi como se lo llevaron, preguntaron por un conocido que lo acompañara y decidí ir con él, al fin y al cabo me salvo la vida…

Pase todo el día en el hospital, últimamente lo había visitado bastante, maditos estúpidos que les dio por matarme! Me han golpeado, casi envenenado y ahora me querían atropellar! No puedo vivir tranquila…

Señorita Shankobits, le quiero informar que a la tarde le daremos de alta a su amigo, se rompió un poco la piel de su pierna pero nada grave- las palabras del doctor me tranquilizaron,. yo se que Ryoma no vive sin tenis mas de una semana, me sentía tan feliz de pedir que lo atendiera una persona con conocimiento de japones, lo que hace el dinero - puede pasar a verlo

La peor frase de mi vida! De todas formas debía afrentar esto, lo aplace por dos años ya no podía mas, entre a la habitación y alli estaba el, como siempre Alice me acompaño a donde yo fuera asi fue como ella también llego a Estados Unidos y me mando ropa de hombre para Ryoma, tenía una camiseta azul. Casi no lo reconozco, se veía mas grande, mas varonil, los años se notaban claramente en el y no podía resistirme, sus ojos me hipnotizaban pero debía mantener la compostura.

Ya te sientes mejor Echizen?- lo mire seriamente….

/Ryoma/

La vi entrar a mi habitación, me costaba acostumbrarme a pensar que ella era Sakuno, se veía tan hermosa, tenia un ligero vestido de color blanco y andaba con tacones, su cabello liso le caía en cascadas y estaba maquillada, había crecido y eso lo notaria cualquiera, ya era toda una mujer aunque poseyera corta edad, su cuerpo tenia las curvas muy bien marcadas.

Ya te sientes mejor Echizen?- a fin escuchar su hermosa voz de ángel, me despertó de mi embobamiento.

Me siento mejor Sakuno, gracias por preguntar- respondí- pero ¿en realidad es ese tu nombre?

Ya tenia la oportunidad de preguntar, ella no podría ser tan imprudente he irse en este momento y no había venido a estados Unidos y arriesgado mi vida para nada

Esta bien, de todas formas sabía que preguntarías esto tarde o temprano…- la vi suspirar y sentarse en una silla a mi lado- me llamo Sukuno Sakura Ryuzaki Shankobits y mi verdadera identidad es Sakuno pero ya la perdí

Sakuno yo…. Lo siento- no logre decir nada mas, practique semanas, meses hasta años como pedirle perdón y termine así.

Lo siento, ya te has equivocado totalmente, eres un idiota- escuche su voz, sonaba tan ruda y tan decidía que me dolió.

Pero a quien me estas mostrando Sakuno ¿Quién eres? En este mismo momento estas actuando como Sakura y dices que tu no eres así- no comprendía- ¿Quién eres?

La vi bajar su cabeza..

/sakuno/

Logro acertar en la pregunta correcta, la cual aun no encontraba la respuesta ni siquiera yo…

¿Quién soy yo?- mencione, mire hacia arriba y Ryoma esperaba mi respuesta- yo soy … ambas

Entonces mis sentimientos si son acertados- me dio una sonrisa picara y a tal acto no pude actuar de otra forma mas que sonrojar pues sabia a que se refería

Sakuno, me debes una- dijo el-sakuno yo te amo

Yo quede atónita y no sabia que responder

Y ya que me debes una… ¿serias mi novia?- el me miro y se acerco a mi para besarme, lo bese apasionadamente, como si mi vida dependiera de eso; no lo había visto hace 2 años y cada día me volvía loca por tenerlo cerca, sentir su aroma, su cabello y cuando ya temía que lo olvidaba lo vuelvo a ver.

Si Ryoma, te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre- le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, no pude resistirme al fin y al cabo no puedo enojarme con él…

Fin

_**No ha quedado el final como yo quería pero espero no decepcionarlas. Yo creare un final alternativo que fue el primer final que hice pero no lo escribí por que estoy segura que ustedes me cortarían la cabeza, **__**Isuldory**__** y **__**RyoSakulovers**____**, son lo mejor, gracias por leer mi fic aunque me demore mucho, no saben cuanto aprecio su paciencia y constancia**_

_**Muchas gracias por su paciencia de esperar y espero que allá sido de su agrado,**_

_**Agradesco a:**_

_**-**__**rose-clml**_

_**-garuta**_

_**-thaysuly**_

_**-**__**mitsuki96**___

_**-**__**Isuldory**_

_**-**__**RyoSakulovers**___

_**-**__**ili-sama**___

_**-**__**MariRyuzaki**___

_**-**__**waay16**___

_**-**__**aifonsy**_

_**Las quiero Mucho, se despide sakuno-twilight**_


End file.
